A Date for Christmas
by Rontora
Summary: Mercedes needs a date to bring home for the Holiday's and when her best friend Quinn offers up her Cousin Sam sparks will soon fly. Can Mercedes and Sam keep it professional? A Samcedes story.
1. Chapter 1

So I know we are late considering Christmas was last week but hey I love Christmas stories so here you go! Enjoy Cee and I want to wish you guys the Happiest of Holidays and thanks for reading our works.

* * *

Mercedes Jones stared at the final batch of cupcakes and sighed. "We did it, 750 cupcakes for the Middle School dance."

Quinn Fabray smiled taking one of the extra's and licking the Christmas Tree Icing off. "I knew you all could do it. And I gladly came by to support you all."

Mercedes looked up at her and nodded. "Uh huh. So tell me what's on your mind because I have a few more orders to finish before I hand over the reigns and go on that stupid Christmas trip with Faith and my family."

Quinn beamed. "Okay so first off I wanted to tell you that Mike asked me to marry him... but like seriously you still don't wanna go?"

"No I mean I just found out Preston is gonna be there with his new wife..like what the hell did I- wait! Mike asked you to marry him?!"

Sam sighed and took a seat on his parents' front porch, coat pulled tight around himself. He pulled his phone out and scrolled through it. He hated that he had to do this, but his options had run out. So he called Quinn as he adjusted the hat on his head.

Quinn nodded showing Mercedes her ring. "Yes he did I thought he was gonna wait for Christmas but the fool surprised me."

Mercedes sat down taking a breath. "Mike is a good one, I am happy for you."

"Is he really bringing his wife? Why is he even gonna be there?"

"You know our parents still live next door to each other and he is gonna be home so my parents said we were all adults and its about Faith having a great Christmas. I can't show up there and see him all happy with the woman he left us for. But I tried to get out of it already mom ain't having it."

Quinn nodded as her phone rang, seeing Sam calling she held up a finger at Mercedes and answered. "Sam. what's up?"

"Heeeeey! It's my favorite cousin!" Sam exclaimed, not in the least bit subtle. "How are ya doing?"

Quinn was immediately alerted by his tone, she knew he needed something. "I am just sitting here with my bestie ruining my diet. Whats up?"

"Please, like you need a diet. You're gorgeous," Sam replied with a grin. "And so kind and caring to your family... when they lose their job and have no place to live."

Quinn smiled but sat up straight at his words. "You what? When?"

"A couple of weeks ago," Sam sighed. "And my heartless, ice in his veins roommate immediately kicked me out before I could even look for another job. I hate that guy. I've been staying with Mom and Dad, but it's not... ideal."

"Sam, why didn't you call me sooner?" She said frowning.

Mercedes looked at her. "Everything okay?"

Quinn shook her head but went back to the call. "What do you need?"

"Could I maybe crash at your place for a little while?" Sam asked hopefully. "I promise I'll pick up after myself and I will be looking for a new job every day. You know I hate asking for help, but I'm a little desperate here."

Quinn nodded. "Of course, though Mike and I are leaving tomorrow to visit his family..."

Mercedes sighed. "Quinn what's up?"

"My cousin lost his job and is in need of a place to stay and a job."

"Oh I. Sorry."

"Yeah he can work here right?" Quin. Asked hopefully.

Mercedes sighed. "I can always use some help. To bad he can't be my date for the holidays I'd pay whatever he wanted." She said bitterly.

"Even better! I can house sit!" Sam offered. "Free of charge for you, cuz. Just a roof over my head that doesn't have a mom in it is payment enough for me. Are you... still listening to me over there?"

"Merce that's a great idea!" Quinn squealed. "Sam needs a job, and you need a date."

Mercedes shook her head. "I wasn't serious."

"Maybe you should be."

Sam's eyebrows went up as he held the phone away from his ear for a moment. Girls were so loud. "Um... I'm sorry. Hello? Are you pimping me out over there?"

"Mercedes it's perfect and in our pictures you said he was hot."

"Yeah ok s you want me to take a jobless, homeless guy, no offense to your cousin, but how is that helping me?"

Quinn sighed. "He can say he has a job or whatever. Come on." Hearing Sam she put the phone back to her ear. "Sam I am trying to help you out here!"

"I can hear you both, you know?" Sam shouted in frustration. "And I'm not a gigolo!"

"Sam will you hush. I am working as your lawyer here." She turned back to Mercedes. "Look you can afford to hire him as your boyfriend. He's great with kids so Faith will love him. And you won't have to be embarrassed to be there alone."

"Q I don't even know him!"

"But you know me Merce and trust me Sam is a great guy, he is funny and sweet and not to be inappropriate but his abs can give Preston's a run for their money."

"No." she said unconvincingly.

Quinn shook her head. "Look you said it yourself showing up alone will be embarrassing, so take Sam, and I promise it will be worth it."

Mercedes sighed heavily. "I cant believe I am actually considering this."

"Uh, still sounds like you're working as my pimp to me!" Sam insisted with a huff. "And why are you looking at my abs?"

"I am just going off of what Amber said to me Sam now be quiet!" Quinn looked at her. "Just let Sam come here and talk to him, see for yourself that he is perfect for this."

Mercedes sighed. "I don't know."

Quinn held the phone back up to her ear. "Sam you need the money and Mercedes needs the help so you are gonna do it."

"Why... why? Why were you talking to her?" Sam sputtered, his hand gesturing a little wildly even though no one was around. "And what am I doing?!"

"She was talking to me there is a difference. I told you that girl had a mouth on her." Quinn sighed as Mercedes gestured no. "You are pretending to be Mercedes boyfriend for the Holiday. It comes with a free trip to, free food, free free free and you get paid."

"And you were not wrong about that... in any sense," Sam recalled, grinning to himself. He sighed as she continued. "I do like free," he admitted. "Is she cute?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Really that's the question you ask?"

Mercedes looked at her. "What did he ask."

"If you were cute, he's such a guy I swear." Quinn went back to the phone. "Look I am gonna text you an address. Meet me there and you can see for yourself. How soon can you get here?"

"It's a valid question!" Sam insisted. "I don't know. I mean, I'm at Mom and Dad's, so it depends on how far away it is, I guess."

"Oh okay so about six hours away, and what does it really matter if she is cute or not, you aren't really dating her."

Mercedes grabbed a cupcake and broke it in half, placing one piece on top of the other like a sandwich. "I am cute tho."

"You are gorgeous but its not a real date." Quinn said smiling. "Sam just talk to her and then tomorrow you can come up here...hold on. Merce when is Faith coming back?"

"Tomorrow night."

"That's perfect you and Sam can talk and come up with a plan when you get here and before Faith gets back.."

"Oh, yeah, cool. I'll just jog right over," Sam sighed. He would've had to make the trip to get to Quinn's anyway, but she was annoying him so he had every right to be smart about it. "Are you gonna be there?"

"Funny." Quinn smiled triumphantly. "I will for a bit but then I gotta go. But trust me it'll be okay."

Sam sighed heavily. It couldn't hurt to head out there and meet the woman. If he hated the whole thing he'd just crash at Quinn's like he planned in the first place. "Fine."

"Great! See you in the morning and dress nice. Love ya." She hung up looking at Mercedes. "He will meet us here tomorrow. "

Mercedes just looked at her wondering how this was gonna go.

* * *

Mercedes paced the bakery floor as Quinn ate one of the Danish. Sam was to meet them at 8am. Today was already starting out bad, she woke up to her mother calling and asking for the millionth time is she was bringing a plus one, and if not she would be the only one without someone.

So she impulsively said yes and now she had to make a good impression on Sam. That meant dressing the part which considering she was a baker and pretty much only wore jeans was a problem.

Wearing a pair of form fitting jeans and a purple and pink off the shoulder hoodie, she added a pair of white kswiss and threw her hair into a messy bun. Quinn was not impressed.

"I told you to dress up."

"Girl this is me dressing up. I put makeup on."she said plating the Danish and putting out coffee and orange juice. Quinn sighed.

"Well I mean this is you so he better get used to it now."

Sam had already been awake far too long for how early it was. He drove a little the night before and found a cheap motel to crash at before making the rest of the journey this morning. He checked himself in his car mirror just to make sure there wasn't any schmutz on his face and then headed inside.

Mercedes couldn't help but feel nervous, but somehow Quinn being there made things better.

Quinn drank her coffee. "Still can't wait for you to tell me how right I was about this."

"Uh huh well I told mom I was bringing someone so if this fails I am taking Mike."

Sam pulled the door open and heard the little jingle of the bells attached to it. He smiled as he stepped up to the counter. "Hey, Q. Long time no see." He hugged his cousin in greeting.

Quinn hopped up the moment she saw Sam, he was one of her favorite people and she was truly happy to see him. "Sam! How was the drive?" She asked pulling him into a hug.

Seeing the two Mercedes chewed her bottom lip nervously as they hugged. She shook her head. Why was she nervous it's not like they were really together.

Quinn pulled Sam over to Mercedes and beamed. "Sam this is my absolute best friend Mercedes. And Merce this is the best cousin in the world Sam."

Holding out her hand she gave a soft smile. "It's nice to meet you Sam."

Sam highly doubted a guy looking for a couch to crash on would be up for best cousin of the year, but he'd let her talk him up if she wanted to. He smiled as he took Mercedes hand and shook it gently. "Nice to meet you too. Forgive me if I'm a little foggy. I didn't get a ton of sleep."

Mercedes nodded trying to think of something to say. "Well I have fresh coffee and Danish if you are hungry." She said pointing at the counter.

Quinn followed behind them. "So let's get right to it because I have to go. Sam needs money and Mercedes needs a date. Discuss."

"Ooh, yes, please. I would love all the coffee," Sam chuckled as he sat on one of the stools. His face was straight and staring as he turned to look up at Quinn. "Ma's right, you do need to calm down."

"Excuse you I am a Lawyer we got to the point." She sat next to them.

Mercedes laughed shaking her head. "Quin doesn't know how to calm down she has two speeds fast and supernova fast." she teased.

Sam nodded in understanding. "Oh, I know. That's how I broke my finger," he told her, accepting the cup of coffee gratefully.

"For one you were clumsy that's how you broke your finger and two we are not bonding over how amazing I am, though I am." She teased. "Now Merce you should tell him what you need."

Mercedes nodded. "Oh right. Well okay I just need someone who can fool my family into thinking we are in love. I know this is unconventional but Q wouldn't take no so here we are. Just need a doting boyfriend who loves me and uh, gets along with my daughter. That's it."

Quinn looked at Sam. "Told ya, simple."

"You ran into me," Sam insisted, pointing said finger at her. He sighed and listened to Mercedes, his eyes widening slightly. "You have a daughter?"

"I did not!" Quinn defended. Mercedes smiled seeing how they were together. It was nice. When Sam looked at she nodded. "Uh yes I have a six year old named Faith...is that a bad thing?"

Sam just gave Quinn a look before turning back to Mercedes. "No! No, I mean... that's a wonderful thing for you. And explains why you have to be around your ex at Christmas. It's just, in my experience, children are way smarter than any of us."

Mercedes sighed. "Trust me I know and Faith is no exception. She will put your through the ringer more than my parents would. So if you are even considering it you should think it through. This is just really weird. Like really really weird."

Sam didn't love the idea of lying to a kid, especially when he's pretty sure it wasn't going to work anyway. "I can't argue with that. And I'm guessing I'd have to come up with some kinda story so your parents don't think you're dating a homeless, jobless man. Oh, God, it hurts more when I say it out loud."

"My parents care more about who you are as a man then what you have." Mercedes looked at him sadly. "What exactly happened with your job?"

"The bar went under," Sam said simply, shrugging his shoulders. "It was a family owned and all these chain restaurants have been popping up with happy hour specials. They couldn't keep up."

Mercedes felt that deep in her soul, because when she first opened the bakery she didn't know if she was going to make it. "It sucks people don't have respect for Mom and Pops places like that." Mercedes took a breath and sighed. "You don't have to do this, I can offer you a job here and I can just go to Vermont alone."

Sam looked around. He could probably do pretty good here. He was guessing the tips weren't exactly as good as tending bar, but he was a good customer service. Still... His eyes met Mercedes' again. "What do you want me to do?"

She grew confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean... what would help you the most?" Sam explained. "Me being here or there with you?"

Mercedes looked at him. "Honestly. If you come with me you would be saving me from a lot of drama and embarrassment. But it's a lot to ask and you don't know me or my situation."

Sam sipped at his coffee, setting it down carefully and resting his hands on the counter. "Then... I'll come with you," he decided. She seemed nice enough and he was never one to back down from helping someone out. "We could tell your parents we met when you hired me at your bakery... and if you really did, that part wouldn't even be a lie!"

Mercedes smiled. "Well then, welcome to "Have Mercy's Treats.". She held her hand out for him to shake it. "Typically we would be open but due to the Holiday's and having so many orders coming in, we only open from 12pm to 4pm. But normally it's 7am to 6pm."

Quinn was excited they agreed to do this, it would be good for both of them. "Well how about you guys go back to the office and get to know each other, while I steal these Danish for Mike and head out ."

Sam smiled brightly and shook Mercedes' hand. He was happy to help her with her family and make some money along the way, but knowing he'd have something steady afterwards gave him a little more peace of mind. "Thank you." He grabbed his own danish and eyed Quinn. "You're not taking mine."

Mercedes laughed shaking her head. "I have more, I have learned that Quinn is greedy."

"Girl when your sweets are as good as yours of course I am greedy."

Mercedes gathered her things as her second in command Tina walked in. "What's going on Boss Lady?! Quinn." She eyed Sam as Mercedes smiled.

"Tina hey perfect timing! I have to get something together but all the orders are done. First shift should be coming in shortly and this is Sam, he is going to be coming on after the new year."

Tina nodded, "Nice to meet you Sam you couldn't be working at a better place. Mercedes is a great boss and well she has us taste test her creations so thats my favorite time of the week."

"Ooh," Sam cooed, laughing gently. "Something tells me the free samples are gonna be harder to resist here than my last job. Of course they won't get me drunk either, so that's a perk."

Mercedes laughed. "Oh, before I forget, Tina, do not let Mrs. Campbell tell you that she gets half off. She pulled that last week with Jeff."

Tina nodded. "Got it. Well let me get everything together." She moved away from them and that is when Mercedes realized Quinn had snuck out. Smiling she looked at Sam. "We can go to my office upstairs. There is gonna be a lot of noise soon and we should get to know each other."

She grabbed her things and made her way upstairs. The building had a two bedroom apartment attached to it and on days Mercedes didn't have her daughter and had to do late night baking she would stay there so it was fully furnished and she used one bedroom as her office.

"Oh. Yes... right." Sam looked around as he followed her, his hands tucked into his pockets. This whole thing was still fairly awkward. Okay, really awkward. But at least everyone seemed relatively nice. "This is cool. Do you live up here?"

Opening the door and leading him into the office. "When I first started it was a lot of late nights here, but after I had Faith and I bought the house I pretty much just use it as an office or space to use when I have a lot of late nights and my daughter is with her dad."

The modernly decorated place smelled like Vanilla and Brown sugar. Sitting in the desk chair she took a breath. "Okay, so what are some things I should know about you?"

"I guess I'm gonna have to find a place when we get back," Sam mused. "I doubt Q will want me on her couch forever." Nor did he want to stay there. "Oh, right. Um... I'm 28. Grew up in Nashville originally, but we moved around some. I have a little brother and sister who are both in college right now."

Mercedes chewed her bottom lip thinking. "You are helping me out big time and if Q trusts you then I trust you, so if you want, you can move in here." She listened to him and nodded. "Well I am 30 I have been divorced for almost two years, and a 6 year old light of my life. I have built this bakery from the ground up and have a degree in Business."

Sam's eyes widened once again. "Wait, seriously? Is there a real bed here?" he asked hopefully. "Cause that would be... amazing!" He took a breath as he listened to her. "Sounds like you're doing better than me. The place seems awesome. And this danish is great!"

Mercedes nodded. "Yeah in the other bedroom. I mean it would still have to be my office but every other space is yours." Mercedes smiled at the compliment. "Danish are good but I am known for my pies. "

Sam nodded slowly. "Well, I can't wait to try those too. So when would be leaving? Quinn said Vermont, right?"

Mercedes nodded. "Friday so four days. And we will be there for two weeks. Christmas and New Years. I just... okay here's the deal when it comes to all this, us, we can't just say that we are together we have to actually act as if we are together. Holding hands, flirting and well kissing and I just want to make sure you know what you are getting yourself into."

Sam leaned forward on her desk and smiled widely at her. The combo of bright smiles and shining eyes usually did pretty well for him. "Are you questioning my ability to romance the hell out of you?" he asked teasingly.

Mercedes laughed. "Well I mean I don't know you or what you are capable of. S yes I am questioning you and your ability.

Sam licked his lips slowly, letting the bottom one drag through his teeth ever so slightly. "Then I guess I'll just have to prove myself."

Mercedes had noticed that Sam was very good looking but the way he was looking at her was down right sinful. SHe had no idea what to say so she just nodded.

Satisfied that he'd gotten his point across, Sam back in his seat again, still smirking. "If there's mistletoe, I'll knock your socks right off," he promised.

Mercedes swallowed. "So you will only kiss me if there is mistletoe? So if there isn't then I don't get to find out?"

"I didn't say that," Sam insisted, shaking his head. "But there's kissin' and then there's mistletoe kissin'."

Mercedes looked at him. "Okay but what is the difference between kissin' and mistletoe kissin'?" She asked using her version of his accent. Why was she getting hot just from talking?

"I'm not sure it's something I can really explain. I think you're just gonna have to wait to experience it," Sam told her, leaning on one arm of the chair. A little genuine flirting couldn't hurt too much and it would only make the relationship even more believable.

Mercedes raised an eyebrow, she could have asked him more on that but she really didn't know him to be on him like that. "Well then I suppose I we will have to see." She chewed her bottom lip as she did when she was nervous. "Sam this is, this is something that I really just." Taking a break she pulled out her family photos. "My dad is a Plastic Surgeon. My mom, she is an Interior Decorator. And they both have given me everything. When I told them I was getting a divorce it didn't matter that I was top of my class from Kindergarten until I graduated with my Masters in Business. It didn't matter that I won Varsity Volleyball in College and High School Nationals. It didn't matter that when I was 12 I came in third place at the National Spelling Bee. Just incase you think I am bragging, I am letting you know cause they will question you on this. None of that mattered because to them I failed the worst way. For the last two years all I have heard is how much I should have tried harder and fought and I just don't want to deal with all that this year. That is why I agreed with Quinn. I can't take one more year of disappointment you know?" She wiped her eyes trying not dwell on it any more.

Sam frowned, his instincts telling him to go hug her. But they really didn't know each other all that well yet. "If I can ask... and feel free to tell me to butt out, but... why didn't things work out?"

Mercedes glanced at him, it wasn't something she really wanted to get into but if Sam was going to be her date then he had to know. So Preston and I met in college he enthralled me dared me to come out of my shell and I fell in love with him and I think a part of him fell in love with me but his heart was with his ex and I knew it deep down. They grew up together, broke up when he went to college and stayed in touch. He never cheated but his heart just wasn't into me and instead of staying for Faith like he wanted too,I left. Why stay married and have more kids when you are never going to love me like that."

Sam nodded slowly. "Well, forgive me again for talking out of turn, but it sounds like your parents need to mind their own business. I get that they want what's best for you, but... way I figure, that's up to you. I promise I won't say that to 'em though."

Mercedes sighed. "I know that as the 30 year old business owner sitting before you, but as the only daughter and youngest in the midst of four boys, I never wanted to be a disappointment and my family doesn't believe in divorce." Mercedes gave a wry smile. "So that is what you are getting into, still wanna do it?"

Sam just shrugged. "I think I can handle a couple weeks of them. All our families are a little messed up in their own ways. And, hey, I love my parents and they love me... but they aren't exactly thrilled that I'm broke and sleeping in their basement either."

Mercedes nodded as she handed him a few more photos, one of her and her four older brothers and one of her and her daughter. "If you are sure then we should talk about money. I know I am offering you a job and a place to stay, I can also offer to pay your way and for anything that you would need. We would have to get you some clothes as there are some traditions I need you prepared for."

Sam nodded along again, raising an eyebrow at that last part. "Traditions? There's no sacrifices involved, right? Cause I'm not sure that's worth the money."

For the first time Mercedes burst out laughing, "No, no, we just have to dress up for dinners, there will be some events like a play and we have cookies baking contests which I unfairly win every year. Things like that."

Sam smiled, glad that he finally got her loosened up a little. "Gotcha. Since we're dating, I get to be on your team in the cookie contest, right?"

Mercedes nodded still smiling. "Yes you are my partner in everything. Also just so you know they watch everything. So if sometimes you feel like you should touch me, then I say go for it. But just don't make it look forced."

Sam still thought it was kind of sad that her parents were that concerned with her every move, but that's none of his business. Instead he just smiled sweetly. "Shouldn't be a problem. I can't imagine touching you to be a burden."

Mercedes shook her head. "Yeah you say that but you ain't never touched me before so yeah you never know I just don't want us to be awkward or you know people seeing through us."

"Unless you punch me when I do it, I think I'll be okay," Sam chuckled. "And I wouldn't worry too much about it. Except... maybe your kid. Cause I'm telling you... they're geniuses."

She smiled. "Well Faith is due here a little later so we will see."

Mercedes phone buzzed and she looked at it rolling her eyes as it was from Quinn.

**Q:** You guys making out yet?

**M:** Shut up!

**M:** No we are talking about whats gonna happen. Leave me alone love ya.

Looking back up at Sam she cleared her throat. "Okay so is there anything else you wanna ask me?"

Sam sighed, scratching at the back of his head. "I'm not really sure. This is all kind of a whirlwind, you know? It's like when you're in a job interview and your mind goes blank. Which would explain my lack of job."

Mercedes nodded understanding. "Well we have time you know? We don't leave until Friday. I have to be here until we open at 12 but we can go shopping around 2 if that's okay."

She heard Sam's phone buzz and already knew it was Quinn, the girl was nosy.

**Q:** So what do you think?

Sam glanced at his phone. "She's annoying," he declared. "Why do we put up with her? Let's see... how shall I respond. I know... 'I think... you're annoying'," he said as he typed.

**Sam:** I think you're annoying

"And that sounds fine. Would you mind terribly if I took a shower and freshened up?"

Mercedes giggled. "She means well Sam. She is trying to be considerate to both of us." When he sent the text she snorted. "Yeah the bathroom is right down the hall. I will just be in here working.

**Q:** I meant about Mercedes you doofus

Sam gasped as he read the text. "She called me a doofus. See? I told you we all had difficult family members," he reminded her with a knowing nod. "And thanks. I'm just gonna grab my bag out of the car."

**Sam:** I said what I said!

Mercedes laughed. "Well I mean that's what family does." Grabbing the orders she needed she smiled. "I am going to head back down there are a few orders we still need filled." Standing she chewed her bottom lip. "Thank you Sam." With that she made her way down and headed to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Q**: Jerk I just wanted to know if you thought she was cute.

Sam smiled softly at her and nodded. "Yeah, of course. I like helping people out and you're helping me out too. So thank you. We got one of those... what do you call 'em? Symbiotic relationships." He gave her a little wave before he went to retrieve his bag from the car.

**Sam:** Stop calling me names! And, duh, I have eyes.

**Q:** Well stop acting like it and I won't call you out on it.

**Q:** She is a great person I love her to death so be good to her.

**Sam:** Then stop being such a Nosy McGee! :stuck_out_tongue: If you wanted to know what was going on so bad you shoulda stuck around.

**Sam:** Her family sounds like they need a serious chill pill

**Q:** Do you not know me at all?

**Q:** Her family are a lot to take in, they love her but they worry too. It's a more advanced version of you and Stacey

**Q:** She may be 30 but she is the baby. You kiss her yet?

**Sam:** Yeah, that's why I know you're annoying

**Sam:** Excuse me?! I am not overprotective of Stacey... :eyes:

**Sam:** NO! ...I talked about it tho

**Q:** YOU WENT WITH HER ON HER FIRST DATE!

**Q:** You talked about it? You got all cocky didn't you?

**Sam:** I didn't GO WITH HER! I just... also wanted to see that movie!

**Sam:** I prefer to call it 'confident'.

**Q:** Uh huh that's what you say but we all know the truth.

**Q:** And yet she didn't kiss you sooo

**Q:** Just don't fall for her cause she has been hurt a lot and I don't want to have to hurt you

**Sam:** Not yet. But she also told me if I wanna touch her, I should go ahead and do it, so.

**Sam:** Thanks for your trust in me

**Q:** Touch her? What does that mean?

**Q:** I just know how you get with pretty girls I don't want her to hurt you either

**Sam:** You know, like couples do. Arm holding, back rubbing... nose booping? idk.

**Sam:** That I HURT them?!

**Q:** Oh :eyes:

**Q:** It came out wrong. She might catch feelings and think you want more from her then you do. Ugh I hate text

**Sam:** I'm sure we'll figure it all out. We're both adults here.

**Sam:** I'm gonna take a shower now

**Q:** Sam you know I love you, but you don't see the effect you have on women. Amber damn near lost it when you broke up with her.

**Q:** My friend Mandy flirted with you for a year and you still don't realize it.

**Sam:** You know Amber's crazy, right?

**Sam:** And WHO is Mandy?

**Q:** Uh duh you the one who dated her.

**Q:** You remember my college roommate

**Sam:** YOU set me up with her!

**Sam:** Ohhhhh, yeah. Why didn't anyone tell me?

**Q:** She didn't get crazy until you started dating her sooo:woman_shrugging:

**Q:** She dropped like a million hints

**Sam:** That's a lie and you know it!

**Sam:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Sam:** I need to get in the showerrrrr

**Q:** Nope

**Q:** Go ahead and take your shower I will call you later

**Sam:** Fiiiiine

* * *

Sam got in the shower and cleaned himself up. He hated the feeling he got after being in the car for hours. He pulled on a clean pair of jeans once he got out and stepped back into the apartment to take a look around.

Mercedes had taken her time, trying to make sure that everything was in order. She knew it was because Tina was almost as meticulous as she was but then again, she was trained by Mercedes. After giving Sam enough time to change and get dressed she headed back upstairs to see how he was feeling.

Sam turned when he heard the door open, quickly realizing he hadn't actually put a shirt on yet. "Oh, uh... hi. Sorry, I didn't know you'd be back already."

Mercedes was caught off guard at seeing a shirtless Sam. She knew he probably had a body but this was just crazy. His hair was wet, his body glistening and she was just standing there looking like a fool. Shaking her head she quickly turned away from him. "Sorry just checking on you."

"It's cool. I was just, uh... air drying while I checked out the place," Sam chuckled as he went to his bag. He pulled a t-shirt over his head quickly. "It's really nice. Oh, you can... look at me now."

Mercedes turned back towards Sam and swallowed hard trying not to be affected by him. "Yeah it was my very first place..." She cleared her throat. "You must work out a lot..."

"Oh... yeah. I like to keep myself up, I guess," Sam admitted, grinning slightly. "So are your parents the type of people that'll expect us to share a room or the type to forbid it?"

Mercedes shook off his shirtless wet chest and focused on his face. "They would expect us to share a room. The vacation house in Vermont doesn't have anymore extra rooms. Is that a problem?"

"No, not at all. Just wondering. If that's the case though, you're probably gonna see me shirtless now and then so... guess we got that out of the way," he laughed.

Mercedes nodded. "I suppose you are right. I mean if they see me react like that to you shirtless it will give us away. Maybe you should take your shirt off so I can get used to it? I dunno."

Sam's smirk only grew wider. "Do you... want me to?"

Mercedes shook her head. "No, but I probably need you too so go for it. We can't be awkward around each other it. If we have been dating for 6 months like I lied and said we have to be comfortable around each other."

Sam nodded along. "I guess that's true." He pulled the shirt back off and went to sit on the couch. "Not that is should have to be said, but in today's world I'd rather set your mind at ease. I'm not expecting anything from you behind closed doors. Even if I still think Q was trying to pimp me out."

Mercedes watched him, trying her best not to be affected by him and his shirtlessness. She looked at him and nodded. "I didn't think you would. I am not that kinda girl anyways. I have only ever been with my husband so yeah." She moved closer to him but chose not to sit next to him. "I umm so tell me something about you that not many people know."

Sam hummed, trying to think of something interesting. "Um, I love to draw," he told her. "Comics mostly, but I mess around with different styles."

Why couldn't she stop looking at his chest, and worst why did she want to touch him. "Oh I would love to see some of your work, I am always looking for a new logo."

"Oh yeah? That'd be cool. Yeah, you can look," Sam offered, twisting his fingers together awkwardly. "So you've always loved baking and stuff?"

She placed her hair behind her ears. "I have, It was always something I love to do and I figured why not make a career out of it. I won a few baking contests and saved every penny I had to open this place. But there were some people who tried to take advantage of me and so I decided to take some Business classes and that is where I met Quinn and well Preston."

Sam nodded along. "Yeah, a lot of people suck," he agreed simply. "So you went to school with Quinn. Do you know who Mandy is?"

Mercedes glanced at him and smirked. "Mandy? Lord that name brings back some memories. She was Quinn's roommate and as ditzy as they come. But she was obsessed with people. If she saw you once and liked you she thought you were soulmates."

Sam leaned back on the couch and rested his hands on his stomach. "Alright. Dodged a bullet. Good to know," he chuckled. "Anyway. I think it's really cool that you built all this on your own. I'm not sure I could do it."

Mercedes laughed sitting up a bit. "I mean it wasn't all by myself. My workers, Q they all play a huge part in making it great. In encouraging me and helping my to create a place where people love to come too." She looked at Sam, and then back down to her hands. "You should probably put your shirt back on, you must be cold or something." and if you don't I will end up touching you. she thought to herself.

"Hmm? Oh, right?" Honestly, he'd totally forgotten. He had a habit of sitting around shirtless anyway, but he didn't want to make her uncomfortable. He pulled the t-shirt quickly over his head. "Well, hopefully I can help too. Gotta be honest, don't know a ton about baking, but I'm real good with people."

Mercedes was both sad and happy he put his shirt on. "I can help you with the baking but if you are good with people you can be in the front, it's up to you." She said softly. "We should probably get going, find you a few things."

Right, they were going shopping. Sam found it really easy to talk to Mercedes and he could kind of get lost in it. He figured that would be good since they were pretended to be in a relationship and all. Less he'd have to fake. "Sure. I'm ready when you are."

Mercedes stood and nodding going to grab her purse. "Follow me we can take my car." She lead him out of the apartment and back through the bakery, she stole two of the Santa decorated sugar cookies she made earlier and handed one to Sam as they made their way to her Lexus SUV. "Give you a bit of a taste of why I win the cookie contest."

Sam followed her, his hands tucked into his pockets as he walked. "Ooh, Santa," he said happily. He had just bitten his head off when he looked at her car. "Damn. No wonder you can afford to pay me to be your boyfriend."

Mercedes stopped and looked at him. "So I guess I should tell you this now. Yes I do very well for myself. Business is great. I can afford to pay my workers very well. But my family is very very well off. You will see when we get there. And Preston is as well. So between the divorce, my business and family, yes I can afford certain things."

Sam just nodded. He couldn't deny it'd be interesting to see how the other half lived, so to speak. "And you're sure they're gonna be okay with you dating... me?"

Mercedes smiled softly. "My family may be well off but they aren't like that. It's not about how much you make, it's about how well you treat their daughter."

"Good to know. I can certainly treat you well. Even as a pretend boyfriend," Sam chuckled as he got into the car. "Also this Santa is delicious."

"Well you would be the first boyfriend, fake or not, since the divorce so yeah." She said with a sigh. As she drove to the mall, she smiled softly. "Thanks it's my own recipe." The drive wasn't that far and as she found a parking spot she pulled in and shut off the car. "Ready?"

"All the more reason you deserve to be treated the best," Sam reasoned. He shrugged at her question. "I guess. I haven't had anyone shop with me since my mom."

Mercedes laughed. "Well I appreciate it and I appreciate this." She lead him into the mall and walked towards Nordstrom. It was the first stop on their shopping trip and she hoped Sam was ready to get a semi makeover. "Okay so you are gonna need some winter gear but also a few nice suits and sweaters."

Sam just held up his hands in surrender. "I'll let you lead the way. If I look at the price tags, I might have a stroke. So feel free to just play dress up with me and I'll follow along."

Mercedes smiled. "Really? You really shouldn't have told me that!" She said taking his hand and leading him over to the men's section. She grabbed a few sweaters that looked like they were Sam's size, then went to the Jeans. "Okay so I want you to try these on." She pointed towards the fitting room. "Over there and I will grab you a few more things."

This was all definitely very new for Sam. He didn't entirely understand why one needed to pay three times more for jeans that still looked just like jeans, but if she was paying, he wouldn't question her. "Alrighty," he said as he wandered off to get changed. "It's like I'm in Pretty Woman."

Mercedes grabbed a few things that she thought would look nice on Sam and made her way to the dressing room. She knocked on the door. "Okay let me see."

"Hang on a sec." Sam zipped up his pants and turned around to look at his own ass. Not a bad fit. Satisfied, he opened the dressing room door and stepped outside. "What do you think?"

When he opened the door Mercedes looked at him and smiled. The sweater fit his arms perfectly and the Jean's were a perfect fit. "It looks great how does it feel?"

"Pretty good, I guess?" He wasn't entirely sure how it was supposed to feel. Were expensive clothes supposed to feel different? He looked into the full length mirror. "I do look good."

Mercedes nodded. "As long as it's not too tight or anything." She held up a black suit with Lavender vest. "I was thinking you could wear this for dinner, the vest matches mine and Faiths."

"I don't know. A good pair of tight jeans has done a lot for me. But... probably not for this... occasion," Sam realized with a slow smile. "You want me to try that on?"

Mercedes snorted, shaking her head. "I have thought that myself on occasion." She nodded. "Yes, I think this is your size..."

"Nothing wrong with showing off what you got now and then," Sam chuckled. He took the suit from her and disappeared back into the dressing room. "Only one way to find out. So is this dinner at your parents' place? Or do you guys go somewhere fancy?"

"Agreed." She said sitting and waiting for Sam to come out. "It's Christmas Party, they host it every year." She bit her bottom lip. "I should warn you there will be a lot of people there like a few Judges, Senators, people like that..."

"Okay..." Sam replied slowly, wondering what that meant for him. "Then I guess I should warn you about something." He finished dressing and opened the door. "I'm not what you'd call... the smartest of the cookies."

Mercedes glanced up and had to swallow hard before she could speak, he looked way too hot in that suit. "Wow you look nice." She said softly. "And what do you mean?"

Sam looked down at himself and smiled a little proudly. He did look good all cleaned up. "What I mean is... the people I tend to hang out with are more your blue collar types. And I find reading to be exhausting and mostly unnecessary."

Mercedes nodded. "Then you will be a welcomed change for me."

"I just... don't wanna embarrass you or anything," Sam explained with a quiet voice. "I figure that's kinda the opposite of what you're going for here."

Mercedes stood, straightening out the tie he was wearing. "I like talking to you, and I am sure you will do fine. Just don't let anyone intimidate you."

"I just don't know much about law or politics or anything like that," Sam admitted a shrug, letting her adjust him.

"That's okay, I don't either. So at least this year I won't be the only one who fakes it." She stepped from him. "Well you can change and then we can go grab your shoes."

Sam nodded and found himself smiling before he even realized it. Mercedes seemed genuinely cool and he was beginning to think this might actually be a little fun for reasons other than the money.

Mercedes grabbed the clothes as Sam changed and took them to the counter so she could pay for them. Once Sam was out and everything was paid for, she lead him towards the next store. "So what size shoe do you wear I am thinking we get like three pairs..."

Sam had told her he would be her dress up doll for the day and it seemed she was taking it to heart. Even if it was a little weird, she seemed to be having fun, which he found himself enjoying. "Um, 14."

Turning towards him her eyes grew wide, she looked down to the front of his pants and then caught herself. "Ahem okay yeah let's go find them." She said moving towards the shoe store.

"Mommy!" Mercedes heard and turned to see Faith running towards her, with her ex and his new bride right behind her. She looked at Sam then bent down to hug her daughter. "Faith! What are you guys doing here?"

Preston looked at her. "We had a few last minute gifts to get. What are you doing here?" He asked eyeing Sam. "Same, we had some last minute things to get."

Sam chuckled softly. "You asked, I answered," he teased before turning around at the sound. He swallowed and mentally reminded himself to act like he hadn't just met Mercedes earlier that day. He held his hand out to Preston. "Sam Evans. I've heard a lot about you."

Preston accepted Sam's hand and shook it as he looked from Sam to Mercedes. "Sorry I haven't heard anything about you..."

Mercedes stood up still holding Faith. "That is because I wanted to see how I felt about him before I brought him around everyone...you were going to officially meet him at my parents."

Faith eyed Sam. "Are you mommy's boyfriend?"

Sam gestured at Mercedes' explanation. He turned and looked at her with expert heart eyes. "I guess that means she feels good things about me," he said with a grin. His smile grew at Faith's question. "I sure am. I've heard a lot about you too. Like how smart you are."

Preston nodded. "Well she's a good woman who deserves the best." He said releasing Sam's hand. "This is my wife Brenda." The woman smiled softly.

Faith looked at Sam trying to gage her feelings for him.

Mercedes sighed. "Well we gotta finishing getting these things did you want us to take Faith now?"

"No we promised her ice cream before we would drop her off." Preston said still looking from Mercedes to Sam.

"Can't argue with that," Sam agreed, resting his hand on Mercedes' back once Preston let go of it. "Ooh, it's hard to pass up ice cream. If I were you, I'd go for a rocky road. Or maybe mint chocolate chip. It depends on what mood you're in," he told Faith with a shrug.

Faith shook her head. "I like cookies n cream." she said proudly. "Extra cookies."

"Extra cookies, uh huh and if you get them you will be up all night." Mercedes said looking at her then Preston.

"Small kids cone, I promise." He said with a nod. "Well we will let you go and I will drop Faith off at the bakery tonight."

Mercedes nodded. "Okay." She kissed Faith before turning and leaving with Sam but leaned into him. "You are gonna have to be closer than they are still watching." She said knowing they were.

"See, that sounds delicious too. I didn't even think of that. Your mom's right. You are smart," Sam told Faith with a nod. "See ya later, Faith. It was good to finally meet you all." He just smiled over at Mercedes as they walked away, sliding his fingers into hers. "What? You want me to carry you?" he teased.

Mercedes laughed shaking her head. "I mean I wouldn't be opposed to you carrying me. I was thinking more a kiss on the cheek or something. But this works too."

"I'm already carrying the bags," Sam insisted, laughing along with her. He glanced over his shoulder and gave them one more wave. "So all your family is this nosy, huh?"

Mercedes nodded. "Yeah they are all noisier than them so good luck." She said leading him to the shoe store. "How about after all this I reward you with Ice cream too?"

Sam's eyes widened and he bounced up and down slightly. "Oooh, can I get rocky road? Please, please?"

Mercedes laughed at Sam and nodded. "I guess you can get rocky road." She moved him towards the shoe store and chewed her bottom lip as she looked over to Sam. If how he handled Preston and Faith was any indication, this trip wouldn't be a complete disaster.


	3. Chapter 3

The last week had been filled trying to get Sam accustomed to what he was getting into. She had invited him over for dinner and to stay the night since they were leaving early the next morning.

The alarm went off and she moved to take the Chicken Parmesan out of the oven. Faith ran in and smiled. "Mommy I set the table." Mercedes glanced at Faith and smiled. "Good girl! Now go wash your hands, Sam will be here in a few minutes and then we can eat."

Honestly, Sam was more nervous about this dinner than the fancy one with her parents and the well to dos. He still believed Faith would call him out before anyone else would, so he had to be really good at this. He readjusted his backpack on his shoulder and knocked at the door.

Hearing a knock on the door, Mercedes grabbed the towel and wiped her hands going to it. Wearing a pair of hip hugging jeans and an off the shoulder purple shirt covered by a purple zebra print apron. Opening the door she smiled. "Hi Sam, come on in!" She moved as Faith ran out the room. "My hands are clean." she stopped seeing Sam. "Hi Sam."

This last week with Mercedes had actually been really fun and he found himself looking forward to seeing her, which was just as true now. He returned her smile as he stepped inside. "Hey. And hi to you, Faith. Something smells good. Did you make us dinner?" he asked the little girl.

Faith laughed, "I made the noodles!" She said proudly. "And I helped with the pie!"

Mercedes smiled it was clear that Faith really did like Sam. "Dinner is ready if you wanna come on in."

"You gotta wash your hands first though." Faith said.

"There's pie?" Sam asked with genuine excitement. "I'm guessing that means you inherited your mama's baking skills. And, of course. I would never eat without washing my hands." Yeah, he could totally lie.

"Apple Crum...ple." She said proudly. "Mommy taught me how to bake."

Mercedes shut the door and smiled. "Well I will bring things to the table. Faith can you show Sam where to wash his hands and bring him to the dining room?" Faith nodded and lead the way.

"Ooh, one of my favorites. I can't wait. And since your mama is an amazing baker, I bet you are too." Sam followed her back so he could wash his hands. "Now, Faith, I have a question for you."

Faith turned towards Sam. "Good cause i gots a question for you too."

"Oh, you do?" Sam asked as he scrubbed his hands. "Well, my pa always told me it's polite to let ladies go first, so you go ahead and ask yours."

Faith glanced at him. "Pa?" She turned to Sam. "Why don't you and mommy kiss? Daddy kisses Brenda all the time."

"Yeah, I call my daddy, Pa. It's a southern thing," Sam told her. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Who says we don't kiss? We've just been kissing in private." He dried his hands off with a nearby towel. "I didn't know how you'd feel about me kissing your mommy, you know? I didn't wanna make you sad or angry. So I thought it'd be better if we kept it private until you said it was cool."

"Oh I just call my dad, daddy or dad." Faith eyed Sam for a moment. "You can kiss her. She smiles more when you are around."

"Those work good too. You ever watch Little House on the Prairie?" he asked curiously. He nodded at blessing, finding he was smiling himself. "I'm glad I make her smile. Let's go find her so I can give her a kiss, hmm?"

Faith shook her head. "I don't watch it...was that your question?" She nodded handing Sam the towel.

"It wasn't. It was another question I thought of while we were talking," Sam explained. "The little girl in that show calls her dad, Pa." Once his hands were dry, he gestured for Faith to lead him to the dining room. "I'll ask my question once we're at the table."

Faith eyed him again wondering why he was waiting bit nodded. "Okay." She leads him to the dining room as Mercedes had finished setting the places. She smiled. "Well I am glad you two managed to find your way back."

"We were having a chat," Sam explained before stepping close and kissing her sweetly. "I got the a-okay on the kissing in front of the k-i-d," he whispered loudly, fully aware that Faith could hear him.

Mercedes smiled at Sam. "Oh did you?" She whispered back just as loudly. "Well that is good to know." Faith giggled. "I can hear you, you know." Mercedes looked at her shocked. "What? But we were totally whispering."

"Oh my gosh! Does this kid know how to spell too? She is a genius!" Sam smiled as he took a seat at the table. "We're definitely in trouble with this one around."

Faith beamed and Mercedes nodded. "I tried to warn you Sam, she gets her beauty and her brains from her mama."

"I do have one complaint. You've never shown this kid Little House on the Prairie," Sam pointed out, shaking his finger at Mercedes. "She's missing out."

"Oh no Faith, I am so sorry but it looks like Sam and I are gonna have our first fight. Little House was an okay show. There I said it."

Sam's jaw fell open as he stared at Mercedes, a hand coming up to cover his chest. "Ouch. That one hurt me. Right here."

Mercedes smiled and shook her head, "I'm sorry, I take it back." Faith giggle at their antics.

Sam nodded with satisfaction. "Now, if you don't mind, before we eat I wanted to ask Faith a quick question."

Mercedes nodded and Faith sat up with a smile giving Sam her full attention.

"Okay, so this is the first time I've had a girlfriend who had a kid," Sam told Faith. "But I had some friends who told me their mom's boyfriends would try to give them presents to trick them into liking them. And I thought about it and I'd never wanna trick you cause that would be really mean, right? And I figured you were way too smart for that anyway. So I said to myself, 'I should definitely not get Faith a present.' Now, do you think that was the right decision?"

Faith looked at Sam and thought about his question. Then she looked at her mom who encouraged her to be honest. "You should get me a gift because it's Christmas and I have been really good right mom? But not if it's just so I would like you cause I already do. Mommy does too." Mercedes glanced at Faith and then Sam. She hated lying to her daughter but for some reason she was really glad the girl like him.

Sam nodded slowly as if he was pondering over Faith's answer. "Interesting. Okay, I have to be honest with you. I did you get a present," he admitted. "But I just wanted to make absolutely sure you knew it wasn't because I was trying to trick you. It's because I think you're really awesome and, like you said, it's Christmas and that's part of the fun. But because it's for Christmas, you're gonna have to wait until then. Sound like a deal?"

Faith frowned. "Ummm...okay." She said softly. "I can wait." She would normally give him her puppy dog eyes and get her way but she would save that for Christmas eve. Mercedes smiled. "Well now that we know he got us presents should we tell him we got him one?" Faith smiled. "We got you a present too!"

Sam gasped with excitement, smiling over at Faith. "You did? I guess I'll be good and wait too." He leaned in towards Faith and loud whispered again. "If you eat all your dinner, I might have a small, today gift for you, but we'll keep that between us."

Faith's eyes got wide as she nodded. Mercedes made everyone's plate, somehow this just felt right. She grabbed the lemonade and pouring everyone a cup. "So who is excited about this trip? We leave for the airport at 4am."

Sam looked up at her, genuinely disturbed by this information even if he had heard it before. "That really shouldn't be a time that people should be allowed to be awake, I'm just saying."

Mercedes smiled. "I know but our flight leaves at 7, so we have to be there early. But I promise I will make sure that you can sleep the entire flight."

Sam was still pouting about it just a smidge, but he'd do what he had to do. "Can we bring snacks? Snacks could get me through."

Mercedes smiled. "Already packed, though we have to get things to drink there." She took a sip from her drink. "Are you fully packed?"

"It's like you don't know me at all," Sam said, eyeing her with a little smirk. "I totally packed like a week ago. Okay, that's a lie. I did it right before I came over tonight, but still, it's done."

Faith smiled. "I packed too mommy." Mercedes nodded. "Well then I am proud of both of you and you both can have some apple crumble and ice cream."

Sam held a hand up, offering Faith a high five in celebration. "I hope you're watching out there, Santa!" he said at the ceiling. "We're being very good!"

Mercedes stood clearing the plates. "Faith how about you tell Sam about the snowman building contest while I get the plates." She said walking away. Faith beamed. "Its kids and one adult and we all get to make a snowman. I never win though."

"Mmm. Mmhmm." Sam nodded, taking this news very seriously. "I see. And who have you been teaming up with?"

Faith sighed. "My dad." She leaned closer to Sam and whispered. "He's not good." She sat back. "I wanted to make Olaf."

Sam had a feeling stepping in on something that she did with her dad probably wouldn't go over so well with said dad. "I'm sure he's trying his best. And I'm sure he loves doing it with you. Why can't you make Olaf?"

Faith shrugged. "He isn't really creative." She looked at Sam. "Do you wanna help?"

"Well, everybody's good at different things," Sam told her. "Um..." He glanced over at Mercedes. "If there's only one adult allowed, I'm sure your dad would wanna do it with you."

Faith frowned. "But it's not fun for us..." Faith turned to Mercedes. "Can he just do the stocking hunt with me this year?" She gave Mercedes the puppy dog eyes and she placed the pie in front of her. "Faith... look if your dad is okay with Sam helping you with the snowman contest then I will give up the stocking hunt so you and your dad can do it. As long as Sam is okay with it too,"

"I'd love to join you in any of the activities. As long as your dad is okay with it," Sam confirmed. "We wouldn't wanna make him sad though. That's no way to spend Christmas."

Faith nodded. "Okay." Mercedes looked at him and mouthed "Thank you." She sat down and smiled. "Its two weeks of a lot of fun."

Sam gave Mercedes a little nod. He took her hand and kissed the back of it sweetly, smiling over at Faith. "I promise we'll have fun no matter what."

Mercedes watched him kiss her hand and blushed. Why did she like it so much? "Okay, so let's dig in. Sam, Faith and I want to know what you think about it."

"Right, right. I'm excited." He picked his fork up and took a big bite, closing his eyes so he could get a proper taste. "Hmm... I think that's the best apple pie I've ever had."

Faith clapped happily. "Really?"

"Absolutely," Sam confirmed. "My mouth is happier than it's ever been. I have a serious case of the happy mouth."

Faith happily ate her pie and Mercedes looked at Sam. "We are excited you like it. Faith is going to help me bake the pie this year for after Christmas dessert." Faith nodded. "I wanna bake like mommy when im older."

Sam raised his eyebrows, doing his best to look impressed. "Well, your mom's a great teacher so I'm sure you're gonna do great. She's helping me learn to be better at it too so I can work in the bakery."

Faith's eyes got big. "You are?" Mercedes nodded. "Yep, Sam is gonna be joining me there."

"I don't know a lot about baking," Sam admitted. "But your mom says I can work at the counter until I get better at it. Cause I think I'm pretty good at talking to people. What do you think?"

Faith nodded with a mouthful of pie. "You are good." Mercedes glanced at her. "Faith we don't talk with our mouthful." She swallowed. "Sorry." Mercedes finished her pie and drank some milk. "Okay finish your pie lil one cause it's bedtime." Faith nodded looking at Mercedes then Sam. "Are you guys sleeping together? Cause sometimes I like to sleep with mommy too."

Sam almost choked on his last bite of pie, pausing a moment to take a drink of milk. He cleared his throat and let out a small laugh. "If you wanna sleep with her, I think I can manage on my own for the night," he offered.

Mercedes couldn't help but laugh at Sam's reaction. Faith looked at him and thought for a moment. "No you can sleep with mommy...as long as I can get my gift."

Sam looked at Mercedes with eyes that were pleading for mercy. As innocent as it might have been, he'd certainly never had a kid ask him before. He turned back to Faith with a smile. "Sounds like a deal."

Mercedes leaned into Sam. "You do know when she says sleep she only means sleep right?"

"Yes, I got that!" Sam insisted with a whisper. "You know... after a few seconds." He cleared his throat once more and smoothed out the front of his shirt. "Tell you what, Faith. You brush your teeth and get in your jammies and we'll see about that present, yeah?"

Her eyes grew wide and she nodded jumping up from the table and towards her room. Mercedes sat back. "You are really good with her."

Sam shrugged it off as he stood from the table and collected the dessert dishes. "I told you I was good with people. Kids are people too. And I've found that if you treat 'em that way, things go a lot smoother."

Mercedes smiled with a nod as she followed him into the kitchen and began loading the dishwasher. "Yeah well you were good...had me believing we were actually dating for a moment." she teased. "So glad there are no leftovers to worry about."

"That's the point of all this, right?" Sam reminded her, handing over the dishes in his hand so she could load them. "And if I can convince you, who already knows it's fake, all the easier to convince everyone else."

Mercedes turned and grabbed the dishes. "Yep that's the goal." She finished loading it up and turned to face Sam. "So, you're gonna be okay sharing a bed with me? Starting tonight it's me and you in the same bed for two weeks."

"I think I can manage," Sam replied teasingly, smiling gently at her. Fake relationship or not, she was a beautiful woman that he got along with her pretty well so far and they were two adults after all. He stepped away for just a moment before returning to her side. "Just gonna get this awkward moment out of the way, but I can't be held accountable for what certain parts of me may or may not do in the mornings. So please just disregard and ignore in case of any incidents. Thank you."

Mercedes glanced at him confused but then caught on to what he was saying. "Oh...ummmm." She blushed. "Okay I will not hold that against you at all."

"And I'll do my best not to hold against you," Sam laughed awkwardly. "Okay. Um... I'm gonna... go get that present. It's just a little stuffed animal. If that's cool?"

Mercedes nodded. "Okay. And yeah it's totally fine, I am sure she will love it."

Sam gave her two thumbs up before back out of the kitchen and retrieving his backpack.

Mercedes finished in the kitchen and moved to the living room as Faith ran to Sam. "I'm ready. " she said excitedly.

"I'm guessing you guys have some sort of bedtime routine?" Sam asked, looking to Mercedes.

Mercedes nodded. "We do,would you like to sit in on it? We read, we pray and we sing. It's pretty elaborate."

"I'd love to," Sam agreed. "I'm pretty good at two of those things and probably decent at the third in this case, since I'm guessing your books don't have too many confusing words in them."

Mercedes smiled. "Well we would love to have you." She saw Faith looking at them and she stood on her tippy toes placing a soft kiss to Sam's lips. "Okay gift first then bedtime."

"Oh, right. I knew I was forgetting something." Sam rolled his eyes at himself dramatically and took a seat on the couch. "Okay, Faith. Stand over here and close your eyes. Trust me, it's more fun this way."

Faith did as she was told and stood where Sam told her to and closed her eyes.

Sam pulled a small stuffed penguin with big sparkling eyes out of his backpack and held it out in front of Faith. "Open your eyes now," he said in his best penguin voice. If penguins could talk anyway.

Faith opened her eyes wide and squealed. "Sam I love it!" She hugged it turning towards Mercedes. "Mommy look. Her name is Sparkles and I love her already." Mercedes laughed. "And what do you say?" "Thank you Sam!"

Sam smiled brightly. "You're very welcome." He really did like Faith and he liked seeing her so happy. He liked being with the two of them too. It felt comfortable. "How about you and Sparkles climb into bed, yeah?"

Faith nodded and ran off and Mercedes followed nodding at Sam to follow her. Entering Faith's Pink and White Bedroom they walked over to her canopy bed and sat on the side of her as Faith held up the book. "Sam can you come on this side." she asked pointing to the vacant spot.

"Oh... sure thing." Sam took a seat where Faith directed him and looked at the book. "What's this story about anyway?"

With Mercedes on one side and Sam on the other Faith held up her book. "It's called "I'm a little Dancer". She said excitedly. As Faith began to read, Mercedes couldn't help looking over at Sam, she really liked how much Faith liked him.

It wasn't how Sam typically spent his nights, but he found he was really enjoying it. His bachelor friends back home would probably be teasing him to no end, but things were changing for him. "This kid reads better than I do," he declared.

Before Mercedes could speak Faith smiled at him. "Its okay I can help you." She said sitting up. Mercedes took the book and smiled. "Okay so now it's prayer time and then you get one song." Faith sighed. "Okay."

"Thanks. I got dyslexia," Sam told her. "It's a thing that makes the letters look all scrambled in my brain." He stood from the bed so Faith could make herself comfortable.

Faith nodded. "I am sorry Sam." Mercedes moved and smiled. "Okay heads bowed. Faith cleared her throat. "Dear Lord, please bless mommy and daddy, nana, grandpa, Mommom and Poppy. Please bless Brenda and Sam. Please let everyone have a good Christmas. And gets lots of gifts. Amen." Mercedes smiled. "Amen."

"Amen," Sam said in unison before leaning in towards Faith. "Nice call on slipping the gifts in at the end there," he whispered, giving her a quick high-five.

Faith gave Sam a high five and got snuggled in bed. Mercedes sighed kneeling at the bed. "Okay so what song are we thinking?" Faith hummed. "Hmm." She looked at Sam. "You pick."

"I pick? Hmm, okay?" Sam rested his elbow on a nearby dresser as he considered. "Do you know Somewhere Over the Rainbow? You don't happen to have a ukulele hidden around here, do you?"

Faith's eyes bugged out. "It's one of my favorites!" Mercedes smiled. "I do but we don't have a ukulele around here. I think we should totally invest in one though." She sat up and cleared her throat as she started to sing.

"That's okay. I mean, it brings something to it, but I think we can handle it acapella," Sam told them with a grin. He let Mercedes sing for a little before he joined in and harmonized with her.

Mercedes glanced at Sam as he harmonized with her, he was a great singer and it seemed he really complimented her. Once they were done Faith applauded. Mercedes looked at Sam. "That was great! You have a great voice."

Sam blushed slightly and shrugged it off. "You sounds pretty amazing yourself. Unfortunately, I think that means it's sleeping time."

Mercedes mirrored his blush and smiled standing. She kissed Faith on the forehead. "I love you and we will see you bright and early." Faith sighed. "Night mommy. Night Sam."

"Night, Faith. See you... later tonight if I'm being honest cause 4 am is not morning yet." Sam smiled and gave her a wave before following Mercedes out of the room.

Mercedes shut the door and smiled turning towards Sam. "You are surprisingly great with her." She exhaled. "So I should show you my room. Come on."

"Yeah... sure thing." Sam smiled to himself, his head tucked down as he followed Mercedes to her room. "This is probably the easiest job I've ever had."

Mercedes laughed. "And strangest?"

"Definitely the strangest," Sam chuckled. "But in a better way than I expected. So far, at least."

Mercedes nodded and opened the door to her bedroom. Her king bed with a pillow top headboard showed off her purple and grey bedspread. With her desk in another part of the room and a book shelf of recipe books, it was a mostly tidy room. She smiled. "So you can you the ensuite tonight, incase Faith wakes up I don't want any accidents. I am gonna take a quick shower so you can go grab your overnight bag just make sure to lock up and once I am done the bathroom is all yours."

"Sounds like a plan." He headed out to his car and grabbed his bag, making sure all the others were tucked away safely for the night. He locked the front door when he came back in and headed back to the bedroom. Setting his bag on the bed, he pulled out some clean clothes and waited for Mercedes to finish.

Mercedes finished her nightly routine and took a deep sigh as she looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a pink pair of silk pajamas with a spaghetti strap top. She braided her hair to the side and wondered what Sam would have thought about her. Shaking her head she sighed. "Stop it. This is his job, you are paying him." She set out fresh towels for Sam and stepped out of the bathroom. "It's all yours."

Sam looked up at the sound of her voice and smiled. She really was beautiful. He caught himself starting though and cleared his throat as he got up from the bed. "Thanks. I'll be out in a bit."

Mercedes chewed her bottom lip and nodded. As Sam walked into the bathroom she pulled out her phone and called Quinn.

"Hello?"

"Q? I hate you."

Quinn sat up. "What did I do?"

Mercedes looked towards the bathroom door. "He is great with Faith and funny and hot... and nothing can happen because I am paying him and he's only being nice because of it."

"Sam is a good guy it runs in the family. And I kinda wish I would have introduced you sooner since you are hitting it off."

Mercedes sighed, "Well I am gonna go to bed, I will let you know when we get to Vermont. Love you."

"Love you too Merce."

Sam took a quick shower before pulling on some sleep pants and a tank. He scrubbed his hair dry before stepping back out into the bedroom. "So, you have a side of the bed?"

Mercedes hung up the phone and looked at Sam. "Oh um the left. But I can sleep on the other side should I need too."

"Nah. I'm good wherever," he told her, rounding the bed to sit on the right side. "Um... I have a confession to make."

Mercedes moved to her side, sliding into bed but looking at Sam. "Confession? Okay."

Sam reached down into his bag and pulled out a little stuffed polar bear with the same big sparkling eyes. "I got you one too."

Mercedes glanced at the polar bear and smiled brightly. "Sam! It's adorable." She took it and held it close. "Thank you Sam. I really love it."

Sam's smile spread wide across his face and a weird fluttery feeling appeared in his gut. He just gave her a small nod though. "Of course. Merry pre-Christmas. You ate all your dinner too after all."

Mercedes laughed. "I did didn't I?" She sighed. "We should get to sleep...though there is something I need to ask you."

Sam nodded, sliding his legs under the covers. "Yeah, of course. I'm an open book."

"Well it's not about you its about us. There is one thing we really haven't done that we have to do and it can't be awkward or everyone will know. This isn't the ideal place but I think we should get it out the way now."

"You really can't say things like that when we're in bed together," Sam laughed. "What's up?"

Mercedes laughed. "My bad." She cleared her throat. She needed to be upfront and forward with this. "We need to kiss. A peck is find for Faith but others might not get it."

Sam raised an eyebrow and tilted his head slightly. "Does your family normally watch you make out with your boyfriends?" he teased.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "No one said anything about making out."

Sam ducked his head down to hide his laugh, not that it did much good. "So... you'd like me to kiss you then?"

Mercedes nodded. "Yes I would like you to kiss me. I know its not ideal but this is a job."

Sam gave her a look. "Way to flatter a guy," he said, shaking his head. "I never knew kissing me was such a chore." His eyes were sparkling though as he moved himself closer to her and took her chin between his thumb and finger. A small smile appeared on his face just before their lips touched and he kissed her slow and sensual.

She laughed shaking her head but when Sam moved closer to her breath hitched. The minute his lips touched hers, her eyes closed and she gave into the moment.

Sam gave her everything he had, decidedly ignoring that stupid fluttering that was threatening to make itself known again. He pulled back and licked his lips. "Sorry I had to put you through that."

Mercedes silently moaned against his lips, it had been so long since a man made her feel anything let alone like this. When he pulled away her eyes fluttered open and she stared at him. "Yeah I mean it's apart of the ruse right?" She said still close to him and trying to stop herself from kissing him again.

Sam met her eyes, searching for them something. He wasn't quite sure what, but he still felt like there was something there. "I suppose so, yeah," he muttered, biting at his lip as he leaned back again.

Her eyes fell to his lips once more and she watched as Sam sat back. A part of her wanting to kiss him again, longer and finding any reason to make it happen. "You think once is enough?"

Sam ran his bottom lip through his teeth as he looked back at her. He certainly wasn't going to complain about kissing her more. "Up to you, I suppose."

Mercedes tried to laugh it off. "I am gonna be honest I feel like a teenager. I haven't kissed someone in a long time, making out longer, I guess I don't want to make it look like I am trying to hard or not enough."

Sam just smiled. "In my experience, kissing isn't something you need to overthink," he told her. "It just kinda happens naturally."

Mercedes listened to him and nodded. Her best kisses weren't some staged thing they were just spur of the moment, I like you so kiss me thing. "You are right. Thanks." She said with a small smile. Turn off your brain and just be in a moment, she said to herself. She leaned in and kissed him softly, moving closer to him she deepened it for a moment, enjoying herself in this kiss.

Sam's hand came up reflexively and cupped her face, his thumb brushing over her cheek. Damn, she was good at this. His eyes slipped closed and his tongue teased at her lips, his mind forgetting why they were even doing this. It just felt good.

Pull away, Pull away her mind said but she couldn't. His hand cupped her face and hers wrapped around his shoulders. God he was so hot and kissing him was even hotter.

After another moment, Sam forced himself to pull back and take a deep breath. He let out a nervous little laugh. "Okay, so... I think we're good at that."

Sam pulled away and she shuddered still tasting him on her lips. She really needed to find a boyfriend for real once this was over. She nodded. "Uh yeah we are really good at that." She moved away from him back to her side of the bed. "So we should get some sleep for real this time. Long travel day tomorrow."

"Right. No one wants to deal with me when I've had no sleep," he chuckled, turning his hips away from her to hide any evidence of just how good that kiss was. "Night."

Mercedes gave a soft laugh. "Good night." She said watching him turn away. She sighed turning herself and laying, of course he didn't feel what she did with that kiss, this was a job to him and she needed to remember that."


	4. Chapter 4

So glad you guys love this I wanted to give you the Face Claims cause I forgot before.

Preston - Henry Golding

Brenda - Jamie Chung

Richard - Idris Elba

Amelia - Regina King

Marcus - Michael B Jordan

Matthew - Malcolm Jamal Warner

Sofia - Eva Tamargo

* * *

Mercedes sat in the rental car, this was it. No more guessing on how things would go, they were at her parents winter home in Vermont and there was no turning back now. She turned towards Sam and Faith. "Okay are you guys ready?" Faith nodded. "Yes! I can't wait." Mercedes opened the door and smiled. "Let's do this."

Once they were out of the car, Sam pressed a gentle kiss to Mercedes' forehead. They might as well stay in character from the get go and besides that, it was just a friend reminding another friend to stay calm. "I'll get the bags out of the back. Faith, come get your backpack."

Mercedes smiled up to Sam. The entire trip he was like that, concerned, caring and really just a great guy. As Sam and Faith got the bags and gifts, Mercedes made her way to the front door and smiled when it opened and an older Latin woman pulled her into a hug. "Mercedes! And Faith. Mi niña hermosa." Mercedes smiled. "Hola Sofia." She smiled and glanced at Sam and Faith. "Oh mira ese vaso alto de leche. Hi I am Sofia" She said smiling at Sam as she hugged Faith.

"Hello there," Sam greeted with bags on each shoulder and rolling another suitcase behind him. "I am Sam. Sam, I am. I'd probably eat green eggs and ham."

Mercedes snorted at Sam's words and Sofia nodded. "I like him." Mercedes nodded. "Me too." Faith bounced up and down excitedly as she noticed her grandparents. Mercedes immediately stood up taller. Faith ran to her grandparents hugging them. "Nana, grandpa!"

Richard and Amelia Jones smiled hugging her. "Faith, there is my beautiful granddaughter. Guess what? There is cider in the kitchen with your name on it. Why don't you and Sofia go get some." Faith nodded and ran towards the kitchen, Sofia waved and followed her.

Richard eyed Sam but moved to Mercedes. Hugging her father and then mother she turned towards Sam. "Mom, Dad, this is Sam. Sam this is Dr. Richard and Amelia Jones." Richard extended his hand to Sam. "Nice to meet you."

"It's very nice to meet you too, Dr Jones. Mrs. Jones." Sam shook her father's hand and gave a nod to her mother. "I'm looking forward to getting to know you better. Is there a spot I can put our bags away by any chance?"

Mr. Jones nodded. "Oh we look forward to it too. Mercedes hasn't told us much about you." Mrs. Jones smiled. "Mercedes can lead you up to the rooms. You and she are sharing I hope that's okay? Her brothers have decided to show up this week as well."

"I guess she wanted to keep me a surprise. Hopefully, a good one," Sam chuckled. He'd spent years charming people behind a bar. This might be people in a higher tax bracket than usual, but charming was charming all the same. "Sounds great. I get to meet the whole family. Wanna show me the way, babe?"

Amelia raised an eyebrow. "I can see why." She moved closer to Mercedes. "Nice." Mercedes blushed shaking her head. "Yeah I will show you follow me."

Sam just smiled, giving them another nod as he carried everything into the house behind Mercedes. Once they were far enough away, he ducked down to whisper to her. "Is it just me or are all the women in this house looking at me like I'm an ice cream cone?"

Mercedes smiled leading him into her room, it was a big size with a sitting couch and fireplace. "Well I mean you do look like a tasty treat so can you blame them?"

"Huh, I didn't know." Sam set the bags down in the corner of the room before grinning at her. "Okay, I knew a little. But as long as we're here... I'm all yours."

Why did hearing him say the cause her whole body to tingle. "All mines? I like that. And we are off to a good start. But just so you know the walls have ears so even in here..." She nodded knowingly. "So our room is here and Faith's is right across the hall though if my brothers are coming then she will be sharing with my niece."

Sam looked around as if he was being watched. Pulling his phone out, he sent Mercedes a quick text.

**Sam:** Your parents need to get a life of their own :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

"So be prepared for a possible middle of the night visitor. Got it," he chuckled.

Mercedes grabbed her phone and laughed shaking her head.

**Mercy:** Who are you telling :wink:

"Yeah but she typically goes to my parents room." Mercedes sat on the bed. "It feels so weird being here still. We have about 30 minutes to relax and unpack and other things. Then we will go downstairs and meet everyone, including Preston's parents. They bought the house next door when Preston and I married, still don't know why."

Sam just smiled at her, rolling his eyes slightly as he tucked his phone back in his pocket. His parents were interested in his life, sure, but hers seemed to be noisier than most international spies. He moved to sit beside her on the bed. "I mean, if they became friends," he suggested with a shrug. "I don't think it's anything you should have to worry too much about though."

She shrugged. "I am not worried...well not really worried..." She turned towards him. "Thank you again for being here."

Sam raised a skeptical eyebrow as he rolled onto his side, head propped up on his hand. "I know things started out... the way they did," he said quietly. "But I like you a lot, Mercedes. You deserve good things. And I'm happy to be here."

Mercedes smiled looking at Sam. Damn he was a good actor, she almost believed him. "I appreciate it "boyfriend"." She grabbed their bags. "So let's unpack this stuff and get downstairs,"

Sam ducked his head down and sighed softly, picking at his finger. "Yeah. We can do that," he agreed before rolling off the bed to get the bags.

She looked at him. "Did you want to do something else?"

"No. It's not that." He just shook his head though, rolling her bag over to her. "Don't worry about it."

Mercedes turned towards him taking the bag. "I know that look, and I am worried about it. What's on your mind?"

"I thought the walls had ears?" he reminded her with a whisper, moving to grab his own bag.

She sighed with a nod. "Okay." She opened the drawers unpacking their things and placed the bags into the closet. "I am gonna unpack Fatih's stuff, if you wanna help or you can check things out if you want."

"I can help. I'm here to help, right?" Sam reminded her, attempting not to sound too sarcastic even though he was a bit frustrated at the moment.

Mercedes sighed turning completely to Sam, something was wrong and it was gonna bother her until she figured it out. She lead him across the hall and quickly unpacked Faith's thing in the "Princess Room." Pulling out her phone she sent Sam a text.

**Mercy:** Are you mad at me? Did I do something?

Sam looked around the room, finding the pure girliness of it all a little sad. His sister would've hated this room growing up. He sighed as he pulled his phone back out.

**Sam:** It's my fault. I thought we were actually becoming friends. I'm happy to stick to my job if that's what you want.

Mercedes read the text and frowned. She pulled Sam out of the room and back towards theirs and to the ensuite. The bathroom itself was massive like hers at home it had a shower and tub, his and her sinks, though hers had a huge walk-in closet. She shut the door and turned towards him. "Why aren't we friends?"

Sam shrugged dramatically. "I don't know. I tell you I like you and I'm happy to be here and you look at me like I'm telling a joke," he whispered. "And point out that I'm just your fake boyfriend. Yes, this is weird, but I'm trying to make the best of it. Even if I think your family is a little crazy, I like you and I like Faith and I'm trying to have a good time."

Mercedes was about to speak but stopped. "I thought you were just, you know acting... I didn't." She chewed her bottom lip leaning against the door. "I like you too Sam."

"Look, I'm happy to play to pretend in front of your family. I get that's why you asked me here," Sam told her. "But when it's just you and me? I don't act and I don't lie. Got it?"

Mercedes nodded. "I got it Sam." She said honestly. "And I am sorry if I hurt your feelings."

Sam took a deep breath and nodded. "Sorry I freaked. This is just... a lot for me. And I kinda need you on me team," he explained. He moved forward and wrapped Mercedes in a hug.

"I am on your team. We are in this together." She said hugging him. Lord why did she like being so close to him. She held him tighter. "Just tell me if I am doing something that bothers you."

"Deal," Sam whispered, rubbing her back gently. "Let's go schmooze the Joneses together, hmm?"

She smiled. "Okay, but uh first though we gotta look like we fooled around a bit." She pulled him to her and kissed him deeply, if she was gonna enjoy herself she might as well start with kissing Sam.

Sam made a surprised little noise before he sunk into the kiss, his fingers tangling in her hair. Was she getting even better at this? His fingers came up to touch his own lips when they pulled apart. "I was gonna say real couples argue too, but that was definitely better."

Mercedes smiled staring up at him. "Well real couples argue and they make up so I think we got this down, don't you?"

"Mmm, I like the way you think," Sam chuckled. He probably had overreacted. Maybe this whole ruse was harder on him than he realized. He pressed another kiss on her forehead and took her hand so they could go back out to her family.

Mercedes and Sam made their way down to the dining room and she smiled as two 8 year old little twins ran over to her. "Auntie Cedes!" Mercedes hugged the boy and girl and looked up to see her brother and his wife. She smiled towards Sam. "Sam this is Julie and Julian the cutest twins ever." She stood up. "And my brother Marcus and his wife Jennifer. Mac, Jenn this is Sam."

Marcus eyed Sam before holding a hand out to him. "So you are the new boyfriend. Nice to meet you." Jenn smiled at Mercedes. "Girl where do you keep finding these guys. First Preston and now Sam?" Mercedes just shook her head.

"Mercedes told me all your names before and I'm hearing them again now, but I'm gonna go ahead and apologize in advance if I get them mixed up," Sam told them with a small chuckle. He shook Marcus' hand though. "But it's great to meet you all too."

Marcus nodded. "I am sure you will pick them up. So how did you two meet?"

Mercedes smiled. "At the bakery. I don't know there was just something about him that i liked."

"I'm gonna be honest. The first thing I liked about her was her cookies," Sam teased. "But her smile won me over pretty quickly after that." He smiled at her Mercedes, his hand rubbing at her back.

Marcus laughed. "Yeah not gonna lie, most of my male friends fell for her because of her baked goods."

"Mine too." Mercedes heard, she turned to see her brother Matthew and his wife and two boys. She moved closer enveloping them and smiling back to Sam. "No matter what they say about my baking and their friends dont believe em." Matthew looked at Sam. "You must be her latest victim."

"Well, that's a... terrifying way to look at it," Sam laughed nervously as he shook her other brother's hand. "I was thinking more partner, less victim."

Mercedes just rolled her eyes. "Sam this is Matthew and his wife Ginger and their boys Marshall and Lincoln." Mercedes leaned into Sam. "Yes that's her real name." She whispered.

Faith ran into the living room and hugged her Uncles as Preston and his wife walked in.

Sam just grinned over at Mercedes. "Yeah, I'm definitely gonna get all these names mixed up," he declared. "Heck, I accidentally call my own brother and sister by each other's names sometimes. They do not care for that."

Everyone laughed and Mercedes beamed. So far so good. Preston walked over to them with Brenda. "So i hear i am being replaced in the snowman building contest." Mercedes nodded. "Only if it's okay with you." Prestin nodded. "Anything Faith wants."

"Yeah, just for the record, I told her it was completely up to you when she brought it up," Sam told him. "I promise I'm not trying to push myself into anything."

Preston shrugged. "Playing in the snow isn't really my thing, I only do it because its Faith. So i am good."

Mercedes moved closer to Preston. "Were you able to bring...it?"

He looked around and nodded. "Its at my parents. We can put it together Christmas Eve."

She smiled. "Great! Faith is gonna be so surprised. "

Sam nodded. "Cool then. I love playing in the snow myself, so I guess it all works out." He still wasn't sure how Preston actually felt about him, but he supposed it didn't really matter in the long run. Either way, he'd just be himself. Or what himself would be if he were actually dating Mercedes.

Preston smiled. "I do however think it's time for some football!"

Matthew and Marcus agreed. "Yes! Men against Woman. I do believe we have a title to defend."

Mercedes moved between them. "No it was a tie last year and you know it!"

Ginger nodded. "And this year I have been practicing so we are taking it!"

Matt looked at Sam. "Do you play?"

"Uh, yeah. I haven't gotten a chance to in awhile, but I played in high school. My family's not quite big enough to have two teams," he admitted with a laugh.

Mercedes turned towards him. "Its touch football, and the men cheat."

Preston laughed. "She says that and yet she is not above using all her "assets" in battle."

Merce is es shrugged. "Hey when you got it, flaunt it."

Marcus looked at Sam. "Only reason we tied last year, was because my baby sister convince the women to promise us things if we turned over the ball..."

"Not my fault ya'll weak willed." Mercedes laughed.

Something about the way Preston talked about Mercedes irked Sam. He couldn't explain it really. It's not like they were really together, so there was no reason he should care. But Preston didn't know that. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around Mercedes from behind. "I'm sure you're plenty talented in your own right, babe."

Mercedes laughed. "I am plenty talented." Mercedes said with a smile.

Preston watched Sam and turned to Brenda. "Okay so let's go before the snow starts to fall. It is a tradition as you know."

Mercedes looked at the kids. "Who is ready to cheer us on?"

All the kids yelled Me! And Mercedes clapped her hands together. "Okay so everyone change and meet out back in 20."

Sam gave a thumbs up and took a breath as everyone scattered. Spending the last week or two with Mercedes and Faith had been great, but he had a feeling this was going to be a whole new ball game. Literally, in this case.

Mercedes lead Sam upstairs and went through her drawers. "We get a bit competitive you know?" She said grabbing her old jersey. It was Randy Moss #84. "This is my prize from one of our first games. Won it off my brother years ago and wear it every game just to piss him off." She said pulling her shirt off completely forgetting Sam wasn't her real boyfriend. She turned towards him and held the shirt up over her. "I am so sorry."

To be honest, Sam was so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn't even realized what was happening. He looked up from the floor when she apologized and his eyes widened. "Oh. Welp," he chuckled nervously. "Uh... don't worry about it. We're sharing a room after all, right?"

Mercedes laughed looking at him. "How do you make everything that seems hard just seem... not." She said sighing. Putting the shirt down she looked at him. "I guess you are right and I have seen you shirtless anyways."

"Exactly. If you're comfortable, I'm comfortable," Sam assured her. "You should be able to change in your own room." He paused, sifting through his clothes. "Can I ask you something without you getting upset?"

Mercedes glanced at him and nodded. "Sure go ahead."

"This is probably just me overreacting again," he mused, finding an old jersey of his own. "But are you... comfortable with your ex-husband talking about your... assets?"

Mercedes sighed sitting down. "Its weird, its like I am finally okay with the Divorce, Faith is adjusted and happy. So if him talking like that doesn't cause drama then I am okay, but as my boyfriend if it bothers you we can tell him."

"I'm kinda surprised his wife is okay with it," Sam admitted. "Spending Christmas with your husband's ex-wife's entire family is weird enough, but if I were her, I'd smack the guy. Just saying. Kinda wanna smack the guy anyway. Just as... a person who respects women."

"Just saying, huh?" She asked with a smile. "I am sure she is saying something in him. Or at least I would." She put a turtleneck on and then the jersey. "I need to let you know that this is a game and I take it very seriously so if need be I will use my "assets" against you."

Sam smiled slowly. "Well... I'm your boyfriend, so that's allowed obviously," he told her with a wink.

Mercedes nodded. "That is right, I can do whatever I want..." Well not everything, she thought to herself.

Sam finished changing and walked over to Mercedes, smirking as he booped her nose with his finger. "Just remember... I have a few assets of my own."

Mercedes raised an eyebrow. "Oh see now i wanna see these assets." She said grabbing her boots.

Sam turned around and shook his ass at her playfully. "And don't forget my size 14 shoes," he reminded her as they headed out of the room, laughing.

Once everyone was outside Mercedes huddled with the girls. "Alright I really think we can take it this time. We just have to be on our game. Ginger I know it's easy to but do not let Matthew sweet talk you into giving him the ball like last year."

She frowned. "But he said please."

Mercedes shrugged. "So we wanna win."

He followed her back out to her family, ruffling Faith's hair affectionately as they stepped outside. "Warm enough, kiddo?"

Faith nodded hugging Sam. "Yes! Look at my Pom Poms." she said holding it up to show Sam her rainbow colored pompoms.

"Ooh, very colorful. I love it," Sam told her with a smile. "I guess I'm gonna play. You think I'll do okay?"

She ruffled them and laughed. "I think you will do great!"

"Jones Family!" Mercedes looked up and smiled. "Howie!" She moved to hug him! "How are you?"

He smiled. "Better now that I see you."

Sam looked up and frowned again. How many people were going to hit on his fake girlfriend in one day? "Who's that? You got more uncles I don't know about?" he asked Faith hopefully.

Faith shook her head. "That's Howie he is Uncle Marcus's bestest friend in the world." She pointed to the girl who showed up and was smiling at Sam. "And that is his sister Holly."

Sam nodded slowly. "And I thought my parents were the only ones who stuck with that one letter for all your kids thing," he muttered. "You think we're gonna have anymore surprise guests?"

Faith shook her head. "I don't think so."

Mercedes clapped her hands together. "Alright guys! Let's do this!" She grabbed the ball and tossed it to Ginger.

"Just hike it to me and I will do the rest." She said throwing her hair into a ponytail.

"Alright, well... I guess I gotta play," Sam told Faith. "Don't tell anyone, but I'd rather hang out here with you." He smiled at her before stepping out onto the lawn to stand with the guys.

Matthew looked at Sam. "You got Mercedes?"

Sam glanced over his shoulder and watched her, in full game mode, smiling softly to himself. He turned back and nodded. "I'll do my best."

Preston shook his head. "You better be on your guard, ask her brothers that one, that was is tricky."

Marcus laughed. "She was taught by the best. Our dad was an All American back in his day."

Mercedes smiled. "Ready?" She got in position. "Down. Set. Hike it Ginger!" Ginger threw the ball to Mercedes and she ran behind Brenda letting her move Preston and ran right towards Sam.

"Yeah, I'm learning that pretty quickly," Sam laughed, genuinely feeling it. He didn't mind her tricks so much though. He got himself place and kept his eyes on her, a little grin on his face as she came towards him. He winked and wiggled his hands towards himself in a silent invitation for her to bring it on.

Mercedes smiled Sam was pretty dang cute right about now. She ran right for him but spun to the left to dodge past him and score the first touchdown. "To quick for ya Evans?" She teased as Faith and her cousins screamed and cheered.

"Wow... you do love touchdowns more than me," Sam accused playfully, hands on his hips. "You coulda run into my arms and been all warm, but now you're just standing over there in the cold."

Mercedes laughed moving closer to him. "I mean I wouldn't say I love them more." She teased wrapping her arms around his neck. "But they are up there." She kissed him softly as someone, she wasn't sure who cleared their throat. She smiled. "Lets go Ladies it's gonna be a long night." She winked at Sam. "Now for my girls lets get it." Making it clear she called the guys Ladies.

Sam knew very well he came her to schmooze her family, but he found himself wanting to be alone with her more and more. Even if it just meant he could talk to her in peace. He laughed as she walked away and he looked up at... whichever brother that was. "I'm gonna be honest. I don't care who wins anymore."

Marcus eyed Sam. "Why don't you care? Winners get the real prize. We want our women to wait on us hand and foot tonight."

Sam's eyes narrowed and he crooked his head to the side. "Why?" he asked genuinely.

Marcus shook his head. "Of course she didn't tell you. That girl knew you would want to win. There is a standing bet that the winners get waited on by the losers. The Grandparents take the kids so we all get kid free nights."

"I mean... okay?" Sam still didn't really get it. One thing they were all wrong about was that he still really didn't care if he won. Personally, he'd always enjoyed making a woman he cared about feel loved and happy than being waited on.

Preston walked over as Marcus spoke. "Come on man, it's about the bragging, the winning the being able to mess with them for a little while. Or maybe we just like the competition more than you do."

Preston sighed. "Look some of us want to win, and you should too. Merce is really good and waiting on her guy." He winked at Sam and walked back over tossing the ball in the air. "Look if you aren't gonna play just stay out of the way."

Sam's jaw tightened visibly and he bit down on the inside of his cheek to make sure he kept his mouth shut. Otherwise this was going to go south fast. "You know, I think you guys are right. I just kinda wanted to play football, but... I think I'm gonna go hang out with Faith."

Mercedes glanced over to Sam and frowned seeing him walking away. She moved over to him. "Sam? What's wrong?"

Sam just shook his head though. He felt like all he was doing was causing more drama when he was supposed to be here to prevent it. "No, everything's fine. I just think... for everyone's safety, it's best if I just hang out."

Mercedes frowned. "Sam what happened? You were just happy and now you look like you could punch someone."

"I'm happy with you," Sam told her quietly. "I do, in fact, want to punch your ex-husband in the face. And maybe have a talk with your brothers about the importance of women in our lives."

Mercedes chewed her bottom lip. "Well if you aren't playing then I am not playing."

"You don't have to do that," Sam insisted. "This is your family and your tradition. I'm really fine playing cheerleader. Also I don't think they're gonna win without you and this point... I'd really prefer they win. Cause if I have to watch you all wait on them, I might puke."

"Merce hurry up! If he doesn't wanna play then you can't make him." She turned towards her brother. "Marcus shut up." Mercedes took his hand in hers. "We are in this together. But if you want me to kick their butts for you. Just say the word."

Sam pretended to think about it for a second. "I really want you to kick their butts. And then I wanna spend the evening showing them how to treat a lady right."

Mercedes smiled. "Then that is what I will do." She kissed him softly. "This one's for you, and Faith!" She said winking at the girl. She turned back to her brothers and Preston. "You boys have made a huge mistake."

Marcus laughed. "Ohhh I am shakin' ''

Matthew hiked the ball to Marcus who tossed it to Preston. Mercedes ran right for him tackling him to the ground with no issue and grabbing the ball tossing it to Jenn who ran it in. Preston jumped up frowning. "Damn Cedes I didn't mean it."

She eyed him. "It's our ball."

Sam went and stood next to Faith again. "Any chance you'd share one of those pom-poms with me?" he asked hopefully. He looked out at the field and grinned slightly. The girl had sass and he enjoyed it.

Faith handed Sam a pompom. "Mommy is gonna win." she sang and cheered.

Mercedes huddled with the girls. "Okay we just have to score one more time. So let's get it."

The women nodded. She had told Ginger to run long but she didn't catch the ball Matthew did and ran it in easily. She cheered for him and Mercedes cut her eyes but didn't say a word. She was determined to win.

Howie smiled at her. "So with your friend not playing you will need someone to wait on when you lose Merce."

Mercedes narrowed her eyes at him. "For one, you won't win. And for two, well like I said you won't win!"

She looked at Brenda. "Get me the ball. It's time to end this."

"She absolutely is," Sam agreed. He cheered loudly beside Faith, waving his borrowed pom-pom around. "Get it, ladies!"

Jenn tossed the ball to Brenda who tossed it to Ginger and back to Jenn as they ran closer. Mercedes made her way to the endzone and signaled Jenn she was ready. Tossing the ball, the other girls ran to their guys to distract them as Mercedes caught the ball. She saw Preston and Howie running after her and she dodged both of them barley and ran the ball in screaming as she did! "Yes! I told you! Do not mess with me and mines!"

Sam really couldn't help but smile, feeling genuinely proud of her. "Your mama don't mess around. You should grow up to be just like her."

Faith smiled and nodded. The girls screamed and cheered as Mercedes ran over to Faith, picking her up. "See women can do anything even if the men think they are bigger and smarter."

Sam was practically beaming. Even as a big, dumb man himself, he sure did love seeing other ones put in their place. "That's my girl," he declared, leaning down to kiss Mercedes' gently.

Mercedes accepted Sam's kiss and smiled just as the snow started to fall. She turned to her brothers and everyone. "Well looks like you guys lose."

Matthew laughed. "Yeah cause they pissed you off. You would think Marcus and Preston would know better. She doesn't lose when she is pissed."

"Oh, I know," Sam told him. "And I know where my loyalties lie too. No offense, of course."

Preston sighed. "Look I am sorry its just weird for me seeing Mercedes like this. Its new and I had to know you could handle your own we all did. So we gave you a hard time and for that we are sorry but not sorry because it's nice to know you truly care."

"Like what? Happy?" Sam asked, chuckling softly to pass it off as a joke instead of the smartass comment it actually was. There was a lot more he wanted to say too, but Faith was still here and he wasn't going to have her be a part of that.

Mercedes snickered and cleared her throat. "Faith how about you guys go inside, I am sure your grandparents are ready to take you and your cousins out."

Faith smiled. "Oh yeah come on guys."

The kids ran into the house and Mercedes turned to Preston. "What gives you the right, any right to question Sam or anything I do or he does?"

"Have fun, you guys," Sam called to the kids. He rested his hands on Mercedes' shoulders. "Babe, it's fine."

Mercedes looked at Sam and then back at Preston. "No its not. I let go, when you told me you were in love with Brenda I could have been petty but I wasn't. So don't you act like this when I finally find someone who makes me happy!" she said honestly.

Preston sighed nodding. "My bad. You are right and I am sorry."

"And while we're on the topic, could you maybe consider not making innuendos about my girlfriend?" Sam requested as calmly as he could manage.

Preston folded his arms. "Such as what?"

Mercedes sighed. "Can we not?"

Preston shook his head. "No please tell me how I am making my wife uncomfortable."

"I didn't say anything about your wife," Sam pointed out. "But interesting that that's on your mind. And telling me how good my girlfriend is at waiting on her man and then winking at me? Makes me uncomfortable, for the record."

Matthew stepped between them. "Guys you both got the biggest balls so can we please go inside its cold."

"Gladly," Sam agreed, wrapping his arm around Mercedes' waist and turning them back towards the house.

Sam pulled her to the house. "Oh, I still have some things to say!" She said as he did so. She was angry but now wasn't the time or place.

"Okay, I think we can all agree that Mercedes actually has the biggest balls and that is what I love about her," Sam declared. "But as long as Preston here can be appropriate, I think we can move on."

It wasn't often that someone could make all the Jones children burst into laughter but at the moment they all laughed and shared a knowing look. Mercedes looked up to Sam. "My grandfather used to say that to me when we fought. That I had the biggest balls of the three of us. Then Mommom would say Poohbear! And we would giggle." She sighed. "I tend to get passionate about things."

"He sounds like a very smart man," Sam told her. "He'd probably be inside right now. But I mean it. That's one of my favorite things about you."

Mercedes smiled. "What are your other favorite things?" Could he have a list if they had only known each other for almost two weeks?

"You're gonna make me tell you out here in the snow, aren't you?" Sam bounced a little, trying to keep warm, but he smiled all the same. "I love what an amazing mother you are. I love how strong and independent you are. And I love how much you care for the people in your life. Can I be warm now?"

In that moment Mercedes didn't feel the cold, she just felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach. "Um yeah sure we can go inside." She said softly.

Sam gave a nod, but didn't move quite yet. Instead, he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her cheek. His hand slipped into hers so they could walk back to the house together.

Marcus and Matthew looked at each other as Sam and Mercedes walked back inside. "I dunno why but I like him." Matthew said. Marcus nodded. "Yeah I can see why she fell for him." They both looked over to Preston who was sitting there emotionless. "I dunno there is something about him I just don't like." He said crossing his arms and he was gonna figure out what it was.

* * *

Mi niña hermosa = My Beautiful girl

Oh mira ese vaso alto de leche = Oh look at that tall glass of milk.


	5. Chapter 5

Mercedes had sat on the bed, in her robe adding lotion to her body. All the kids were gone with the grandparents and all the adults were having date nights.

Hearing those things Sam said about her threw her head into nothing but spins and confusion. She liked him more than she could admit but he seemed to get her, get her in ways she didn't quite understand.

Sam stepped out of the bathroom after a nice warm shower, wearing just a pair of lounge pants that sat low on his hips. "Hey," he greeted casually. "Are we actually alone in the house right now?"

Mercedes smiled seeing him exit the bathroom. "With the exception of my brothers and their wives and the staff...yes, yes we are."

"Oh. That's a lot of exceptions," Sam sighed, sitting beside her on the bed. "Do I at least get a break from socializing with them?"

Mercedes nodded. "I asked Brennan, he is the cook, to bring dinner up to us when it's ready, not really feeling the whole family thing right now. I kinda lost it out there."

"I still can't believe you have a cook... that's just yours," Sam laughed, leaning back on his hands. He looked over at her sympathetically. "At least you kept me from having to do it. I feel like they'll forgive you quicker. No offense, but I really don't get what you saw in that guy."

Mercedes smiled. "Correction, my parents have a cook." She stretched out and sighed. "Preston isn't and wasn't a bad guy, he just doesn't think sometimes." She frowned. "None of them do. I am sorry if they made you feel uncomfortable."

Sam just shrugged. They all had far more than he did. "Or, alternate explanation... he just hates me," he suggested, pointing a finger at nothing in particular.

Mercedes sat up. "Its gotta be hard for him. Faith is with me more than with him so there is no chance that Brenda will ever be anything other than her step mom, but he sees a connection with you and Faith and is threatened but I will talk to him about it."

Sam sat straight again and leaned close to her. "I've made it very clear that I don't wanna get in between him and Faith. Are you sure he's worried about my connection with her and not... my connection with you?"

He moved closer to her and Mercedes inhaled him finding that she really loved his scent. "I don't think it has to do with me. He loves Brenda, that much is clear."

Sam just made a little humming noise. "He can love Brenda and still think he has some sort of... rights to you. I mean, I could be wrong. But I've seen it happen before."

Mercedes hadn't even thought about that. With Sam acting as if he was a man in love, Preston very well could be jealous. "Well I am not worried about whatever rights he thinks he has."

"Oh, I have no doubt you can hold your own." Sam rubbed his hands together in his lap. "Doesn't mean I like hearing him talk about you the way he does though. And the whole 'we're gonna make them wait on us hand and foot' thing was a little weird for me, but not my family."

Mercedes nodded. "We don't wait on them hand and foot like that. Its we massage them, feed them finger foods, basically just pampering them a little more. It's meant to elicit romance not dominion over one person."

Sam nodded slowly. "I get that. And I think pampering someone you love can be amazing. I love doing it. I just feel like if someone's forcing you to because they won something... it takes away from it a little. But like I said, it's just my opinion. I don't mean to insult your family or anything really."

Mercedes nodded looking over to him. "Okay so if I were your real girlfriend and you were going to pamper me, what would you do?"

Sam looked up towards the ceiling and hummed as he considered. "A bubble bath would definitely be involved because those things are amazing. With candles and a little Enya or whatever you like. That's just my bath time jam. I'd do my best to cook you dinner, though it probably wouldn't be anything super fancy cause I'm definitely an amateur in that department," he chuckled. "I'd probably sing you something. And then, um... well. You know."

Mercedes smiled. "That then um I know what?" She knew what he was implying but she couldn't help herself from asking.

Sam narrowed his eyes at her and laughed. "Well, everything I just said would probably be in the opposite order I said it. So after the bath with optional back washing, we would transfer to... the bed."

She bit her bottom lip and nodded. "So dinner, bath, singing and then going to bed to sleep?" she teased trying not to smile.

Sam smiled brightly and nodded along. "Yup. I mean, I'd be pretty tired after all that, you know? I'm only human."

Mercedes laughed. "I can see why that is a lot to do in one night!"

"Exactly." Sam laughed along with her, letting out a soft, happy sigh. "So what do you wanna do tonight?"

Mercedes shrugged. "I dunno, kinda wanna be pampered now, you made it sound so good."

"And you did win the game after all. Well, you're, uh... whatever his name is is already making us dinner, so that's taken care of," Sam pointed out. "I don't have my guitar, but I also feel like there might be a spare... everything in this house. I can definitely draw you the bath though. I'm awesome at that."

Mercedes nodded. "The only downside to the bath is that I would be alone in there."

"Yeah, but it's still a bubble bath. And I could put on Enya for ya," Sam reminded her with a grin.

"Yeah but the whole point of being pampered is to be together." She smiled widely. "You know, I never gave you the tour and there is a hot tub out back..."

Sam raised his eyebrows curiously. "A hot tub, huh? The perfect platonic way to share a bath," he said with a grin.

"My thoughts exactly." Though it was also meant to let her see him shirtless again.

"So... before or after dinner?" Sam really did enjoy spending time with her, especially when there weren't 20 other people around them.

"Dinner will be awhile so we can go now if you want." She stood. "So what do you think? Care to get me a little wet?"

Sam paused and tried to hold back the laugh that threatened to escape. "Yeah, let's- let's go," he laughed, giving her a playful little push.

Mercedes smiled and quickly changed into a two piece tank top and shorts and lead Sam down to the hottub. It was found on a deck with a roof covering. With the snow and the sun setting the scene was pretty romantic. Mercedes stepped out of her sarong the coldness hitting her for only a moment until she stepped into the bubbling water.

Sam changed into his trunks and went out to meet Mercedes by the hot tub. "I gotta say, the perks are adding up," he teased as he climbed in with her. "I do feel like this a little bit like cheating since I'm getting pampered too."

Mercedes smiled. "Well you can give me a back rub so it feels like you are doing some work."

Sam didn't hesitate in scooting closer to her along the seat. "Turn yourself," he instructed gently before laying his hands on her shoulders and starting to rub at them.

She did as she was told and closed her eyes as his hands touched her shoulder. "As my masseur you have free reign please get the knots out." she said with a smile.

"I'll do my best," Sam promised. Admittedly, his eyes lingered on her skin as he pressed his thumbs into to work at the muscles. She really was gorgeous, but he knew he shouldn't let himself get too swept up in all this. That rarely ended well for him.

She moved her hair to the side as he began to work. A soft moan left her lips as he worked her shoulders. "You have done this before haven't you?"

"Maybe," Sam admitted quietly. "I work out a lot too, so I've learned a bit about muscles and such. And how they all work."

"Oh?" She bit her bottom lip. "So that means you know about the human body?

Sam smirked behind her. He was fully aware of what she was doing and he knew she was too. "I'm no doctor or anything. But I know the major muscle groups. And I have a little personal experience in... other areas."

Mercedes nodded, smiling to herself. "Well that is really good to know that you have experience in other areas..."

Sam leaned a little as his hands went lower on her back. "Why? Are you... curious about learning what I know?"

She let out a shaky breath. This wasn't real after the two weeks were Sam would go on with his life, and find someone else to be with, but for some reason she wanted to flirt, wanted to kiss him, feel him in the worst way. "I am always curious about learning new things."

Mercedes was making it very, very difficult not to want her. And as much as he was enjoying this little back and forth, in their current situation, it was probably best to just be upfront. He let his hands fall and sat back. "Look at me," he requested.

Mercedes heard his request and turned towards him. "Yes?"

"I feel like we should talk," he told her with a small shrug. He took a breath and licked his lips quickly before meeting her eyes. "I'm attracted to you. I feel like you're attracted to me. Under normal circumstances, I would know where to go from here. But these aren't exactly normal circumstances."

Mercedes glanced at him, he was too the point and a part of her was happy he said it but another part wasn't. She bit her bottom lip staring at him. "Yes I am attracted to you, I mean any woman would be. You are funny and sweet smart and well you know you are sexy." She sighed. "But all this is...yeah."

Sam brought a wet hand up to scratch at his neck, shrugging slightly. "I mean... I try," he chuckled. He looked around though, the situation of it all weighing on him. "Yeah. Probably best to... keep things simple while we're here. But maybe when we get back... I could take you to dinner?"

Mercedes laughed. "So we should cut back on the flirting and kissing then...keep it all G rated." Her eyes glanced at his. "You want to take me to dinner? As in taking me on a date?"

Sam didn't really want to stop kissing her, but it was probably the smartest decision. "Probably, yeah. In private, I mean. Obviously we can still... continue. With the plan." He smiled slowly at her question. "If you would like to, yeah."

Mercedes licked her lips. "If we have to stop in private we should get all the making out, out the way you know? Make it a little easier?" She knew it was an excuse just to kiss him once more.

Sam looked down for a moment. Logically, it wasn't the best idea if they were going to make through the next two weeks unscathed. But there were other parts of him that didn't care. Very persistent parts. "Oh, screw it," he muttered before taking her face in his hands and pulling her close, their lips meeting with desire.

It was just supposed to be one maybe two kisses in the hot tub, but the way his lips touched hers, the way she could feel the heat coming from him it turned her on more and all she could do was give in to the lust and want she had for him. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she pulled him closer, needing more of him.

Sam's hands slid down her body slowly. If he was going to behave for the next two weeks, he was going to enjoy this moment. His tongue slipped between her lips and he let out a slight moan.

She wanted to climb into his lap, wanted to feel how much he wanted her, and the rational part of her brain reasoned that she should keep it simple and not sinful. But the moment his hands touched her, the moment tongue slid against hers she gave into every lustful and sinful thought and straddled his lap.

Sam's arms instinctively wrapped around her waist and pulled her against his body. She felt just as incredible as he imagined she would. "God, Mercedes," he breathed out as his lips found her neck. "We shouldn't be doing this."

Her eyes remained closed as Sam moved to her neck. "I know." She hissed, making no attempt to stop him.

Sam lifted his head, his eyes meeting hers again as his hands slid up her thighs. Another second and he was pulling her back in to taste her lips once more. Just once more.

When Sam pulled away she was determined to get her strength and move but when he kissed her again she melted. She could feel him growing beneath her, her own heat clouding her better judgement. He hips moved against him, needed something more.

Sam's fingers pressed tight against her flesh and a loud moan came out this time. She was making this so hard in more ways than one. He laid his head back against the side of the hot tub and swallowed. "We can't. We can't," he insisted.

God she wanted him to just say screw it and he wanted her here and now. But he didn't want her now. She sighed and pulled away from him. "Yeah, okay." She stood, shaking her head. "This was... I'm sorry." She reached for her towel making her way to her room.

"Hey, hey. Mercedes!" he called as she got out. It wasn't the most comfortable for him to stand up at that moment, but he trusted no one else was around and quickly wrapped a towel around his waist. He hurried after her. "Don't just walk away. And don't apologize!"

Even though she wanted to tell him how much she wanted him, contract be damned, but she was so scared of rejection she just couldn't. It hadn't even been a week and things were going wrong. Once in her room, she grabbed her clothes to change.

Sam rushed in after her and shut the door behind them just in case. "Stop ignoring me," he insisted. "Can we please talk about this like adults?"

"I'm not." She defended. "And what is there to talk about? I mounted you like a horny teenager kinda embarrassed about that."

Sam let out a puff of air. "Why?" he asked, arms opened. "I grabbed you like an equally horny teenager and I... thought it was a lotta fun!"

Mercedes laughed shaking her head. "I don't lose control like that. But with you, I didn't want to stop. I want you more than i have ever wanted anyone in my life."

Sam sighed, though the smile crept on his face before he even realized it. One hand rested on his hip, while the other ran over his abs absentmindedly. "I want you too, Mercedes. More than you know," he insisted. "But we barely just got here and we have to spend two weeks convincing these people of something. And sex... complicates things. It just does. I speak from experience."

Mercedes nodded. "This is ridiculous, we cant have sex because it will complicate things. But we are pretending to be together as a couple having sex." She ran her hands through her hair. "I can resist you."

Sam plopped down on the end of the bed, shoulders slumped. "I know it is. The whole thing was... kinda ridiculous from the beginning," he pointed out with a soft smile, looking back up at her. "But Q's kinda ridiculous."

"Yea she is. So strictly business, no making out behind closed doors, and we probably need to stop kissing so much."

"But not altogether, cause Faith already called me out on that once," Sam laughed. "Hey... come here."

She laughed softly and moved closer to him.

Sam reached out and took her hands. "Please don't be embarrassed and please... please don't feel like I'm rejecting you or anything like that. This isn't that, I promise you. I just think that if we until our surroundings are our own and we can really be ourselves... it'll be a hell of a lot better."

She looked down at their hands. She just knew anything could happen between now and then. "Okay."

Sam nodded slowly, letting his thumb glide over the back of her hand for a moment before he let it go. "Okay," he echoed. "You think dinner's ready yet?"

She looked at the time. "It should be." Mercedes moved towards the bathroom. "I am going to change. Then we can eat."

"Sure. I'll be here," he assured her. He let out another sigh once she was in the bathroom and rubbed at his eyes. This was going to be a very long two weeks. He grabbed his phone from the dresser as he got changed and texted Quinn.

**Sam:** HELP!

Quinn sat at her desk going over papers when her phone vibrated. Seeing Sams name she sighed.

**Q:** whats up?

**Sam:** I want her so bad, Q.

**Sam:** I also wanna pummel her ex

**Q:** Want her as in?...

**Q:** What happened

**Sam:** As in... we kinda just made out in the hot tub... even tho no one else is here.

**Sam:** He's an ass, that's what happened.

**Q:** Made out in the hot tub...okay so what's the problem?

**Q:** need more information

**Sam:** The problem is this whole arrangement is batshit crazy and confusing

**Sam:** He keeps reminding me that he's been intimately... aquan...

**Sam:** That he's had sex with her

**Q:** I still don't get it

**Q:** Now I get it. You are jealous

**Sam:** Not the point! He's still scummy!

**Sam:** You don't make sexual comments about your ex-wife with your new wife and her new 'boyfriend' standing right there!

**Q:** ah jealous Sam. I haven't seen him in a long time.

**Q:** maybe he is jealous too.

**Sam:** No Duh! You're a genius.

**Sam:** At least I'm being civil about it!

**Q:** well if you are gonna be an ass i am gonna go

**Sam:** You started it. As usual.

**Q:** Sam i can't tell you what to do.

**Q:** but it's not like you not to go after who or what you want

**Sam:** I just don't wanna fuck this up before it even has a chance to start for real

**Q:** who says you can't make it real now?

**Sam:** Because her creepy family is watching every move I make and it's very unnerving!

**Q:** if you want her Sam it's only a matter of time before you give in

**Sam:** You're very unhelpful and I'm done talking to you

**Q:** I hope you get blue balls:joy:

**Q:** love you

Sam rolled his eyes and tossed his phone on the bed so he could get dressed. What was the point of female cousins if they were just going to mock him? He could talk to his sister, but she'd probably tell him she didn't want to hear about it. He put his lounge pants back on and slipped a tank over his head before laying out on the bed.

Mercedes stared at herself in the mirror. Her hands traveled the path of Sam's lips and hands. He was everything but she had to resist. She threw on a pink flowered jersey dress and stepped out. "Hey."

Sam peeked over the top of his phone. "Hey," he replied. "Just crushing some candy. You doing okay?"

Mercedes nodded. "Still a little worked up but it's to be expected."

Sam nodded along in understanding. "I get that, believe me. May I suggest candy crushing? Or something equally as tedious?" he chuckled.

"Equally tedious? Hmmmm what is equally tedious as Candy Crush?"

"I don't know. I can't think of everything," Sam laughed as he slid another candy into place.

Mercedes smiled. "Scooch over I wanna crush some candy too."

"Yes'm." Sam made room for her and found he was smiling just having her beside him again. Quinn was right. He was never going to last for two weeks.


	6. Chapter 6

Holly had been hanging around the house, the last couple of days, her brother was hoping to get some one on one time with Mercedes, considering she was divorced now and she was supposed to distract Sam, a task she was all too willing to take on. He was gorgeous and she wanted him in the worst way.

Seeing Sam standing against the wall in the foyer she smiled. Both hiking up her dress and pulling it down, giving him a very enticing view. "Sam, hey."

Sam was texting his little brother, making sure he got to their parents house safely on his trip home for the holidays. It was Sam's first Christmas without his family, so he was trying to stay as connected as possible. He glanced up at the voice. "Oh, hey. Uh... it starts with an H."

She giggled putting her hand on his chest. "Holly." Her hand moved down his chest. "So what are you doing here all alone?"

"Holly, right. Like Christmas. Sorry, it's a lotta people." Sam looked down at her hand when she touched him and then back up at her with a raised eyebrow. "Just texting my brother."

He backed up and she moved closer to him. "So where is Mercedes? I would think she would be here with you, if I had a man like you I would never let you out of my sight."

"I believe she's with Faith," Sam answered as his back hit the wall. "And she does this crazy thing called trusting me."

"Trust." She said letting the words slowly slip off her lips. "Well if she is off with her daughter then I should totally keep you company." She licked her lips moving closer to him. "Any ideas of what we can do?"

Sam had to wonder for just a minute if this was just a test set up by this slightly crazy family. Or maybe she was really just... who she was. "We could start with respecting each other's personal space," he pointed out with a polite smile. "And then I'd say our activities could include talking."

She glanced around noticing it was just her and Sam around, she moved to where he was backed into the corner. "We could do that. Or we could do this." She pulled him closer kissing him on the lips.

"Hey! Whoa!" Sam put his hands on her shoulders and guided her back again. "What did we just say about the personal space? Are you kidding me, right now?"

She stepped back and looked at him. "You really don't want me? Seriously? I know you see me." She said gesturing towards herself as if she was on display.

"I have eyes. I see everybody," Sam pointed out. "And listen, I'm not here to judge. You do you. But maybe consider going for someone who's not already in a happy relationship. Or any relationship."

"Happy?" She laughed. "Yeah okay you believe that. You have no idea what you are getting into. Do you really think her family is gonna accept you? They are still holding out hope that she and Preston will be back together. Plus I know I am hotter than her."

Sam could only stare in disbelief. There was clearly something in the water around here that made people horrible. "I don't know if they will. I hope they can, but really the only thing that matters to me is that Mercedes and Faith accept me. And they have. And wow. Please, keep insulting my girlfriend to get on my good side."

* * *

Mercedes walked into the Foyer with Faith and frowned seeing Holly with Sam. She walked over to them. "Sam it's time for the snowman contest." She eyed Holly. "Holly, pretty sure your business is anywhere but here."

"Happily," Sam agreed, glaring at Holly for another moment. He tried to put his happy demeanor back on as he reached out for Faith's hand. "You still wanna build Olaf? Maybe we can add a few of those Snowgies around him."

Faith nodded. "I do I wanna make Olaf and everything."

Holly laughed but the way Mercedes was glaring at her made her step back. She looked at Sam. "We will finish this later Sam." Mercedes shook her head stepping closer to Holly. "No you won't. Trust that." She glared at her once more before she turned following Sam and Faith.

Sam glanced at Mercedes, trying to express his annoyance with his face alone. He wasn't going to bring anything up with Faith here, but they would absolutely be talking about it later. "Awesome. Sounds like the best plan ever."

As they made their way to the backyard there were stations so everyone could have their own space. Mercedes walked over to Faith and Sam's and smiled kissing Faith on the forehead before making sure she was snuggled up tight. "Okay you and Sam got this. Remember this is your year." She turned towards Sam and kissed him softly. It was still hard not to mount him and have her way but she was trying. The last three days damn near killed her though.

Sam watched Mercedes step back with a wistful smile. All he really wanted to do was take her and Faith back home and away from all this insanity, but that wasn't his place. He turned his attention to Faith once again. "Let's start packing some snow together to his fat bottom made, yeah?"

Faith nodded and quickly started gathering snow. Mercedes placed the carrot nose, stick arms and coal buttons before heading back up with everyone.

"Thanks, babe," Sam said, setting the accessories aside while they packed snow together. He couldn't help but glance over his shoulder when he saw her talking to Preston. It wasn't any of his business. They were both Faith's parents after all.

* * *

Mercedes glanced at Preston and frowned. "We gotta talk."

He looked at her. "I know, Brenda really laid it into me the other day about how I was acting. I meant to talk to you about it but I was trying to make it up to her first."

Mercedes sighed. "This isn't you, I don't know why you are making these comments and acting like some jealous ex."

He sighed. "I kinda am. God is this how you felt? Out of control seeing another woman kiss me, be around Faith? because I know I love Brenda, that is not in question, but I am jealous."

* * *

"I think the head is gonna be the hard part. He's got a weird head," Sam declared. "In the best way, of course. But I think we can manage with our handy dandy tools."

* * *

Mercedes glanced over to Sam and Faith. "I like him Pres, I really do and he is so good with her." She looked back at her ex. "We are all in this weird thing together. I don't know what is gonna happen with Sam. Maybe we will break up, maybe he is the one. But he will never take your place in Faith's eyes. I just want you to be as accepting of him as I have been of you and Brenda."

Preston nodded. "Thats fair."

* * *

Faith laughed nodding. "Yes! We can!"

Sam gave Faith a high-five and let her work on the body while he started trying to shape a head that looked something like Olaf's. "You having fun on your trip so far, Faith?"

Faith nodded. "I am, and I am glad you are here too. Everyone loves your impressions!" She said happily. Looking over to her parents she glanced back at Sam. "You should take mommy ice skating."

Sam smiled, even if he wasn't quite sure how true that was. But if Faith liked them, it made him happy. "You think so? Does your mommy like ice skating?"

Faith leaned in like she was telling Sam a secret. "She used to ice skate up until she was a teenager. I don't know why she stopped though."

Sam frowned at that, glancing over at Mercedes again curiously. "Huh. She didn't tell me that. Maybe I can get her to go. Do you wanna come with us?"

Faith's eyes lit up. "Yes! We can get hot coco too."

* * *

Preston took a deep breath watching Faith. "I am glad Sam is here Mercedes. Really, Faith was never that happy when we were building snowmen."

"And yet she is more thrilled that you are doing the treasure hunt then me this year." Mercedes said shaking her head.

"Well that's the price you pay for bringing Sam." he teased.

* * *

Sam smiled just as brightly in return. Faith really was an amazing kid. "Mmm, I love hot cocoa! We'll definitely make it happen. For now, let's get this snowball on this bigger snowball."

Faith nodded helping Sam put the snowman together.

* * *

Mercedes glanced out at the others seeing that Sam and Faith pretty much had it in the bag this year. Brenda walked over and smiled. "Hey guys."

Preston kissed her cheek. "Its safe, I apologized to Merce and will to Sam as well."

She nodded. "Good. And I wanted to say you handled yourself well Mercedes. I know things have been weird for us all but having Preston get a taste of what you felt has really made us both realize just what we did to you. And I am sorry for my part as well. I know we never cheated but we did something far worse, in trying to do right by him and you I didn't speak up at the wedding or before."

Mercedes glanced at her, she and Brenda had never had a sit down talk about what happened so the apology caught her off guard. Mercedes shook her head. "Brenda I am glad you didn't. If you did I wouldn't have Faith. And it wasn't all bad with me and Preston, it wasn't like we ended up hating each other. We just realized that we weren't in love like you guys were."

"And like you and Sam are?" Brenda asked. "I see the way he looks at you, the way you look at him. It sneaks up on you when you least expect it but it's there."

* * *

Sam finished shaving Olaf's head into the right shape and making a mouth on him. "Okay. Can you put his nose in for us? And then he needs eyes and his buttons."

Faith nodded beaming. She put the nose on and she added the buttons perfectly. "What do you think?"

Sam was quietly packing up smaller snow balls to make snowgies to set around him. "That looks amazing. Don't forget his stick arms!"

"Oh right!" She said adding the arms. She stood back looking at him. "He is perfect!"

Sam set the little snowball guys around him and gave them each a set of eyes before he stood back with Faith. "I think we did a pretty great job," he decided before leaning down to lift the girl into the air and hug her.

She hugged Sam back and nodded. "Lets show mommy and daddy! And Brenda."

"You got it!" He turned and carried her back to where the other three we're standing, smiling proudly. "Faith would like to show you her creation. He likes warm hugs."

Mercedes smiled. "Well let's go get an up close view of it." Preston and Brenda followed them and all three were impressed with the view.

Presto. Shook his head. "Yeah good call on having Sam help you Faith, our snowmen never looked like this."

Mercedes beamed. "This is a winner 1000 percent."

Sam set Faith back down and let her show off her snowman to everyone. "My brother and sister are nine and ten years younger than me," he explained. "I've been doing this sorta thing for awhile, even when I got older."

Faith pulled Mercedes and Brenda towards Olaf and Preston took that time to apologize. "Hey Sam, I just want to say I am sorry for the last couple of days. I am not used to this feeling, I know you aren't trying to replace me but seeing Mercedes and Faith with you, it made me jealous. We may not still be together but I do still love her."

"I'm not trying to replace anybody," Sam assured him. "Especially when it comes to Faith. I know how important a relationship with your father is. Obviously, with Mercedes it's a bit different, but as long as you're not still in love with her, I think we'll be okay."

"I love her but im in love with Brenda. I Guess it took seeing you to make me feel what Mercedes felt. She deserved better, they both did." He said referring to her and Faith.

Faith came to Sam and Preston. "They are about to judge!"

Sam still wasn't ready to just let his guard down with Preston or with anyone else for that matter, but he hoped he was being sincere. He gave him a nod before following he and Faith back to the snowman. "Who judges this anyway?"

Faith smiled."The Mayor!"

Mercedes smiled. "My Uncle, my moms brother is the Mayor here, so he comes and judges it."

Faith bounced. "And the winner is famous.".

Mercedes laughed again. "The winner gets to recreate it for the display downtown."

"Damn, I didn't know you had connections," Sam teased Mercedes, standing behind her so he could wrap his arms around her comfortably. "Wait, I gotta make another Olaf?" he asked, just assuming they would win.

Mercedes nodded. "I mean I am pretty amazing, that doesn't just happen." She laughed. She leaned back against Sam and sighed. "Yes you will. But you have made Faith so happy, win or lose."

"The mayor did that? Huh. News to me." Sam grinned, swaying gently with her. "I didn't sign up for building two snowmen, but... she is worth it."

Mercedes looked up to Sam, his words meaning more to her than he could know. She swayed with him, closing her eyes. She was in the moment. But hearing her Uncle she smiled towards Faith, she was eagerly awaiting his choice.

This all felt really right to Sam, even with Mercedes' ex standing nearby. He felt like he could put up with him and it might just be worth it. "Ready, kid?" he asked, rubbing Faith's head affectionately again .

Faith chewed her bottom lip, a nervous habit she had gotten from her mother. "Yes." She said softly.

Smiling softly, Sam let go of Mercedes and squatted down beside Faith. "Hey, you did an awesome job, no matter what, okay? No need to be too nervous."

Faith smiled up to Sam and nodded. "Okay."

Gregory Harrison smiled as he stood in front of all the displays. "Hey Family! I have to say this year you all did such a great job. This has got to be the closest call since your parents were your age. But I have made my decision. The display that will be featured downtown is..." He gave a drumroll on his knee. "Faith and her step dad Sam for their amazing display of Olaf and his little buddies!"

Sam startled slightly at the title, but quickly realized he didn't mind the sound of it. He smiled brightly and lifted Faith back up and onto his shoulders. "Whoo! MVP right here!"

Everyone applauded and Mercedes screamed excitedly.

Faith waved while on Sam's shoulder and high fived her dad. "Daddy im a winner."

"You have always been a winner baby girl." He said as he patted Sam on the back. "Thank you for putting that smile on her face."

"Eh, she totally carried the team," Sam joked before setting her back on the ground. "And you are not a toddler, so down you go for now. Great job, kid."

Faith ran right to her cousins once Sam put her down. She was so excited to finally win. Marcus and Matthew walked over to Sam. "Great Job, you whipped our butts...don't think we stood a chance."

Sam just shrugged. "Just a snowman to me, but it's obviously pretty thrilling to her, so that's all that matters. You should probably practice next time though, just sayin'."

The guys laugh as Richard walks over to them. "Sam, congratulations glad to see you are fitting right in. I am sorry about my brother in law though, calling you her step father."

"Oh, it's alright," Sam insisted, shrugging again. "Lot easier to say than 'her mom's boyfriend'. Mercedes and I can assure everyone they didn't miss any secret weddings."

Mercedes smiled and snuggled close to Sam as the wind blew. Richard clapped his hands together. "Well it is time for the men folk to go and grab the Christmas Tree. While the women start to decorate the house."

Sam attempted to look as excited as he could manage while people were actually looking at him. He looked down at Mercedes pleadingly. "Do I have to?" he whispered.

Mercedes nodded. "Fraid so." She whispered. Turning and wrapping her arms around his neck she smiled. "But I promise to make it up to you."

Sam only wished that could be true. "Does your family separate genders for every activity? Like what is happening?"

Mercedes shook her head. "It's more of men bonding type deal. This is the only time like that, well other than the football game."

Sam sighed heavily and silently reminded himself he was here to do a job. Leaning down, he pressed his forehead against Mercedes'. "Remind not to punch anyone."

Mercedes laughed and pulled him a little further away but still close enough to their family. She could hear the guys protest but she ignored them. "You have been amazing Sam and I appreciate it. I know this isn't easy and you would rather be anywhere other than here."

Sam sighed heavily and silently reminded himself he was here to do a job. Leaning down, he pressed his forehead against Mercedes'. "Remind not to punch anyone."

Mercedes laughed and pulled him a little further away but still close enough to their family. She could hear the guys protest but she ignored them. "You have been amazing Sam and I appreciate it. I know this isn't easy and you would rather be anywhere other than here."

"That's not entirely true. I like being here." He gestured, pointing at the ground beneath his feet. "I just don't love being with them... and not with you."

Why did hearing him say that make her heart race. "Well you go with them and get the tree then you can be here with me."

Sam was still pouting just a bit, but this was his job. "Okay." He kissed her cheek sweetly. "I'll miss you. I'll see you later."

Mercedes chewed her bottom lip but leaned in and kissed him softly. "Don't punch anyone." She walked away from him and hit Marcus in the back of the head and hugged her dad. "You guys been nice to Sam."

Matthew smiled hugging her. "Don't really we will. Yo Evans lets go."

"Thanks for the reminder," he replied with a smile before turning to follow her brothers, hands tucked into his pockets.

The boys all piled up into three pickup trucks and headed to the Christmas Tree Lot. Richard stepped out. "So we want to find the biggest and best tree this year. I was told to not come home without it so spread out everyone." He looked at Sam. "Though I would like to walk with you myself Sam."

Sam had a feeling this was going to happen eventually, but it was a little frightening that he was taking him out among the trees with no witnesses. But he took a breath and reminded himself he was a big boy. At least they weren't making him go with Preston. "Of course, sir."

Richard moved towards a big oak tree, looking at its leaves. "I wanted to talk to you sooner, but its the Holidays. First I want to thank you for what you have done with Faith, she truly wanted to win and you did that."

"I promise, it was mostly her. She came up with the whole idea and design. I just offered some of my snow shaving skills. Who knew they'd ever come in handy," Sam laughed. "She's a great kid though. I'm happy to do what I can."

Richard nodded as they walked over to another tree. "And her mother? What do you feel about her?"

Sam smiled softly. The actual answer to that question was one he was trying to figure out for himself at the moment. "Oh... lots of things, sir. Admiration, pride, trust, love. All the good ones."

Richard raised an eyebrow. "Love? And how long have you two been together?"

Damn, they hadn't actually agreed on that as far as he could remember. Hopefully she hadn't told anyone anything specific. "A few months," he answered vaguely. "Which I know is not a long time, but... your daughter's wonderful, sir."

Richard nodded. "Uh huh." He turned towards another tree. "And what are you bringing to the table? Considering you have no job, no money and no place to live?"

And there it was, just as Sam had predicted. He knew Mercedes was being too generous with her hopes of them being fine with his situation. He tucked his hands into his back pockets. "I have a job, sir. At the bakery," he told him simply. "And I'm staying with my cousin until I save up enough to get my own place. I've worked hard my entire life, just like my father. And sometimes you still fall on hard times."

Richard turned towards Sam. "Any lesser man would have tried to come up with a story or something to express how they aren't taking away from my daughter. I am no stranger to hard work, to life beating you down. When we were first married we lost everything and had to live with my parents." He sighed. "I looked you up because I wanted to know the kind of man who was getting close to my girls. And I will not apologize for that. "

"My mama raised me better than to be a liar," Sam insisted. "And I wouldn't ask you to apologize for that. But I suppose my answer to your question about what I can bring to the table is... my love and support. And my promise to work hard to make this relationship a partnership. In all ways."

Richard nodded, he liked Sam. There was something about him that made his words believable. "When Mercedes came to us and told us that she and Preston were getting a divorce, I was livid. Not because she was walking away but because I couldn't protect her. But she made us promise that nothing would change so we kept him around for her and Faith. That is the person she is, she will put everyone before herself. We may not always see eye to eye. I wanted her to fight for her marriage, but she wanted the father of her child to be happy. And now I want my baby girl to be happy. If you can't do that then please leave her alone."

"I wasn't here for the divorce, obviously, but from what she told me, she feels like she made the best decision for herself," Sam reasoned. "And probably for everyone. But I can promise you that I genuinely want nothing more than for her to be happy." He meant every word of it too.

Richard stared at him for a long moment. Taking in Sam, his words. "And how do you feel knowing what happened? How do you feel knowing that she and Preston are they way they are with each other, with Faith? Is this just fun for you two? Is it more?"

Sam brought his hand up to his chest and took a breath. "That is a lotta questions, sir," he said with a soft laugh. "As far as Preston's concerned, I'll tell you what I told him. I have no intention of trying to step on his relationship with Faith. He's her father and nothing's going to change that. And as long as he treats Mercedes with respect, they should parent Faith together. Um... as far as Mercedes and I go, we're still figuring out exactly where we're going, but I do love her."

Richard laughed. "Well if you and Mercedes do end up married wait until some snot nosed little punk wants to date her and then you will ask a million of your own. I do just have one more question though." He turned towards the tree. "What do you think of this one?"

"Did you just call me a snot nosed little punk?" Sam asked with an amused smile on his face. Even with all the questions, this was quite possibly the most decent conversation he'd had with someone besides Mercedes since he got here. He stopped to look over the tree. "I think it looks pretty good."

"Maybe." He said looking at the tree still. "I think it does too. Let's find everyone else and see what they found?"

"Sounds like a plan." Sam shook his head slightly, still amused, and followed behind to find the others.


	7. Chapter 7

Mercedes glanced at her watch, the guys had been gone for about an hour and should be heading home anytime now. She couldn't believe how much her heart ached when Sam was gone. How was she gonna handle not being around him when all this was over? Standing on the step stool she taped up the mistletoe completing the final decorations other than the tree.

Sam rode up to the house in one of the trucks. The trip hadn't been as bad as he was afraid it might be, but he was still glad to be back. Mercedes just made him feel so much more content and relaxed.

Mercedes stepped down admiring her work as Faith came over to her. "Ohhhh look a mistletoe. Are you gonna kiss Saaammmm?" She teased her mom.

"No I'm gonna kiss you!" Mercedes said lifting Faith and kissing her all over her face as the girl giggled.

Sam walked into the house, moving some things out of the way so the Jones' could carry the tree in without obstacles. He paused when he saw Mercedes and Faith laughing together, his heart doing a small sort of flip in his chest.

Mercedes continued to tickle Faith and smiled happily seeing the guys come in. "Hey the Men folk are back!"

Sam's smile spread wide across his face. "We are. And we found an awesome tree," he declared, gesturing behind him where it was being carried in. He walked all the way over to Mercedes. "Missed you though. And you," he added, tickling Faith's side.

Faith glanced at the tree beaming then pulled Sam towards her. "Sam you are under the mistletoe with mommy."

"I am?" Sam asked with surprise, his eyes rolling upward to the ceiling to check. "Look at that. What do I do now?"

Mercedes blushed and Faith gestured for Sam to come closer. "You kiss mommy." She whispered.

"Ohhh, right. I forgot how it worked. Thanks for your help." Sam smiled before standing straight again and wrapping an arm around Mercedes' waist. He drew her in gently and pressed his lips to hers.

She knew the kiss was coming, but every time Sam kissed her, it just made her want him even more. Her arms wrapped around him and she kissed him back, still fully aware of their audience.

Sam's hands rested at her waist and his eyes slipped closed. For a moment he forgot where he was or what he was doing. As he pulled back, his eyes opened and he stared down at her. "God, I'm in love with you," he whispered before he realized what he was saying.

Mercedes stared at him for a moment trying to register what he said. Damn if that was a line for her family's benefit it worked because the "awes" left before she realized there were more eyes on her then from just Faith.

"If you are done macking on our sister now, we still need you for the tree Evans." Matthew said and broke Mercedes out her trance. She licked her lips. "You should go help them." She said and hurried away pulling out her phone.

**Mercy:** Why would you do this to me Q? Things are so freaking messed up right now and the lines are so blurred I don't know what is real and what's just for show!

**Q:** You know what you both are getting on my nerves.

* * *

Sam licked his lips slowly, his brain racing as he looked up at Marcus and Matthew. "Oh, uh... yeah. Let me just... use the restroom real quick. Then I'll help, I promise." He dashed off and into the closest bathroom, turning the cold water on and splashing it in his face. Staring at himself in the mirror, he realized that he meant it. And he had no idea what that meant.

* * *

**Mercy:** What?

**Q:** What is going on now.

**Mercy:** He told me he loved me.

Quinn sat up in her chair spit out her drink.

**Q:** He what?!

**Mercy:** He kissed me under the mistletoe and he told me that he loved me.

* * *

Quinn searched through her contacts and called Sam.

Sam groaned and pulled the phone out of his back pocket. "What do you want? I'm busy having a panic attack."

"You told her you LOVED HER?! What the hell are you thinking?" Quinn yelled

Sam held the phone away from his ear and looked around the bathroom as if Quinn was hiding in there somewhere. With a sigh, he put it back to his ear. "I was thinking... that I love her."

"What do you mean you love her?" She asked quieter.

"I don't know, Q! Hence the panic attack!" Sam hissed, doing his best to keep quiet. "I just... felt it. I feel it. And I just said it before I realized it was happening."

Quinn sighed. "I get it, you said it and now she is freaking out because she doesn't know if you are acting or now. And you are freaking out because you mean it. What the hell is happening there?"

* * *

**Mercy:** Hello! Crisis over here

**Q:** Hold plz

* * *

"Well, I can't be like, 'By the way, I really mean it' in front of her family cause they would think that was pretty weird, now wouldn't they?" Sam pointed out. "So what the hell am I supposed to do?"

* * *

**Mercy:** hold plz? Girl talk to me! I am dying here!

**Q:** Please just wait...please

* * *

Quinn sighed. "Sam are you sure you aren't just in the moment? Sure you aren't just loving feeling like a family with her and Faith?

Sam put the lid down on the toilet and took a seat, running his fingers through his hair with a sigh. "How am I supposed to know? This has never happened before. All I know is that she's like the most amazing human being I've ever met, which is even more amazing cause her family's sort of insane."

"Sam you tend to dive headfirst into these things. I never introduced you to Mercedes because I never knew if you wanted to settle down. Is that what you want? To settle down?"

"I mean, of course that's what I always wanted eventually. You can't hear my dad tell you how he fell in love with my mom without wanting that," Sam insisted. "I didn't really have a deadline for it. I just figured it would happen when it was supposed to."

She sighed. "Maybe I made a mistake by having you do this? I never wanted either of you to be hurt and I am afraid that you are both going to be hurt."

Sam sucked his bottom lip into his mouth as he nervously rubbed his neck. "Well, it's a bit late for that now," he whispered.

She sighed feeling her heart breaking for both of them. "I am texting her...I don't know what to do I really don't Sam. Do you want me to make an excuse for you to have to come home?"

"No!" Sam insisted. "I'm not just gonna leave her here? Who do you think I am? That's, like... the most awful thing I could do."

"So what you are gonna stay and fall deeper in love with her? Make her fall deeper in love with you? And what if you really don't love her in the end?"

"I... I can't imagine that being possible, Q," Sam admitted. "And either way, I'm working at the bakery now. We're going to be around each other. Why shouldn't we be together?"

"So you want this, you want her?"

Sam smiled slightly to himself. "Yeah... I really do."

Quinn sighed and chewed her nail. "Then tell her, take her out, woo her."

"I mean, I planned to," Sam insisted. "I asked her the other day if she'd go on a date with me when we got back home. I just didn't exactly realize I'd feel so much so quickly. And things are so weird with pretending to have been with her for awhile already in front of her family and I'm trying to figure out where we are in reality. I can't believe you did this to me."

"First of all, you didn't have to agree. And second, Sam if you are tired of pretending then its simple. Don't pretend anymore."

"What does that even mean?" Sam asked, rubbing at his brow.

"Its means, make things official so that now no matter what you say in front of her family or alone she will know you are for real."

"Oh... that I can do. Yes. I can do that," Sam agreed. He wasn't about to tell her family the truth though because he fully intended on not leaving this place in an ambulance.

She sighed. "Sam just...just don't hurt her. I love her like a sister and you know I love you like an annoying brother. But please just be good to her...and Faith."

"Why am I the only one who gets annoying added?" he teased as he stood up again. "But I will. Also you suck."

"Because you are. Also I don't suck, well I mean I do but not the way you mean it." she volleyed back.

Sam made a gagging sound before he hung the phone up. He took one more deep breath in the mirror before he stepped back out into the main room to make sure the tree was up properly. "Sorry, I'm here now."

* * *

**Q:** Talk to Sam.

**Mercy:** I can't.

**Q:** Do you want to be with him?

**Mercy:** God Q I do. I really do.

**Q:** Then listen to what he has to say.

Mercedes sighed looking at her phone.

**Mercy:** I don't want him to hurt us Q,

**Q:** Talk to him! Now I gotta go, I love you.

**Mercy:** Love you too

Mercedes sat on the bed, lips still tingling from Sam's kiss, heart dying at his words. She couldn't face him, not like this.

* * *

The Jones boys had pretty much already set up the tree, but Sam rolled the sleeves up on his sweater and got down to make sure the base was steady enough to hold as long as it needed to. "What do you think, Faith?" he asked, still kneeling on the ground. "Did we pick a good one?"

Faith inspected the tree. "It's...perfect! I love it!"

Sam smiled, giving her a high five. He looked around the room. "Is your mom not back yet?"

Faith looked around. "Nope." She said her lips popping as she did.

Sam couldn't help but smile at her little noises. "I'm gonna go check on her. You tell your uncles for me, okay?"

Faith smiled. "Kay."

Mercedes wiped her tears, she really needed to get a grip.

Sam went to their room, knocking at the door gently before he stepped inside. "Oh, God. Please don't cry." He hurried over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

Mercedes looked at Sam as he came to her, she shook her head. "No, its fine. I am just here."

Sam closed his eyes for a moment and took a breath before taking her hand and holding it between both of his. "I don't wanna pretend to be your boyfriend anymore," he told her quietly.

Mercedes glanced up to him and nodded. She got it, all this was hard. "You wanna leave?"

Sam shook his head slightly. "No," he whispered before leaning and pressing his lips to hers. It was soft and gentle, but hopefully communicated what he was feeling. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I wanna be your real boyfriend."

Mercedes was shocked when he kissed her. "Sam..." She wanted to kiss him, hold him and never let him go, but there was so much to consider. "Why?"

Sam stared at her a moment before a laugh escaped. "Because you're the kinda person who would ask me that question," he told her. "Because all those things I told you I loved about you... I meant every one of them. Because every time I kiss you, whether there are people around or not, I get all these butterflies. And probably a million more reasons I haven't even figured out yet."

Mercedes stared at him."You weren't just saying it? You meant it?" She asked softly.

One side of Sam's mouth quirked upwards and he nodded. "As weird as it sounds, I've tried to be as honest as possible through this whole thing."

She nodded. "I just need to know you won't wake up tomorrow or the next day and wish you left me and mines alone. Faith is a part of this too."

"Mercedes, I adore Faith. I think she's amazing and I'd be thrilled to have her in my life," Sam insisted. "If I'm being totally honest, I'm fairly glad we wouldn't have to see the rest of your family on a daily basis, but I do still like them for the most part."

Mercedes blew out a breath as she stared up at Sam. He was everything she wanted and here he was telling her her needed to hear. She couldn't speak so instead she pulled him to her and kissed him softly.

Sam cupped her face as he returned her kiss, unable to stop himself from smiling slightly against her lips. "I know this is still... complicated being here. By the way, I told your dad we'd been together for a few months. I couldn't remember if we'd picked a timeline or not," he rambled before shaking his head. "But that's not important right now. Things are still kinda weird, but I wanna figure them all out together."

Mercedes listened to Sam, taking everything he said and nodded. "Then we will figure it all out."

"Okay." Sam's hand moved down Mercedes' arms gently as he took the moment in. "Your family's probably waiting for us to decorate the tree."

Mercedes shrugged. "I am right where I wanna be Sam."

Sam nodded slowly before looking over to the bed. He moved to climb in, perched up on his elbow, and crooked his head to the side in a silent invitation.

Mercedes smiled moving towards Sam, laying next to him and smiled. Her hand reached to link with his. "So are we like officially boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Sam's fingers slid smoothly between hers. "If that's what you want, then yes. I'd like to be. I know we haven't actually gone on a date or anything, but we've already spent more time together than the last two girls I dated combined."

She nodded. "I do, I just, I am scared of the last relationship I had ended in divorce. I don't know if I am good enough for you but I wanna try to be."

Sam nodded in understanding. "I'm not trying to rush you in any way. We can figure this out at whatever speed you want or need to, okay?" he promised her. "But for the record, you're way outta my league."

Mercedes laughed. "I am not sure I can any speed but full speed ahead with you."

"Yeah. I know what you mean," Sam agreed, grinning at her. His face fell slightly though and he rubbed his thumb over her skin. "I'm sorry if I scared you out there."

"I'm not. It lead to all of this, to you actually being mines." She leaned in and kissed him deeply.

Sam hummed happily against her lips. "I have a feeling we would've ended up here eventually. I don't think I could've resisted you too much longer anyway, but kissing you under that mistletoe just... made me feel so much."

"You can't resist me huh?" She smiled. " Yeah kissing you under the mistletoe just felt like we belonged together. I think that scared me too. That I was feeling it alone. That you were just acting..."

"It's been taking all my willpower, trust me." He leaned closer to her and whispered. "I have to admit something. I'm not that good of an actor."

"So every kiss, every touch in front of my family, every just everything was how you really felt?" She chewed her bottom lip tracing a trail down his chest. "Why tell me now?"

"Well, it kinda came out on it's own," Sam pointed out with a slight chuckle. "And after saying something like that, I couldn't just leave you confused and wondering. It wouldn't have been fair. Plus I was fairly confused myself through all of it. Also Quinn yelled at me."

"She kinda yelled at me too..." Mercedes sighed leaning back into him and kissing him once again. "So you wanna make out some more or go help with the tree?" she said with a big smile.

"That's cause she's mean," Sam replied matter of factly, his fingers sliding along Mercedes' arm slowly. "Hmm... if only we could do both."

Mercedes laughed. "Be nice." She moved closer to him, right leg moving over his thigh. "I am not gonna lie sleeping in this bed with you, kissing you in front of everyone...it has been very hard to keep my hands off of you."

"So... don't," Sam told her with a grin before kissing her once more.

"I knew it! I knew you were trouble!" She said smiling but moving closer to him she straddled his lap. "I would see you sleeping and just wanna kiss you here." She kissed his lips. "And here." She kissed his neck, nipping at it.

Sam laughed as he rolled onto his back, his hands resting on her thighs. "Mmm, I think you're the one who's gonna get me in trouble."

"I'm an angel." She teased, running her hands down his chest. "Sam?"

"Uh Huh." Sam ran his hands up and down slowly as he smiled up at her. "Yeah?"

She looked him in his eyes, placing her hair behind her ears. "I think...I think I am falling in love with you too."

Sam sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her sweetly. "I'd say that works out pretty well. I'd say this whole... crazy thing is working out pretty damn well."

Mercedes smiled. "I agree...I never knew I could feel this...any of this. And you just made it better...made everything in my life better."

Sam felt a heat rush up to his cheeks and he ducked his head down onto her shoulder. With a breath, he looked up at her again. "I swear I'll do my best to be the man you deserve."

Mercedes lifted his head up s that her eyes could meet his. "Just keep being you Sam." She said leaning in to kiss him.

"I can do that. You know, your dad tried to give me a heart attack today," he told her with wide eyes. "Asked me what I could bring to this relationship with no job or money just to see how I'd react to him. He's very sneaky."

Mercedes sighed. "I should have known that he would find out about you...so what did you tell him?

Sam shrugged. "I told him the truth. That I've worked really hard all my life, but fell on rough times. I'm working at the bakery and staying with Q until I can get a place of my own. And that I'll keep working hard to make sure we're equal partners in this relationship in every way," he explained. "He seemed to be happy with that."

Mercedes nodded. "He wants to protect me. They all do. But I am glad you got to talk to him." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Do you think that... that once all this is over we will still be happy, still feel this way?"

Sam sighed. "Q asked me that too. And I thought about it. I can't predict the future for sure, but I also can't imagine being happier without you than with you."

Mercedes beamed down to him, his words touching her. She kissed him deeply, running her hands through his hair tugging gently as she did.

Sam's arms tightened a little around her, pulling her body against his. He kissed her back, so glad to be doing so without any questions running through his mind. None that couldn't be easily discussed anyway. "As much as this pains me to say, I still don't think we should cross the PG-13 line... at least until everyone's in bed."

Mercedes nipped at his bottom lip. "If that's the case then you should get out of this bed right now." She warned. "But I want crossing that line to be as perfect as it could be you know?"

Sam chuckled, but nodded in understanding. "Of course. Whatever you want, however you want. You deserve something perfect."

Mercedes kissed him once more. "Your friend is poking me so I am gonna move before we forgo perfect and I take you right now."

"That's fair... and wise," Sam told her, kissing the back of her hand before he let her get up. "Why don't you head on out? I'm gonna go splash some cold water on my face for the second time in an hour and I'll meet you in a few minutes."

Mercedes nodded. "Yeah I am gonna go." She kissed him once more and then headed out. Her mother looked at her. "Sweetie are you okay? You ran out here and were gone for a while?"

Mercedes nodded. "I am great." She looked at everyone who was staring at her. "That was the first time he said it out loud... that he loved me and I was shocked to say the least but things are good."

Sam went into the en suite and gave himself a few moments to calm down, taking a drink from the sink. After a little bit, he made his way back out to the living room, smiling innocently as everyone looked at him.

Mercedes smiled seeing Sam. "I was just telling everyone how that was the first time we said I love you. "

Sam nodded slowly. "Yeah. Sorry, I didn't mean to make a spectacle of it or anything. Christmas brings all those feelings to the surface, you know?"

Everyone nodded and Mercedes smiled. This was the best Christmas yet and she hoped it would remain so.


	8. Chapter 8

Mercedes got everything together for the cookie bake off. Sam and Faith were helping her out so it was supposed to be a fun time together.

Faith ran into the kitchen with a smile. "Mommy I am ready to bake where is everyone?"

Mercedes shrugged I am not sure but everyone should be coming around soon."

Richard stood in the living room, placing the books back onto the bookshelf. He reached for the one of the chairs and lost his balance falling to the floor.

Sam took advantage of Mercedes' attention being on Faith to stick a spoon into the batter and scoop a tiny bit out. He took a tiny bite and then held the spoon behind her back to hand to Faith. He heard a thump and lifted his head. "What was that?"

Mercedes may have been in her element when it comes to baking but somehow it felt more intimate with Sam and Faith than just sitting there baking on her own. She smiled seeing Sam sneak the batter and give it to Faith. She was going to playfully scold them but she turned to the door. "I am not sure. Can you go check it out while we get the cookie sheets. And no more sneaking batter you two."

Sam gasped dramatically, a hand coming up to his chest as he backed his way towards the living room. "I can't believe you would accuse us of such a thing," he chuckled before turning around and heading out.

His eyes went wide as he stepped into the living room though and he hurried over to Mr Jones' side. "Oh gosh, are you okay?" he asked immediately as he crouched down beside him. "Mercedes!" he called, unsure where anyone else was.

Richard's hand went to Sam to stop him. "No, please don't call her." He said. "I am fine, just a little dizzy." He sat on the chair.

"Too late. She's already coming," Sam told him simply. He held an arm out to steady him until he was sitting down again. "Did you hit anything?"

Richard sighed. "I am fine!" He sighed angrily as he saw Mercedes run into the room with Faith on her tail. "Sam what-" She stopped then looked at her dad. "Dad what is going on?"

"Nothing is wrong I am just clumsy."

She moved closer to him. "Dad what is going on?"

"Mercedes nothing at all don't worry your head about it."

She took his wrist in her hand and checked his pulse. "Dad your pulse is racing!"

"That tends to happen when you fall off chairs," Sam pointed out. "Where is everybody?"

Mercedes eyes widened. "You fell off a chair!"

"Mommy?" She glanced at Faith and sighed. "Its okay baby."

Richard frowned. "I am fine now. I didn't mean to scare you lil one."

"Dad please tell me what is going on."

"Nothing is going on."

Mercedes side eyed him and nodded. "Faith lets go find Mommom and see what is going on with your grandfather." She looked at her dad. "If you won't tell me she will."

Sam watched her go before giving her father a knowing look. "With all due respect, sir, you've known her a lot longer than I have... and even I know you can't brush her off like that."

Richard sighed trying to sit up in the chair. "I know." He rumbled. "That girl worries too much and I just wanted a nice Christmas."

Richard sighed trying to sit up in the chair. "I know." He rumbled. "That girl worries too much and I just wanted a nice Christmas."

Sam grabbed a chair of his own and took a seat beside the older man. "She worries because she loves you. And we can't have a nice Christmas if we're not sure you're doing okay."

Richard looked at Sam and shook his head. "I see my daughter is rubbing off on you." He took a deep breath. "I am unsteady because of my knee. Its nothing serious and eventually I will have surgery for it. but the moment Mercedes finds out she will put everything on hold to help me."

Sam shrugged innocently. "I got parents of my own, you know? And I worry about them too. And sometimes it's okay to let the people you love help you."

Richard bellowed a laugh. "You may know Mercedes but you don't know her ways, when her mother had surgery she flew out and stayed with us almost losing her bakery in the process even though I was capable of taking care of my wife. She cares so much and has to see things through. She has her own life and own child to worry about. I wont cause my daughter to lose something she built for herself."

"Mmhmm," Sam hummed, nodding in understanding. "The thing is, she's not alone anymore. And if it will make her feel better to help get you better than Tina and I can make sure the bakery keeps doing exactly what it needs to do. Family takes care of family."

Richard raised and eyebrow . "And you want to he considered family?"

Sam held his hands up innocently. "That's entirely up to you, sir. Either way, I'm happy to help out."

"I don't think I have anything to do with you being a part of the family, but you're not a bad addition. Just don't say anything to her please. Let me do it in my own time."

Sam nodded in understanding. "I won't say anything, but I'm not lying to her either, sir. If she asks, I'm gonna tell her to talk to you."

Richard nodded. "That's fair. It's good to know that if anything happens to me, she will have you. That they both will."

Sam smiled softly. "Of course. But you're not going anywhere any time soon."

Mercedes walked back into the living room eyeing her father and Sam. "I couldn't find mom, but you will tell me what's going on."

Richard nodded. "I will, I promise, but first i got to judge the cookie contest." Richard stood and walked to Mercedes kiss you ng her cheek. "I really do like him." He whispered. Then walked out.

"And people wonder where I get my stubbornness from."

Sam just smiled at her, his head cocked to the side slightly. "You're both stubborn out of love. Just let the man eat some cookies. The men actually. I would like some too."

Mercedes laughed. "Stubborn is stubborn and I know something is wrong. I just hate that he doesn't trust me enough to tell me. I shouldn't even let him have any cookies."

"He trusts you, Mercedes," Sam insisted. "He just doesn't want you worrying over him for nothing while everyone's enjoying Christmas." He stood up and went over to her, kissing her gently.

She side eyed him as her eyes grew wide. "He told you! What did he say?!"

"I just told you," Sam insisted. "He wants to enjoy Christmas without you fussing over him. So let's take a breath."

She folded her arms staring him down. It worked on her brothers but not her dad, so she pulled it out to see if Sam would break.

Sam just widened his own eyes and stared back at her dramatically. "I want cookie," he told her in his best Cookie Monster impression.

Mercedes snorted, shaking her head. "Fine! But this isn't over."

Sam just smiled and gave her an innocent shrug. It was over for him for the time being, which was all that really mattered. Following her into the kitchen, he smiled at Faith. "There's my assistant dough eater!"

Faith smiled and ran to hug Mercedes and then Sam. Everyone had gathered and the men were ready to taste cookies. Mercedes looked at Faith and Sam. "You two ready? Cause we are gonna whip some butt!"

"We are on a winning streak. Though most of the credit goes to you lovely ladies," Sam insisted, gesturing to Mercedes and Faith. He moved closer to Mercedes and whispered. "Are all the cookies up for eating when we're done though?"

Mercedes nodded. "Yes all the cookies are up for eating, though some of the chefs can't really bake to save their lives, she said. "You didn't have to whisper that though."

Sam shrugged innocently. "I didn't wanna seem greedy," he explained with a little grin.

Mercedes laughed kissing his cheek. "Come on cookie monster." She grabbed her Diva Chef apron and began to make the sugar cookies. It didn't take ling long, though she did have to make extra since Sam and Faith snuck a lot of dough.

"Me love cookies!" Sam declared in his muppet voice one more time, tickling Faith as he did and making her giggle. "The worst part is when they're in the oven, am I right? It's like all of time slows down."

Mercedes laughed as her mother came over to them and told them to smile. She snuggled close to Sam and Faith as they smiled for the photo. Then she looked at them. "Yes it's tough but we get to make the icing now."

Sam raised an eyebrow at her as he leaned back against the counter again. "You do now they sell that in a can, right?"

Mercedes glanced at Faith. "Do you hear this? Hear this denial of my icing?"

She nodded with a laugh.

Mercedes grabbed the powdered sugar and began to make her icing. "Faith grab that store bought stuff so I can show Sam just how talented I am with my baking skills." Mercedes grabbed the cookies from the oven letting them cool as she finished her icing. "Okay before we decorate our cookies I want you to taste the difference." She said putting icing on two cookies and looked at Sam. "Which one is better and be honest."

"I'm not saying yours won't be delicious," Sam insisted. "I'm just pointing out they invented a big time saver on that one a while ago." He watched her scurry around busily, as impressed as ever. "You really should've blindfolded me," he told her with a little wink.

Mercedes shook her head. "No need for blindfolds, I am that good." she teased.

Sam leaned in and whispered again. "Maybe later." He sighed and took a bite of each cookie, taking the time to examine the taste of each one like he was a judge on a cooking show. He held Mercedes' cookie out. "Better," he declared before handing the canned icing one back. "Still faster."

Her heart began to race with his words and she smiled. "Maybe." she whispered. She rolled her eyes at him. "Okay it's faster but I have a bakery and I am known for my awesomeness." She placed the cookies in front of them. Gingerbread Men, Santa and Ornaments. She placed the different color icing in front of them. "Okay let's get icing."

"That's fair," Sam agreed with a nod. "Is there candy? You know... for buttons. Not for eating." He looked down at Faith and winked.

Mercedes smiled at Sam. "What do you think I am, an amateur?" She said pulling out a case full of small candies.

Sam rubbed his hands together with excitement. "I gotta be honest. Everything you make is absolutely amazing, but I do kinda miss my mom's pumpkin pie," he admitted. "Or maybe I just miss my mom. That's also a possibility."

Mercedes nodded. "Well I am sorry you miss her but maybe when we get back she can make you it." Making a mental note to text Quinn, she began making the gingerbread men and smiled at Sam. "You are truly an artist."

"She still lives six hours from where you live," Sam reminded her. "Which is also where I live now." He spread white icing over the gingerbread man. "He's a ginger snowman. I'm still better with a pencil though."

Faith looked at his snowman and handed him three hershey chocolate chips. "For his buttons!"

Mercedes carefully decorated Santa and looked around loving the way everyone seems to be having a good time. This is what family was all about. This was everything she wanted her family life to be.

"Oh, thank you. These are perfect." Sam took the chocolate and put three down his front. "Why is there no leftover candy corn from Halloween? The man needs a nose."

Mercedes used the piping bag with orange frosting and made the nose. "There you go babe."

Sam stood there with his mouth open. "I gotta learn how to use those things," he decided, using a couple M&Ms to make eyes for his snow guy. "Perfect."

Mercedes handed him the icing and guided him towards the cookie helping him to put it onto the cookie. "You just have to be patient."

"Not my strongest trait when it comes to food," Sam admitted with a chuckle. "This is why I do most of my cooking in the microwave."

Mercedes laughed. "Personally i sample my things while cooking." She laughed.

Sam paused at looked at her, blinking dramatically. "But I get scolded for sneaking batter? Hmm, I see how it is."

Mercedes smirked as her dad said the baking portion was over. She glanced down at their creations and all of them were perfect, Faith did her mom proud.

"Faith made all of these all on her own," Sam joked, pointing to the cookies. "I think you should take that into consideration when judging."

Richard laughed. "All the children played a part in the baking."

Ginger sighed. "Still think it's unfair to have an actual baker making cookies. I don't cook."

Mercedes glanced at her. "No you don't but the fact that you are here baking with your kids even though you normally don't that means a lot to them and to us. That makes us all winners."

Ginger smiled and hugged the kids as the judges started taking their samples. "Go ahead and sample some too Sam i know you want too."

Sam smiled widely and nodded along. "Just don't eat my ginger snow man. I'm saving him," he requested, giving everyone a pointed look. He was, of course, going to be extremely bias in this competition, but he still wanted to eat all the cookies anyway.

"I got him." She said moving it away from grabby hands. Everyone knew that even if Mercedes won she would bow out and let someone else win but it was still fun to be apart of it all.

Sam winked at Mercedes before turning to follow her father around. He walked around the kitchen, tasting everyone's cookies and declaring them all delicious. "I would be a horrible legal judge."

Richard laughed. "Pretty sure judging cookies and people are two different things." He munched a cookie. "But i get it these are all amazing."

"I know, but I like making everyone happy," Sam explained with a shrug, taking another bite of cookie. "You guys should get ribbons or something for all these contests."

Richard smiled. "Okay so we need to judge all the cookies. Though it will be tough, you all did such an amazing job."

Mercedes bend down and whispered in Faith's ear, then the little girl nodded and smiled. She cleared her throat. "I just want to say that Faith and I have decided to withdraw our cookies! But we will still make the cookies for Christmas."

Sam threw his hands in the air. "Who am I gonna vote for now? Without bias, it's impossible to make an actual decision." He leaned towards Mercedes and gave her a look. "Also I don't remember anyone's names."

Mercedes burst out laughing along with everyone else and watched as the others started voting. She moved towards Sam. "Just tell me the cookies you liked and I will tell you the name."

"I mean, I'd go to nom-town on any of 'em and yours were clearly the most delicious, especially the ones I frosted myself," Sam bragged playfully. "But I guess I'd give it to those oatmeal ones."

Mercedes smirked. "Oh the one's you frosted? Like that ginger snowman? I really should taste it then huh?" She teased. "The oatmeal belongs to Ginger."

"Hey now! I wanted to share that with you over a romantic moment," Sam insisted, holding his arm out to keep her from the cookie. "Don't ruin it. Ironic though. You think she'd have made gingerbread."

"A romantic moment? Oh I like those thoughts." Mercedes snorted in his arms. "Yeah well she didn't and if you liked it then she did good."

Sam nodded along. "She did indeed. I vote for the oatmeal cookies," he announced. "If that means anything. I don't... I mean. You can decide Mr Jones."

Mercedes smiled as Richard raised his hands. He decided to leave out the fact that everyone voted for Mercedes to come in first. "The first place winner is Ginger, Marshall and Lincoln!"

Ginger smiled as Matthew kissed her. My baby can bake!"

Ginger laughed. "Your baby can follow instructions. "

Sam applauded for her before settling his arms back around Mercedes' waist. "That's the first step in good baking, I hear. I'm still working on it. Aren't I, babe?"

God this felt so right, so perfect. "You followed instructions very well so I am saying you are doing more than working on it." She leaned back against him feeling content and happy, something she hadn't felt in a long time.

Ginger smiled. "It was the family recipe though I hope that's okay."

Mercedes nodded. "I mean you are family."

Amelia who had been MIA all day came into the room. "I see we are doing Carbs and Sugar today." She snorted. She never liked the baking part of this get together. She eyed Sam and Mercedes. She unlike her husband still wasn't sure about these two. "So are we all ready or the Christmas Eve party?"

Faith jumped up and down. "Do we get the slumber party again?"

Mercedes nodded. "Yes while the adults are bored out of their minds, you and your cousins get to watch movies and eat sweets until it's time for bed.

Sam made a disappointing noise and pouted. "Aww, why don't we get to do those things? That sounds way more fun than being bored," he pointed out.

Faith giggled. "Because you aren't a kid."

Mercedes nodded. "You are right Faith, Sam isn't a kid, well he is a big kid but he isn't a kid to go. But I promise I will make sure you aren't bored Sam."

"Grown ups like to have fun too, you know?" Sam teased Faith, sticking his tongue out playfully. His eyebrows raised at Mercedes' promise and a smile spread across his face. "Well, okay then."

Amelia sighed moving to Mercedes and pulling her gently from Sam. "I have ordered a few things for you to wear I know how much you hate dressing up."

Mercedes sighed removing her arm from her mother and sighed. "I have something thank you Mother."

"If it's anything like last year, that frumpy get up then no. I will never understand how I got so unlucky? My own daughter doesn't like to dress up, doesn't like to shop like I do."

Mercedes sighed it was true, she didn't like dressing up, she was more at home in jeans and a t then a dress but she knew she had too for these events. "Okay Mother I will look at what you picked out."

Sam was teaching Faith a secret handshake when Mercedes walked back over, looking rather downtrodden. "Everything okay?"

She kissed Sam's cheek. "It's fine, I just have to wear a dress. I was hoping to get away with something less... I dunno dress like. If you haven't noticed I am a dress down kinda girl. But my family is not that type."

Sam nodded slowly in understanding. Once Faith had run off to play with her cousins, he turned and leaned against the counter. "For what it's worth, I think you look very sexy in jeans and an apron and flour on your face," he told her, using his thumb to wipe it from her cheek. "But I've always been a dress down kinda boy. My family's Christmas Eve is usually spent in matching PJs."

Mercedes laughed. "How can you get me so well already?" She asked moving closer to him. "I swear its like I have known you my whole life." Her arms wrapped around his neck and she kissed him deeply, when a voice cleared its throat. She sighed knowing it was her mom. "I am being summoned. Your clothes are already out and ready for you, look for me at the party, I will be the one wearing a dress." she teased.

"Taking such good care of me already." Sam chuckled at the look she gave and kissed her hand before letting her go. "See you soon, gorgeous."

Smiling she waved kissing Faith on the forehead before walking out of the room. Her mother led her to another room in the house and pointed towards the three dresses she had laid out. "So you can go red, green or black. Personally I think red is your color."

Mercedes sighed. "Okay red is out." she said to herself. Taking the dresses she had to admit her mom was right the red was pretty hot on her but she couldn't let her have that win. And while the Black looked good, it was the green that won her over. It clung to her curves, letting people see just how curvy she truly was, it lifted and tucked and made her feel sexier than she ever had in a dress. Stepping out of the bathroom, her mother and sister in laws were there and all seemed to gasp when they saw her. Amelia stood.

"Stunning. Simply stunning." The other women agreed and Mercedes smiled walking back in the bathroom. they all still had to do hair and makeup but at least she had the dress part down. Pulling out her phone she sent Quinn a text.

**Mercy:** Hey Q, is the gift on its way?

**Q:** Yes, I still can't believe you are doing this for Sam. He is gonna flip.

Sam went to their room and put on the suit Mercedes had bought him. He couldn't deny that he cleaned up really well as he looked at himself in the mirror and smoothed out any sneaky wrinkles. There was still a small ache in his chest at being away from his family on Christmas Eve for the first time, but he'd call them before the night was over and try to have a good time.

Mercedes smiled to herself. Sam was doing a huge thing for her, so bringing his family there for Christmas was the only gift she knew would make him smile. He deserved to be as happy as she felt right now.

**Mercy:** I would do anything for Sam.

**Q:** I can see that. I only wish I could be there too but Mike and I are already gone.

**Mercy:** So how far away are they?

**Q:** Their flight lands in 30. And before you ask yes I got their sizes and helped them with outfits for the party.

**Mercy:** You are amazing I hope you know that

**Q:** Not as amazing as Sam will think you are.

**Mercy:** I just hope they like me.

**Q:** They will!


	9. Chapter 9

The driver of the car she sent called her once Sam's family arrived. They had gotten a chance to go to their hotel and freshen up. Pulled out her phone sending Sam a text.

**Mercy:** Hey handsome I need a huge favor. One of my gifts is out front but I am still getting ready, can you please go get it for me?

Sam heard his phone buzz and picked it up to check it.

**Sam:** Yeah, of course. Should I put it under the tree or are we hiding it somewhere?

**Mercy:** I don't think it will fit under the tree. But thank you for getting it for me.

She bit her bottom lip. Sam had no clue the gift was for him and she was excited to see how happy he was to have his family there.

**Sam:** No problem. :heart:

He pocketed his phone and headed out towards the front door. This house was way too big in his opinion, but he found his way. There was a limo outside and he raised an eyebrow. "Who delivers a present in a limo?" he muttered to himself as he walked down the stairs.

His heart practically leapt into his throat when his mother stepped out of it though. "Oh my god," he said breathlessly, hurrying over to wrapped his arms around her.

Mercedes glanced in the mirror, taking in her appearance. She wanted to look beautiful tonight, wanted to turn Sam's head and impress his family. Tonight just this time her mom was right. Her hair fell in waves down her back. Her makeup subtle and perfect. She slipped into her heels. Sam should be seeing his family right now. She really hoped they liked her. Walking to the kids room, she checked on Faith who was engrossed in Shrek and backed out not wanting to disturb her or them.

Sam hugged each of his family in turn as they got out of the car. "What are you guys doing here?"

"According to Quinn, that girlfriend of yours didn't want you to spend Christmas without your family," Mary explained. "A girlfriend I had no idea existed, I'll remind you. You told us you were spending Christmas with Quinn and couldn't get away from your job long enough to come home."

Sam sighed and had the decency to look guilty. "I know. It's a long story. I promise I'll tell you when I can. But come on inside where it's warm." He started walking and then paused to turn back to his family. "Oh, these people are rich and a little bit crazy, so just... be ready for that."

Mercedes took to the stairs and made her way down as the door opened and Sam walked in with his parents and who she assumed to be his little sister and brother. She watched as her mother and father went to them and tried to intervene but the damn heels stopped her.

Richard looked at Sam and smiled, Mercedes had told him she was sending for Sam's family, he was the one who was able to get them a room at the Hilton last minute. "Sam these must be your parents." He stuck his hand out to Sam's father. "I am Richard Jones and this is my wife Amelia and that..." he pointed to Mercedes making her way down the stairs. "Is our daughter Mercedes. I know she has been dying to meet you."

Making her way over to Sam and her and his parents she smiled softly. "I am so sorry for sending the car I had wanted to meet you at the Airport but things happened."

Sam's breath was taken away for the second time that night. She did look sexy with flour on her face, but this was definitely not bad either. All he could do was stare at her with a dopey smile on his face.

"It's no problem, dear. These two got a kick outta riding in the limo," Dwight told her, pointing to his two younger children before shaking the other man's hand. "And it's very nice to meet all of you. I'm Dwight Evans. My wife Mary and this is Stevie and Stacey."

"Steven," Stevie corrected with a sigh.

"Right, Steven. He grew up while I was wasn't looking."

Mercedes smiled seeing Sam's face, at least she knew he liked what he saw. Mercedes took Mary's hand then Stevie and Stacey's. "You guys came at a great time. We are having a Christmas Eve party, plenty of food and music, my family can be a bit much though so anytime you guys want to head back to the room the limo will be ready for you." She said still smiling. "I was hoping to really get to know you all though, Sam has spoken so many great things about you, I feel as if I know you already."

"I can't wait to get to know you too, dear," Mary agreed, moving to hug the girl. "I can't say we've heard as much about you."

"We just wanted to make sure things were... real before we did the family thing," Sam explained, giving Mercedes a knowing smile. "But it is. It's very real."

Amelia nodded. "Same for us Mary we only learned about Sam a few days before they came."

Mercedes smiled at Sam. "Its like he said we wanted it to be real and I needed to know how he would do with Faith. That was important."

Richard nodded. "Understandable."

"Mr. Jones, would you mind showing my family your beautiful home while I speak to Mercedes for just a moment," Sam requested politely. "We'll catch up with you in just a minute."

Mr. Jones smiled. "Come on, I can show you where I hid the good booze." He said to Dwight as he led them away.

Mercedes looked at Sam. "Merry Christmas Sam. I hope its okay I brought them here."

Sam smiled down at her, his eyes still damp. "It's... amazing. I can't believe you even..." He shook his head, unable to find proper words. "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me."

She pulled him to a nearby bathroom, and grabbed some tissues to wipe his eyes. "I know how much you missed them Sam, and you did so much for me. Its the least I could do."

Sam glanced over his shoulder before cupping Mercedes' face gently and pressing a kiss to her lips. "Also... you look beautiful," he whispered.

Mercedes closed her eyes feeling his lips on hers. She smiled biting her bottom lip and looked up to him. "I do?"

"You do," Sam assured her, his fingers tangling with hers. "You're wearing my favorite color. But that smile of yours is what really does the trick."

She blushed. "Sam, you look amazing too so handsome, I am the envy of everyone here." She stepped closer to him. "That smile too...it makes me crazy."

"Well, you dressed me. So that's on you," he teased, showing off that very smile to her. He leaned down and kissed her one more time, letting out a small sigh of happiness as he pulled away. His eyes opened and he looked into hers. "Can I make love to you tonight?"

Mercedes stared at him, surprised at his question. "What?" She searched his eyes seeing the truth in them, that he truly wanted her. "That's what you want? Tonight?"

"If it's what you want too," Sam told her, his thumb brushing over the back of her hand. "I mean... I kinda thought we'd both been wanting it for awhile. And I know we talked about it being better to wait til we got back, but... I don't wanna."

Mercedes reached up and kissed him hungrily, arms wrapping around his neck, holding him until she was breathless. Resting her head on his she smiled. "Does that answer your question?"

Sam let out a small little chuckle. "Yes, it does. But we still have a party to get through," he reminded her quietly.

She moaned. "Can't i just kiss you a little longer?" She asked looking him in his eyes.

His smile was sly and understanding and he gave her a little nod. "Yeah... a little longer."

She smiled kissing him against her, her tongue slipping past his lips and caressed his.

Sam leaned back against the counter and let her lean into him as he returned her kiss. "These last few weeks have been a rollercoaster, but I'm sure glad I'm taking the ride with you," he told her. "Wow... that was good. I should write that one down."

Mercedes giggled against his lips. "I swear you are a mess." she sighed. "I wish I could have you right here right now." She sighed. "But we gotta go..."

Sam made a little humming noise and nodded along. "We survived this long, we can make it a few more hours. And I would like to actually spend time with my family since you got them out here and all."

Mercedes nodded. "I want you to spend as much time with them as you can, they are here until they are ready to go."

Sam's smile returned. He was still in shock that they were even here. And even if he wasn't at home, having them nearby was all that really mattered, especially when it meant Mercedes would be nearby too. "Now I won't be the only one who doesn't know what these fancy people are talking about."

Mercedes laughed and kissed him one more time. "Well then we should probably get back out there, so they aren't left with my crazy family any longer."

"Good idea. I may have warned them on the way in," he admitted with a chuckle. "Is Holly gonna be at this party?"

Mercedes laughed but frowned when he asked about Holly. "Holly?" She moved away from him. "Are you? Do you want to see her? After what she did to you? Or was she right and you wanted it too?"

Sam's eyebrows rose as he watched her ramble on at him and he couldn't stop the little smirk that appeared. "I gotta say, you're kinda sexy when you're jealous. But for the record, I was asking because that woman terrifies me and I was constructing a plan to throw Stevie at her and run if I needed to."

Mercedes stared at him arms folded. "I am not Jealous...well that Jealous." She sighed. "If that girl knows what is good for her she will leave you alone."

Sam just tilted his head and glanced at her. "Hey, I can admit to being jealous of Preston. No reason not to be honest here," he teased.

Mercedes sighed. "Okay, fine. When i saw her try and kiss you i wanted to yank her by her roots and take her to the carpet. Its best you find this out now your girl fights dirty."

"Mmhmm." Sam nodded knowingly. "To be fair, I did almost lay Preston out on the ground, but I didn't wanna do that to Faith. I'm so proud of us."

Mercedes chewed her bottom lip. "So we are quite the pair huh?" She sighed. "I know this is new and all that but I dont know I feel like, like i have known you forever. Now that i have you i dont want to let you go. Is that weird?"

"I think it'd be more weird if you wanted to get rid of me already," Sam told her with a grin. He took her hand so they could walk back to everyone else.

Once they were back with everyone she smiled. "Sorry we kept you all waiting."

Amelia frowned. "It was awfully rude to leave your guests."

Sam blinked a couple times. "I just wanted to tell her thank you for bringing my family here to surprise me. I suppose I didn't wanna get all misty eyed in front of everyone. So if you need to blame someone, you can put it on me."

"And really, we're fine," Mary insisted. "We're just happy to be here in your lovely home. And who can deny young love?"

Amelia eyed her husband as for him to help her. Richard smiled. "I agree Mary, its clear these two love each other very much I don't know who would want to deny that."

Mercedes smiled in thanks and looked at Sam's parents. "So I know you must have many questions. I can show you the amazing Snowman Sam and my daughter built and answer them for you."

Mary blinked a couple times at the word 'daughter', but kept the smile on her face. Sam didn't miss it though and laid his hands on his mother's shoulders. "Yes, why don't we go catch up on everything. That sounds like a great idea."

Mercedes saw her face and knew maybe she didn't think this whole thing through, but it was too late now. She lead them to the back and smiled. "They won first place, a copy of this is going to be in town square after Christmas."

"Which apparently means I have to make it again, which no one told me when I agreed to this in the first place," Sam teased with what was hopefully a laugh that would brighten everyone's mood just a little.

"His face is a little crooked," Stevie decided.

"Well, I made it two days ago, doof. It's called sun and gravity."

"You will have help this time!" She said as she fake gasped. "I still think he's perfect." Mercedes glanced at Mary and then took a breath. "I know I am a shock to you, and I wish i could have met you before bringing you here, but Sam missed you so much and I just wanted you all to be together."

Mary waved a hand at her, shaking her head. "It's a lot to take in, but I'm couldn't be happier that we're here. I must admit, I was having a hard time with the idea of not seeing all my babies' faces on Christmas."

"Do not get snow on my dress, Stevie, I swear to god!" Stacey's voice echoed from behind them.

Mary glanced over her shoulder and turned back with a smile. "The joys of motherhood. How old is your little one?"

Mercedes felt so relieved at Mary's words. She laughed at Stevie and Stacey. "6. Her name is Faith. Her father and I divorced 2 years ago, I would love for you to meet her tomorrow."

Mary nodded in understanding. "Of course. I can't wait to meet her."

"She's amazing," Sam put in from where he was awkwardly standing nearby listening. "Smartest kid I ever met."

"Well, ours are in college and they still act about that age," Dwight teased. "So I'm sure we'll get along with her just fine."

Mercedes smiled. "So is there anything you want to know about me?"

"Everything, I suppose," Mary laughed. "Sammy told us he got a job at a bakery. Is that yours?"

Mercedes nodded. "Yes ma'am its called "Have Mercy's Sweets. We are going on being open for four years now." She said proudly.

"Well, that's an adorable name. And it was very kind of you to hire Sammy."

Sam looked up from his wrestling hold on Stevie and eyed his mom. "You don't gotta say it like she was doing a favor for the dumb kid, Ma."

"You know that's not what I meant," Mary insisted, shaking her head. "And it seems it worked out well for the two of you."

"She was thanking me for seeing the greatness in you that she sees Sam. Its a mom thing." She looked back at Mary. "I have loved baking since I was a young girl and I worked my whole life to get that bakery. I would love for you to come up and see it sometime."

"Of course. I wanna get to know all about you. And Sammy, stop before you ruin your brother's hair completely."

"I was protecting my little sister," Sam insisted before letting go of Stevie and standing by Mercedes' side again. "I'm an adult, I promise. Please don't break up with me."

Mercedes smiled. "I would happily tell you anything." She watched Sam return and shook her head. "Ganging up on your little brother..." she tsked shaking her head as she reached behind her and tossed snow at Sam. "Stevie I got your back." She yelled laughing as she grabbed another snowball. "Sorry Mary I just think things should be fair." She yelled running away.

Sam just stood there with his mouth hanging open, looking down at his suit. "She just bought me this suit. Now your mom's gonna hate me even more than she already does," he called after Mercedes.

Stacey came up and gave Sam a hug from the side. "You tried."

Mercedes laughed shaking her head. "Eh who cares what my mother thinks. Pretty sure she hates me too." She said standing next to Stevie. "You know, we could go back inside or we could go midnight ice skating? Its so much fun and I think you all would love it."

Sam raised a curious eyebrow. "Didn't you bring me here specifically because of this party?" he reminded, figuring it was vague enough that they'd all take it as they wished, but Mercedes would know what he meant.

"I did, I mean that was the whole point, but now that I have you here, I just...I want to do things I always wanted to do. With someone special that Preston really wasn't into. I want to enjoy my holiday and you aren't enjoying the party so why should we stay?"

Sam smiled slowly, his arm slung around his baby sister. "I can't decide if I'm a good or a bad influence on you," he told Mercedes with a chuckle. "What do you think, sis?"

"Ice skating," Stacey declared, looking up at him. "Please. And can we do hot chocolate in our PJs? And A Charlie Brown Christmas?"

"When we get back to the hotel, Stacey. i told you," Mary reminded her.

Mercedes stood next to Stevie and leaned into him. "What about you Steven? Care to join us for a Skate? Pretty college girls will be there."

"Hey, you had me at ice skating, but that part didn't hurt either," Stevie laughed.

"Maybe you kids should go and we'll stay with the rest of us boring adults," Mary suggested with a smile. "Your parents were so kind to invite us, and I wouldn't wanna be rude."

"She wants to see all the fancy dresses," Dwight teased.

Mercedes smiled at them. "Are you sure? Because we would love to have you, but I understand. Plus the mayor and his wife are here."

"It's her uncle, it's less exciting," Sam told them with a shrug. "He did like Olaf though."

"You all go on," Dwight insisted, waving them off. "Don't get into too much trouble."

Mercedes shook her head. "I am starting to wonder what I see in you." she teased him with a smile. Nodding she pulled out her phone. "If you give me your sizes I can have them set their skates aside."

Sam stuck his bottom lip out in a pout. "It's probably the size 14 shoes," he reminded her.

"EW!" Stacey stepped away from Sam and gave him a playful shove. "Mine's 7."

"12," Stevie offered.

"Like I would know." She said before she could stop herself. "Let me call ahead and check on Faith I will be back." She kissed Sam softly then left to go inside and went to check on Faith who was sleeping soundly. She sighed walking back to her room and making the phone call about the shoes.

Stevie raised an eyebrow as he wandered over to his brother. "Are you not getting any?"

Sam gave him a glare and a shove. "Shut your mouth, mind your business, and don't talk about Mercedes like she's one of your one night stands," he told him with a finger pointed at his face.

"I like her. She's fun," Stacey offered with a shrug.

Mercedes made her way down to the kitchen and smiled seeing her dad. "Sneaking away from the party?"

Richard smiled. "Maybe. Where are the Evans?"

"They should be returning, though I am taking Sam and his siblings skating. Would you be able to keep a listen out for Faith?"

Richard nodded. "Of course. You know I like Sam, he is a really great guy."

"I think so too Dad."

"At least we don't have to stick around for this stuffy party," Stevie pointed out.

"Yeah. We wanted to see you, Sammy, but this isn't exactly our usual Christmas," Stacey pointed out. "I want jammies!"

Sam chuckled. "You get to go skating now and we'll get you your jammie time, okay?"

Mercedes leaned in and hugged her dad. "Thank you for accepting Sam...mom doesn't seem to like him."

"Well your mom doesn't have to be with him does she?"

"I suppose not. And I don't want her to ruin what we have."

Stevie looked up at the huge house they were standing behind. "This sure is somethin'."

"Right? Not exactly home," Sam admitted. "This isn't Mercedes though. It might be where she came from, but it isn't her."

Richard kissed Mercedes forehead. "Merce I just want you to be happy and I will do anything I can to help you be."

"Thank you dad. I really mean that."

"Now go ahead and get out of here I will make sure that your future inlaws have fun while you kids are gone."

Mercedes looked at him. "Dad?"

"Just saying the way he looks at you, I can see it."

Sam pulled his phone out of his pocket to text Mercedes.

**Sam:** Hurry up! I forgot my coat and it's cold out here!

**Sam:** Oh, also could you grab my coat?

Feeling her phone she smiled as she read it.

**Mercy:** I got you.

"Well i have to go daddy i dont want mom to stop me.

Richard hugged her. "Have fun."

"We will." Mercedes hurried out the kitchen and grabbed Sam's coat along with hers. Meeting him outside she smiled. "The car should be here."

"Oh, bless you." Sam put his coat on quickly and pulled the gloves from his pockets to slip them on, rubbing his hands together to warm them up. He leaned down and stole a quick kiss from Mercedes before he took her hand so they could walk to the car.

Mercedes smiled as they headed to the car. "Okay so Stacey, Steven tell me all about you I wanna know everything." She said once they were situated.

"It is so weird to hear someone call you Steven," Sam declared.

"Yeah, well, I'm tired of being Stevie, so deal with it. You made everyone start calling you Sam," he pointed out.

"Didn't stop Ma and Pa from calling me Sammy."

"Yeah, they get a pass," Stevie admitted. "Anyway, while we're talking about me. I'm going to UNC, Marketing Management major. On the baseball team."

"Hey if he likes it then I am all for it. It is his name after all."She listened and smiled. "That is very cool I am glad that you are enjoying your college time. And what about you Stacey?"

"Thank you!" Stevie said genuinely, sitting back in his seat.

Stacey shook her head affectionately. "I just started at Northwestern this year," she said shyly. "I admit it's taking a little getting used to being somewhere so different."

Mercedes nodded. "Stacey I know how you felt. When I left for school I was scared and lonely. But in the end it was the best experience I had ever had. You are in new territory but you really should make the most of it."

Stacey nodded. "I'm not as good as just meeting new people as these two are. Just feels a bit awkward to me. But I have a real nice roommate and we've been going to some freshman events and stuff."

"I wasn't either. Lord until I met you Cousin Quinn I was so scared I was going to spend college alone. But she came into room and we had been best friends since then."

"Yeah, Q's good at the talking thing too," Stacey agreed.

"Even when you don't want her to," Sam added quietly before smiling innocently over at Mercedes.

Mercedes smiled leaning into Sam. "If it wasn't for her I wouldn't have met Sam." She sighed looking back at them. "I only hope you guys and your parents think I am good enough for him. I guess I am nothing like his old girlfriends huh?"

"That is not a bad thing," Stevie assured her with wide eyes. "Most of them didn't have a brain cell to their name."

"Stevie, don't be rude," Stacey told him with a soft smack. "They're still people. But he's definitely traded up."

Sam just covered his face with his hands.

Mercedes raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Why do you say that Steven? Sam is a smart guy I am pretty sure he wouldn't only date like minded women."

Steven just shrugged. "I don't know. You'll have to ask him about that," he replied with a grin.

Sam gave him a glare before letting out an awkward chuckle.

Mercedes looked at him. "Well I just might." The car came to a stop and Mercedes smiled. "Are you guys ready for Midnight skating? The best part is what happens when Midnight hits on Christmas day."

Sam just turned to look out the window.

"Fireworks? Confetti? Everyone starts singing at once?" Stacey fired off with a big smile.

"I don't want to ruin it for you! You will just have to wait and see." Mercedes said beaming. Stepping out the car she smiled. "The best thing about this place is the hot cocoa!"

"Now you're speaking our language!" Stacey declared as she got out of the car, holding her skirt away from the snow. "I may not be in my jammies yet, but I will take it however I can get it."

Mercedes led them to grab their skates and once they were all taken care of she smiled. "Okay so its a quarter til 12 want to get cocoa first?"

"Yes, please!" Stacey begged.

Sam just smiled, glad to see his little sister so happy even if she was away from home. He knew she was excited to spend some time there after being away at college for the first time, so it meant a lot to him that Mercedes was making sure she was still having a great time.

Mercedes linked her arm woth Stacey's as they skated over to the hot cocoa stand. It was right next to the benches on the ice so you wouldnt have to remove your skates. "Stan the man!"

An older man smiled. "Well i don't believe it. Mercedes Jones gracing us with her appearance. How are you beautiful?"

"Wonderful. How are you? Gina? The boys?"

"All great! And who is this beauty over here?" He said looking at Stacey.

"This is Stacey, Stace this is Stan the man, he may be a flirt but he makes the best hot cocoa ever."

"You gotta love a name that rhymes," Stacey giggled. "You got whipped cream, Mr. The Man?"

Stan looked at her. "For you I can make that happen."

Mercedes shook her head. "Just make it four."

"Four coming right up. How is Faith doing?"

"She is great, I am gonna bring her by before we leave here."

"You know Miss Stacey, Mercedes could have gone to the Olympics she was a prett great skater."

Mercedes shook her head. "Now I know you are getting old. I was not."

Sam pushed Stevie ahead of him on the ice and then slid right up behind Mercedes, wrapping his arms around her from behind. And leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Are you famous here?"

Mercedes shook her head. "I used to come here to skate whenever we were here during the Holidays. It's no big deal."

Stan laughed. "No big deal? I never understood how with a mother like yours you turned out so modest. Mercedes used to skate and sing in the Christmas Ice shows. You know we could use you tonight."

"No, I am just here to watch this year. No one wants to hear me sing."

"I do!" Sam piped up, raising a hand in the air. "I wanna hear you sing. Me, me, me."

Mercedes turned to him. "I I I wouldn't even know what to do?"

"Pretty sure its like riding a bike since its the same show every year.." Stan said, she glared at him.

"You sing for Faith every night," Sam reminded her. "It's just like that, but with a microphone. And I guess skates? I don't really know what's happening here."

Mercedes smiled softly. "Fine okay, I will do it for you." She said softly.

"Yes! You three stay here and Mercedes head back while I text the misses."

Mercedes turned towards Sam. "if I screw this up I hope you still love me."

"Eh, we'll see," Sam said with a shrug before a grin spread across his face and he leaned down to kiss her. "Go be amazing."

Mercedes shoved him softly before kissing his cheek and heading to the back.

Stan smiled. "You guy's are in for a good show."

Mercedes smiled seeing Stan's wife and after a short catch up she got ready to go on. Thank goodness for the dress herom got her. As the count down to Christmas started Mercedes was told she would be going on last.

Richard and Amelia made their way to Sam and his siblings with the Evans, Mercedes brothers and spouses, nieces and nephews and Preston carrying Faith on his shoulders as his wife followed. Richard smiled at Stan. "She take the bait?"

"Hook, line and sinker."

Richard looked at Sam. "When i learned yoy all were coming here, I had given Stan a call and had him persuade Merce to sing."

Sam just blinked at everyone. He wanted to see Mercedes sing, of course, but it still blew him away how much her family liked to meddle in everything she did. And he was a little bummed he didn't get a romantic skate before literally everyone showed up. "Awesome," he said as enthusiastically as he could manage.

Faith hopped off her dad's shoulder and went over to Sam. "Sam its almost Christmas!" She said excitedly.

"It is. And you're awake!" Sam teased her. He couldn't deny that seeing how much it all excited her made having everyone here worth it, especially having his own little sister leaning on his other shoulder and sipping her hot cocoa.

The crowd began to count down from ten as the park went completely dark. Faith grabbed Sam's and Preston's hands as they got to one and the Christmas Tree in the middle of the rink lit up the night sky. Fireworks were released as a group of teens skated out singing "We Wish You a Merry Christmas." The tricks and flips wowed the crowd as they finished off waving at everyone. Next came a duo skating pair who did a routine to I'll Be Home For Christmas. Faith smiled standing on her tippy toes to see it all.

Santa came out riding on his Sleigh as "Here Comes Santa Clause" started to play. Guys dressed like Reindeer pulled the sleigh as he waved to everyone. Faith frowned. "I cant see."

Sam glanced over at Preston, but he'd put her down. Bending down, he lifted Faith up into his arms, but made sure to keep her on his right side so she could still reach her dad if she wanted to. "There you go."

Stacey smiled up at her. "Hi, there."

Faith smiled down to the blonde next to Sam. "Hi! Look its Santa." She said pointing as he rode by.

Mercedes chewed her bottom lip, going last was one thing but the song they had for her meant she would have to dust off the skates for real. Skating out in front of the tree she started to song "Oh Holy Night." She couldn't see Sam but felt him there and continued. As she reach "Oh Night Divine" the local high school Choir came out and joined her, while a young man came up to her and took her hand. As the choir sang, she let him lead her around the tree. They skated together in sync as Mercedes pulled away and elegantly which still surprised her she could do it, leaped and landed with a slight wobble. Going back to the guy he spun her around gracefully on the skates, as she let him go and spun on her toes, moving back to the tree and bowing softly to the guy. Standing she finished out the song as more fireworks went off and snow started to fall. The rink erupted into applause as everything finished.

"Look, there's your mama," Sam told Faith, pointing Mercedes out as she skated by. He smiled proudly as he watched her. There was still so much more he had to learn about her.

Mercedes made her way over to Sam and stopped seeing her family there. "What are you guys doing here?"

Richard smiled. "Like we would miss this."

She skated over to Sam and Faith. Faith beamed proudly. "Mommy you were like an Angel."

"Thanks baby, I am so glad you were here."

Sam just shrugged as he looked around. His smile landed on Mercedes though. "Faith's right. You were beautiful." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek, whispering near her ear. "And I swear I better get a moment alone with you before this night over."

Mercedes beamed accepting his kiss. "You owe me a skate and then I am all yours." Her family hugged her and she smiled towards Sam. "I think its time for a skate. Sam, Faith, care to join me?"

Faith bounced on Sam's shoulder. "Yes! Daddy can I have my skates?" She asked looking at Preston. He nodded and grabbed her so he could help her. Once done Mercedes took her hand and looked at Sam. "Ready?"

Sam just nodded, unable to stop himself from just watching her as his heart did stupid flips in his chest. He stepped out onto the ice and followed them, gliding behind them. He wasn't quite as graceful as Mercedes, but he'd skated enough growing up that he knew how to stay on his feet.

Mercedes smiled moving with Faith, she reached behind her for Sam's hand and held both him and Faith. "This is just...this night has been everything." She said smiling. With the Christmas Tree lighting the night sky and everyone having fun she felt more complete in this moment than she ever had.

Seeing Mercedes so happy really did something to Sam. He couldn't remember ever feeling so happy because someone else was, outside of his own family. "It's been a very magical Christmas," he agreed, smiling over at her. "And it's not even over yet."

Mercedes let go of Sam's hand and smiled. "Hey wanna see something cool?" She made sure Sam was still holding Faith's hand and skated around them. She speed up wanting to try something she hadn't done since she was younger. Finally returning back to them she jumped landing on her skates. Smiling she moved back to them. "That was called an Axle and I am shocked I can still do it!"

Sam laughed and nodded. "Impressive. You're a woman of many talents. But look what I can do." He took both of Faith's hands in his and skated backwards, pulling her along. "That's it. That's all I can really do."

Mercedes laughed and Faith giggled as Sam skated with her. "That is so amazing! Blows me right out the water."

"Now spin!" Faith squealed turning with him. "Wee!"

Mercedes smiled. "You guys look so ready for Pairs."

Sam spun Faith around on the ice carefully so she'd stay on her feet. He smiled brightly when he saw her face light up. "And the gold medal goes to... Faith!"

"And the crowd goes wild!" Mercedes said, using her voice to cheer for the young girl. She noticed Stacey and skated over to her. "Stacey I was hoping you could do me a favor. Could you skate with Faith for a moment just so I can go around once with Sam?"

Stacey finished off her hot cocoa and set the mug down on a nearby table. "Oh, of course." She followed Mercedes back over with a glide and smiled at Faith again. "Hello again. My name's Stacey. Would you like to skate with me so your mom and my brother can be all gross and romantic for awhile?"

Faith looked from Sam to Mercedes and nodded. "Okay!" She took Stacey's hand and smiled. "He kissed her under the mistletoe."

Mercedes laughed holding her hand out for Sam. "Shall we?"

Stacey just nodded knowingly as they skated off.

"Mmhmm." Sam gladly took Mercedes' hand as they moved over the ice. "You really were amazing tonight."

Mercedes sighed contently as they skated. "Thank you. This used to be a tradition I would sing and skate...so getting to do it tonight for you, for Faith. It was everything." She pulled him closer and smiled. "So did you skate for fun or for hockey."

Sam smiled at her. Part of him was itching to just go back to the house so they could be alone, even if he was enjoying the moment. "Both. Mostly fun though. I tried lotsa sports, but baseball and football was where I landed most of the time."

Mercedes smiled. She stopped skating and looked at Sam. "Thank you, thank you for everything. For being here, helping me with my family. Your family is amazing and you." She stood on her toe pick and kissed him softly. "You are wonderful."

Sam's hand went to her waist as he looked down at her. He smiled into her kiss. "I know it started as something else, but... I can't imagine wanting to be anywhere else right now. Except, a little bit in a bed at the moment, but I would want you there also."

Mercedes licked her lips, "I am pretty sure we can make that happen very soon." She said nipping at his lips. "I can't believe how you make me feel Sam."

"Tell me about it," Sam purred, his forehead resting against hers.

Mercedes glanced over at Faith. "I say we let them skate for about five more minutes and then we can head back to our room...and spend it the way you want."

"So a good, hard nap?" Sam asked with a slow grin.

"I guess it depends on how hard it is before I can say it is good." She teased before skating around him.

"With you around? Pretty damn hard," Sam told her, still smirking as he spun around trying to keep up with her. "Yeah, I'm gonna fall over."

Mercedes laughed. "If you fall I fall baby."

Sam stopped spinning and steadied himself, laughing as his hands landed on Mercedes' waist again. "Wanna know a secret?"

Mercedes nodded smiling up at him. "I would love to know a secret."

Sam leaned down and kissed her cheek, whispering against her ear. "I love you."

Mercedes shuttered at his words, her body reacting to his words. "Why is that a secret?"

Sam shrugged. "Cause I wanted to whisper it," he teased before winking at her and taking off on the ice.

She watched after him for a moment and smiled. She raced after him beaming."Wait up."

* * *

Faith laughed skating with Stacey. "So Sam is your brother? Are you staying for Christmas?"

"Mmhmm," Stacey confirmed. "Sammy and Stevie are both my big brothers. That's Stevie over there." She pointed him out with her free hand. "And we are staying for Christmas. We're going to our hotel tonight, but I think we're coming back over tomorrow. Are you having fun?"

Faith looked over to her family and saw another young guy. "Does he want to skate too!" Faith nodded. "So much fun and I can't wait to get my gifts! Though mommy says Christmas is more than getting gifts."

Stacey shot Stevie a look and waved him over. Stevie sighed and tucked his phone in his pocket before heading out on the ice. "Your mom's right though. Being with my family is my favorite thing about Christmas. But I am pretty excited about gifts too!" Stacey giggled.

Faith nodded and smiled when Stevie came over. "Hi Stevie! I am Faith! Skate with us."

Not even the snarkiest Evans could help but be melted by Faith's smiling face and Stevie was soon smiling right back at her. He wasn't even mad she was calling him Stevie. "It's very nice to meet you Faith. I'd love to. And Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas! Come on lets see the tree up close." She said pulling them with her. "Did you see my mommy perform Stevie she was great right?"

"I did. She was awesome," Stevie agreed. "Can you sing too?"

Faith nodded. "Not as good as my mom but I love to sing." she boasted.

"Well, you got lotsa time to practice still," Stevie pointed out.

Faith nodded. "Do you guys sing?"

"Sometimes. Our Pa does mostly," Stacey told Faith. "Pa and Sammy and Stevie can all play guitar too."

Faith nodded. "My daddy doesn't sing. But he listens when I do."

"Daddies are good like that," Stacey agreed. "Pa listens to me go on about books I read all the time."

Faith nodded. "I think Sam would make a good daddy too." She said watching her mom and Sam. "He makes her happy."

* * *

Richard looked at Dwight and Mary. "You guys have raised really great kids. The way they are with my girls. I appreciate it."

"We're very proud of all of them," Dwight agreed. "I haven't gotten to talk to all your kids yet, but Mercedes has been kinder to us than just about anyone I can remember in a long time."

"She has always had that kind spirit. "Be the change you wanna see in the world." is something she says all the time. And I believe she is."

Amelia nodded. "Our boys all went into Law or Medical but Mercedes is out free spirit. She had the grades and SAT scores to do whatever she wanted in life. But she chose to be a baker." She didn't mean to sound so disappointed but she slightly was.

Mary had some feelings on that matter, but this wasn't the time nor the place to voice them. "Yes, Sammy's always been chasing after something too, even when he didn't know what it was. But I just want all my babies to be happy."

Amelia was about to speak up but Richard stopped her. "Thats all we ever wanted for our kids. To be happy. But my girl can bake her butt off. Just wait til you taste her desserts tomorrow."

"I can't wait," Mary said with a smile. "It's always nice to see your children fall in love with something, whatever it might be."

Richard looked over to Sam and Mercedes. "Well I think we are witnessing that for ourselves right now."

* * *

Stacey smiled brightly. "I bet he would. He's a very cool big brother."

"Yeah, he is pretty great," Stevie admitted. "Don't tell him I said that though."

"Said what?" Sam asked as he slid up, turning his skates so he could stop. "Hey, munchkin. You tired yet?"

Faith nodded. "I won't tell him...but why not its nice." She watched Sam skate up and nodded. "I am! Your sister and brother are fun like you."

Mercedes skated up to them. "Okay lil one, we should get you home so that can get plenty of sleep. Its almost 1 and Santa is coming."

"Aww, did you say a nice thing about me?" Sam asked, ruffling Stevie's hair before grabbing him and kissing his cheek with a loud smack.

"That's why," Stevie declared, wiping at his face.

Sam gasped at Mercedes' words. "Oh, no. We don't wanna miss Santa. He wouldn't like that very much. C'mon, kiddo."

Faith just giggled at the antics. When Sam and her mom said they needed to get home she agreed. Looking at Stacey and Stevie she smiled. "You guys are gonna come back right?"

They both nodded at her. "We'll see you in the morning," Stacey told her.

Sam hugged his sister goodnight and ruffled Stevie's hair once more. "I don't have your gifts with me cause I didn't know you were gonna be here, so merry Christmas, byeeee!" he called as he skated away.

Faith beamed and hugged them. "Bye Stacey, bye Stevie." She said chasing after Sam.

Mercedes smiled at them. "Don't worry you will have gifts tomorrow. The car will be there first thing okay?"

"See ya," Stacey waved before dragging her brother back towards her parents. She was in desperate need of some jammie time.

Sam helped Faith onto one of the benches and squatted down to untie her laces. "You ready for presents tomorrow?"

Faith nodded. "I am ready. Are you ready for presents?" She asked with a smile.

Preston walked over to them. "You looked really amazing out there princess."

"Thanks Daddy."

Preston bent down. "We can take her home if you and Mercedes want to spend more time together." he said looking at Sam.

"Always," Sam told Faith with a laugh. He set Faith's skates to the side and handed her her shoes as he looked up at Preston. He gave him a nod. "Alright, sounds good. Thanks. Sleep well, munchkin. Listen for hooves on the roof."

Mercedes skated over to them. "Hey lil one you ready?"

Preston smiled. "We are going to take her so that you and Sam can have some time alone."

Mercedes was shocked and smiled. "Wow, okay well thank you." Mercedes bent down to Faith. "Its you me and a tree first thing in the morning lil one."

Faith nodded hugging her. "Love you mommy."

"Love you too."

Sam sat down so he could change out of his own skates, waving when Faith walked off with Preston. "I really can't figure that guy out," he told Mercedes.

Mercedes sat next to him. "Well we can spend the next few hours trying to figure him out or...well you know what else we could be doing."

Sam sat up and leaned into her with a wide smile. "Yeah. I like that idea a lot better. Let's get back to the house."


	10. Chapter 10

The ride to the house was a short one, and Mercedes was growing more and more nervous the closer they got. But one look in Sam's eyes, she knew that she was in for a great time with him.

As they arrived at her house she took his hand and led him to her room. "You ready..."

Sam nodded slowly. "You mind if I take a quick shower? Get the chill outta my bones. Get a little less gross," he chuckled.

Mercedes shook her head. "I was planning on taking one too so I can go down the hall and meet you back in here?"

"Sounds like a deal." Sam cupped her face and placed a gentle kiss on her lips that was full of promise. "See ya soon."

Mercedes nodded walking into the room and grabbing something to wear. She took a quick shower, making sure to take extra care not knowing where the night would lead. They had flirted and laughed and she was nervous. Grabbing the nightie she packed on a whim, she placed the blush baby doll dress and boy shorts. Putting on her robe, she checked herself out before making her way to the room.

Sam chewed at his bottom lip as he washed up. He wanted her more than he could describe, but he knew how real this made everything. And he wanted to make sure he could express that with every touch. Overthinking it probably wasn't going to help either. Stepping out, Sam rubbed the towel over himself before tying it loosely around his waist and stepping out into the bedroom.

Mercedes sat on the bed applying lotion to herself as Sam stepped out the shower. She smiled looking towards him. "Gotta say, this look on you might be my favorite." She teased.

Sam smiled slowly, tucking damp hair behind his ear. "You ain't seen nothing yet. But I was thinking, it's pretty late... you know. And we have to get up early tomorrow, so..."

Mercedes stared at him, her heart dropping a bit, but she nodded. "Um sure I understand." She said placing her lotion back down.

Sam walked over to her side of the bed and lifted her head with fingers under her chin. "Hey. I'm kidding," he said with a crooked smile. His other hand unhooked the towel and let it fall to the floor.

Mercedes caught his eyes and smiled softly."But see now I am really tired." she teased.

"We could just keep doing this back and forth, you know?" Sam laughed before tumbling over her and landing on the other side of the bed, ass up.

Mercedes laughed watching him. IT was then she realized he was naked. How did he always know how to make her feel better? She smacked his ass. "We could...or?"

Sam's head popped up at the smack and he smiled at her. He turned onto his side, propped up on his elbow, and reached over to run his fingers along her thigh. "Or..."

She shuttered at his touch and leaned into him. "Or..." Her lips brushed against his. "You could make love to me...I warn you though." She said softly. "It's been a very long time since I have been with anyone."

Sam leaned in and kissed her again, deeper this time. "As long as you want me, I'm yours," he assured her. "And this is gonna make it sound like I hate your ex husband and it might be cause I do a tiny bit, but... I'd really like to show how a man's supposed to make a woman feel."

She bit her bottom lip staring at him. "I want you to do that." She said softly. "I want you."

Sam nodded. "I want you too," he whispered, reaching down to untie her robe and push it back. "Fuck... Look at you."

She pulled away from him as he untied her robe and removed it. "Like what you see?"

"I liked what I saw the moment I walked into that bakery," Sam told her sincerely. He sat up and reached out to her, drawing her close to him. "And now I finally get to have a taste of it."

She blushed at his words. "Didn't think you thought I was cute you seemed...indifferent." he pulled her close and she smiled. "Just a taste?"

Sam shrugged slightly. "I didn't wanna scare you, considering the situation. Didn't want you to think I was doing this cause I was expecting sex or something," he explained. "Doesn't mean I wasn't attracted." He brushed his thumb over her cheek and met her lips with his own, kissing her deep and slow. "And then some."

Her body melted into his as she moaned into the kiss. She wanted him in the worst way. Taking matters into her own hands mercedes moved to straddle him. It was like riding a bike right? She pulled him up to her and kissed him deeply.

A deep, loud moan escaped Sam at the feeling of heat and friction pressing against his cock. His hands explored Mercedes' body greedily as he kept on kissing her, finally sliding down to squeeze her ass.

Mercedes smiled against his lips. He gripped her backside and she moaned. "Okay um so I want this to be ummmm amazing. Is there something you like...like you love being done to you?"

Sam raised an eyebrow as he looked up at her. His hands moved down to her thighs and he slid them up and down gently. "All I want is for you to relax and enjoy yourself and I'll do the same. We'll learn what each other likes as we go, okay? That's half the fun."

Mercedes nodded. "I think I can do that. Try and relax." She licked her lips wrapping her arms around his neck.

Sam leaned in and pressed his lips to her throat every so softly. "Remember the hot tub? How warm it was? How bad we wanted each other?"

Mercedes stared at him. "How it felt when your arms were wrapped around me, your body pressed against mine..."

"Mmhmm... just like this." His arms came up to wrap around her waist and pull her flush against his body. His mouth went back to her neck, only this time he sucked at the soft flesh hungrily.

His actions caused her to moan out and swerve her hips against him. "Just like that Sam."

Sam could feel her body start to relax in his arms and he smiled against her neck. More than anything he wanted to give her the attention and pleasure she deserved. His head popped up as something hit him though and he stared up at her. "Shit. I... didn't plan for this."

She whimpered feeling his lips pull away from him. She shook her head. "Sam, it's okay, I know you didn't.. I know you didn't do all this to sleep with me."

"No, I... I mean, yes. I mean, no, I didn't," Sam rambled, the blood quickly draining down and away from his brain. He took a deep breath. "What I mean is because I didn't plan for this, I didn't bring the things that one would usually bring when prepared."

Mercedes stared at him for a moment trying to figure out what he was saying but then frowned looking at him. "Oh...ohhhh" she whined.

Sam fell back against the pillows and rubbed a hand over his face before looking up at her. "There's got to be a Walmart around here or something, right? Except... It's Christmas Eve. Fuck me!"

"I'm trying too." She teased seeing his reaction. Moving closer to him, her hand running down his chest. "I have the IUD but like that isn't full proof you know? Just like 99 percent."

Sam let his hands fall to the bed and couldn't help but laugh. This was ridiculous. The whole damn situation. He sat up again and moved his thumb over her cheek. "So... what do you wanna do?"

Mercedes moved back to Sam. Her hand moved down to his waist, teasing at his shaft. "That looks like it won't go down by itself. And I still need you so...I am sure we can figure something out."

Sam sucked in a breath at her touch. "I mean... if you're willing... we could just... go for it."

"Go for it?" She chewed her bottom lip. "I don't know I mean I...this is gonna sound so silly and please don't judge me, but will it feel different without it? Cause like I never...even with...it was only because the condom broke...and have you been with many..." she sighed. "I'm sorry."

Sam couldn't keep his eyes from widening on that one. It was not something he expected to hear from someone with a child. "Oh." When she apologized though, he quickly shook his head. "Hey, no, no. That's nothing to be sorry about. Everybody's had their own experiences. Um, it feels a little different. Better, in my opinion."

She chewed her bottom lip looking down to his thighs then back up to him. "And have you been with a lot of women like that?"

Sam sighed and leaned back on his hands. "Okay, I'm very horny right now, but we're gonna take just a moment for me to ask this question. What exactly did Quinn say about me?"

Mercedes shook her head. "Nothing bad Sam, I just, you are sexy and gorgeous and that body..."

Sam tilted his head to the side as he looked up at her. "Just cause I have abs, you think I sleep with every woman I meet? Look at you, you could have any man you wanted."

"No, Sam. I just don't know why you would want someone like me. I couldn't have any man I wanted...but I know right now I want you."

His arms moved back around her. "I want you because you're smart and strong and incredibly sexy," he told her. "But I also don't want you to think I'm someone I'm not."

"I don't think you are anything but an amazing man, who is smart, funny and so good with my daughter. And I am falling head over heels in love with you. I want nothing more than to make love to you right now."

Sam smiled slowly and nodded. "Then let's stop talking," he whispered, using strong arms to flip them over and lay Mercedes down on the mattress. His lips went back to hers and he kissed her needily.

She nodded along as he flipped them over. "Sam." She said breathlessly as he kissed her. Her hands went to his hair, wrapping her thighs around his waist pulling him in closer.

More moans came out of him as his cock brushed against her thigh. All he knew right now was that he loved her and he wanted to show her, to share this with her. His lips moved down over her collarbone and his tongue dipped between her breasts.

Mercedes arched up to quickly remove her bra, giving him free reign over her body. Tonight she was his, all his and nothing else mattered.

"God, you're so beautiful," Sam moaned as his mouth moved over her. Even in those few moments, he already knew he'd never be able to get enough of her.

Mercedes closed her eyes, enjoying the moment, enjoying Sam. "I like that." She moaned, his mouth setting her whole body on fire.

"Mmm, good." Sam hummed against her skin as he tucked his fingers into her panties and slowly dragged them down her legs. "God, I never could've predicted I'd feel like this."

She licked her lips laying her head down as he removed her panties. "And how do you feel?"

"So... goddamn in love," Sam breathed out as he took a moment to just look at her. "Which is kinda crazy, but in such an awesome way."

"Crazy? Yeah i hired you to be my boyfriend and now you we are naked on my bed. Crazy fits." She said softly.

Sam chuckled as he crawled back up and over her. "It's been a whirlwind, but I wouldn't change a thing," he told her before kissing her again.

"Me neither." She said kissing him back. "Now stop stalling and take me Sam I am so ready I feel like I could explode!"

A bright laugh came from Sam's chest. "Okay, I'll stop telling you how much I love you and get to the sex if you insist," he teased, nipping at her lips. He guided her legs back around his hips and fit himself between her before pressing himself inside her.

Mercedes laughed until she felt him push himself inside of her. She froze, the feeling of both incredible pleasure and pain at his size. He fit her so snug it was stretching her completely.

Sam moved in slow, careful to let her adjust. And also just to give himself time to memorize everything he was feeling. "So tight," he gasped as he kissed her again. "So good."

Mercedes closed her eyes as she inhaled and exhaled. She opened them to see Sam and smiled softly as he kissed her. "make love to me Sam, I am all yours." she said softly.

Sam nodded slightly, still lost in the feel of her. "M'yours," he promised her as his hips rocked back and forward again slowly.

It only took a few more strokes from Sam for the pain to melt away and her body to respond to him fully. Her hands gripped his back, holding onto him as he pushed deeper inside of her, thighs wrapping around his waist as she reached up to kiss him.

Sam grounded his knees against the mattress so he could thrust his hips up as smoothly as possible. He kissed her deeply, his tongue sliding against hers as his fingers tightened into the sheets underneath them.

What was he doing to her? She had no idea why he was driving her so insane but he was. "So good Sam, so good!" She moaned out. "Harder." She begged moving her lips down his neck.

Sam's breath came out in pants and he nodded at her request. He would've done anything to make her happy at that moment, anything she asked of him. His hips thrust forward and he worked to bring her all the pleasure she was giving him.

The request was both bad and good at the same time. It felt amazing but it was pushing her over the edge faster. "S-s-.." she tried to get a word out but she was overcome at that moment. Jibberish left her lips as her fingers tugged at his hair, body stiffening beneath him.

"Ohhhh, yes," Sam moaned against her skin. "That's it, baby. Let yourself feel good." It was all he wanted, to give her an experience she'd never forget. And maybe to keep her wanting more because he knew he would be.

Mercedes did as Sam suggested and let him make her feel as good as he did. "Yes! " she finally managed as she let go cumming hard beneath him. She pulled him into a searing kiss, gripping him tightly.

Sam smiled into her kiss, his hands still moving over her body in an effort to feel every inch of her. "Fuck, yes," he moaned at the way her body gripped at him from every angle, like they were becoming a part of each other. His mouth moved down over her breasts again as he kept on sliding into her.

She didn't even have time to fully come down from her high because he kept pounding into her and she gladly accepted it. One hand gripped his hair as the other gripped the sheets wanting and needing more.

Sam's tongue glided over Mercedes' nipple before he sucked it between his teeth. He really couldn't get enough of her and he wanted to give her even more. He finally lifted his head and looked down at her with a little grin, one of his hands slipping between them so he could tease her clit.

Her head fell back as his tongue teased her breast. And her back arched as he went to her clit. "I'm gonna... again... so close." she whimpered.

"God, I love you," Sam told her as he peppered kisses along her jaw. "You deserve the world, Mercedes. And I wanna give it to you."

"I love you too!" She moaned out as she came again at his hand. Gripping the sheets she let herself fully go in that moment.

Sam's head fell down to her shoulder, his body trembling at how tightly wound it was. Being with her was even more incredible than he could've imagined and he couldn't hold out any longer. He buried his face against her neck as he came, his hips stuttering forward again and again.

As they fell off the sexual cliff together, Mercedes held him close, not wanting to let him go, let the moment go. It was everything, Sam was everything.

Sam's breath came hot and heavy against her skin as he tried to regain his ability to move or think or anything. For the moment, he just held onto her.

She couldn't move even if she wanted to and she didn't want to. She held him close, never in her life did she ever experience anything like this. "Sam?" She whispered softly.

Sam found the energy to lift his head and he kissed her chin softly. "Yeah?"

She smiled staring him in the eyes. "Merry Christmas. "

A wide smile spread across his face and he moved his kiss up to her lips. "Merry Christmas, Mercedes." He reluctantly slipped from her and rolled onto his back, his hand landing on his chest. "Santa definitely brought me what I wanted."

She watched him roll over and laughed. "And what was that? A hot roll in the hay?"

Sam laughed with her, his chest rising with it. "I mean, part of it, yeah. I'm not gonna lie," he admitted with a grin. "But also someone to love."

Mercedes smiled. "I am so glad I am that someone Sam. And I won't take it for granted."

Sam reached over to brush her hair back from her eyes. "Neither will I," he promised her.

She sighed contently reaching over and linking her hands with his. Her eyes watered and she closed them. She had never felt so loved by anyone like this.

Sam rolled onto his side and pressed his lips to her shoulder. "You okay?"

She nodded. "I just never thought I could feel this loved by someone." She searched his eyes. "Never thought anyone could truly love me."

Sam frowned at that, resting his chin against her shoulder. "You deserve all the love in the world. And I'm very lucky to be the one who shares it with you."

"And you really want this? You really want me and Faith? Even though it's only been a few weeks?"

"Everything starts at some point, right?" he told her. "I know it hasn't been conventional and I can't tell you what'll happen, but I love you both. And I wanna find out together."

Mercedes leaned in and kissed him. "I love you Sam Evans."

"I love you too," he whispered as he returned her kiss. "Get some sleep. And remember I bought you your present before I fell in love with you."

Mercedes laughed. "This right here, was my real present, which I expect to get to experience again and again." Kissing him back she snuggled against him. "Goodnight."

"You got it, babe." Sam wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. "Night."


	11. Chapter 11

Sam startled at the loud banging on the bedroom door and rubbed at his eyes. He was alone in the bed and he could hear a little voice on the other side of the door. "Sam! Wake up! It's Christmas!" He chuckled as he sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. "Okay, give me a minute."

Faith knocked again, her mom made sure to tell her to knock not opening it. "Sam! We gotta open presents!" She yelled from the other side. "And mommy made breakfast."

Sam laughed as he flipped the blanket back and pulled some boxers and sweatpants on. He went to open the door. "Can I pee first?" he asked, smiled down at Faith.

"Ewww" Faith giggled. "Okay but Hurry Santa came!"

"Hey, everybody's gotta do it sometimes," Sam teased, ruffling her bed hair. "Go tell Mama I'll be right there."

"K."She smiled running out into the kitchen. "He's coming." Faith said moving towards the tree.

Mercedes smiled. "That's great. Now are you ready to open your gifts with your cousins?"

Faith nodded, "Yes."

Sam used the bathroom and then pulled out an oversized sweatshirt to put on. Heading out to the kitchen, he waved sleepily at everyone one before kissing Mercedes' cheek. "Merry Christmas. She didn't wake me up, it's not my fault."

Mercedes smiled. "You were sleeping so soundly I didn't want to wake you up." She kissed him softly. "We are about to let the kids open their gifts."

Sam nodded as he sniffled. Even on Christmas he was bad at being a morning person. "Sounds good. I put the one I got for Faith under the tree."

Faith ran to the tree and Mercedes handed Sam a cup of coffee. "Here you are gonna need it." She teased following the little girl to the tree.

"Bless you," Sam muttered before sipping from the mug. He followed Mercedes out and sat next to her on the couch, stretching his arm out behind her. "Do you know when my family's coming?"

Mercedes checked her watch. "They should be arriving any minute. I hope it's okay that we got your siblings new phones, and gift card, it was last minute."

Sam nodded, running his hand over her back. While before he had thought about all the little affectionate gestures and how they would look, now it was just happening naturally. "It's very sweet. And more than I did since I was waiting for the cash from..." He paused and glanced around, catching himself. "My first paycheck."

"Well I put your name on the gift I hope that is okay."

"Daddy!" Faith screamed. Mercedes looked up and smiled seeing Preston bringing in the big doll house. "Looks like Santa sent this to me by mistake."

"Pretty sure it's not gonna fool them, but thanks for the gesture," Sam told her, leaning over to kiss her cheek. "Like Santa would ever make a mistake," he muttered to Mercedes, but kept the smile stuck on his face.

Mercedes laughed as Faith ran to it as Preston continued. "We can put it together when we get home. There is one more gift too."

Faith grabbed the bag and held up the shirt. "World's Best Big Sister. "

Preston smiled. "Yep, We are having a baby, and you get to be a big sister.

Mercedes eyes widened. She was shocked. As everyone went to congratulate them, Sam's family came in and Mercedes left the room to get some air.

"Well, my present isn't gonna be very exciting after this," Sam muttered before Mercedes walked out. He went to his family and hugged them all, wishing them a Merry Christmas. "I'll be right back, okay? Make yourselves comfortable." He hurried out in the direction he saw Mercedes go. "Babe?"

Mercedes made her way to the kitchen and checked on the Cinnamon Rolls. Seeing Sam she smiled slightly. "It's not what you think. I am happy for them I am, but Faith is getting a sister or brother and not from me..."

"I didn't think anything," Sam assured her, leaning forward on the counter. "But you had to know that might happen."

"Yeah but knowing something is gonna happen in theory and seeing it in real life its two different things."

He nodded slowly. "I guess that's true. When you get divorced it's part of the package though." He moved and wrapped an arm around her, resting his chin on her shoulder. "It's not gonna make her love you one iota less."

Mercedes leaned against him. "I don't want to lose her Sam. That's my heart, the best thing I ever did with my life. And I have done my best to make this situation good for her, so it didn't affect her in a negative way."

"You're never gonna lose her," he reassured her. "You are that little girl's favorite person in the whole world. And your house is gonna be the quiet one where she gets all the attention all for herself."

Mercedes smiled. "That is until we start giving her siblings." She said then froze. "I mean...I am sorry."

Sam ducked his head down and smiled against her shoulder before turning to kiss her neck. "You like me that much, hmm?"

She blushed looking at him. "Is that weird?"

"That you wanna have more kids or that you think I'm a good enough option to even consider me being a father to them?"

"Both I supposed. And you are more than good enough."

"First one's not weird in the slightest," Sam mused. "Second one's pretty damn flattering. I'm not ready to start trying today or anything, but I like to think I'm mature enough not to freak out at the idea of it."

Mercedes nodded and turned to kiss him. "Thank you, wanna help me ice these?" She asked, pointing to the cinnamon rolls.

"Don't have to ask me twice," Sam chuckled. "I never did get to give Faith my gift before the showboat appeared. Probably not gonna be that exciting now."

"Faith is gonna love it, because it came from you I promise." She started to ice the rolls but stopped. "I wonder..." She dipped her finger in the icing rubbed it onto Sam's lips. Moving closer she sucked and licked enjoying his taste. "Mmmmm yummy.:"

Sam's lips spread in a playful smile as her finger slid across them. He kissed her happily in return.

"Ahem." A clearing of the throat came from behind them and Sam looked back to see his father standing there. "Not to interrupt the moment, but we were hoping you'd open our gift, son."

Mercedes smiled stepping back licking her lips a little embarrassed. " Go to your parents I am gonna finish these and then take them to the table." She kissed him once more and finished up her work.

Sam nodded, wiping at his face when his father pointed at the corner of his lips to let him know there was still icing there. He couldn't but smile even if his dad was laughing at him.

Making his way back to the living room, his eyes widened at the huge present his sister was standing by. "Oh..." A certain word almost came out before he remembered all the kids in the room. "Goodness. Is that for me?"

"It is!" Stacey exclaimed with delight. "Come open it."

Sam stepped over before glancing to Faith. "I might need help with this wrapping paper."

Faith smiled and nodded. "I can help!" She jumped up so that she could help Sam.

Mercedes stepped out and placed the food on the table and walked towards Sam and watched him and Faith open Sam's gift.

Sam and Faith both ripped at the paper until a box emerged from underneath. He lifted the top off and found a guitar case inside. He looked back at his parents with wide eyes before opening the case to see the guitar inside.

"We know you sold yours after you lost your job," Mary explained. "But our Sammy without a guitar just didn't seem right. So your brother and sister pitched in and..." She shrugged, figuring the rest spoke for itself.

"This is... thank you," Sam breathed out.

"Wow..." Faith breathed. "So cool."

Mercedes smiled seeing Sam's reaction. After a moment she smiled. "Well you are gonna have to play for us but first." She moved to grab the gifts for Sam's family. She handed the wrapped Note 10 phones to Stevie and Stacey and the open ended 4 day, 3 nights all expenses paid cruise for his parents. She had gotten her parents the same thing.

"Right? I can do a lot more with this than ukulele of mine," Sam chuckled. "Oh, go get that pink one, Faith. That's for you."

The rest of the Evans opened their gifts with delight, thanking and hugging Mercedes.

Faith ran over to the pink gift and smiled grabbing it.

Preston moved over to Mercedes. "Hey can we talk?"

Mercedes nodded. "Sure what's up?"

Sam waved Faith back over and helped her rip the paper off to reveal the doll and horse that he'd gotten her. "I don't know much about Barbies, but I figure every kid should have a horse."

Faith's eyes grew wide as she opened the gift. She hugged Sam happily. "It goes with my doll house!" She held it and smiled.

Preston looked at Mercedes. "I wanted to apologize for not telling you first."

Mercedes shook her head. "It's okay. Congratulations really, I am happy for you both."

Sam felt a warmth in his chest at seeing Faith so happy. He could definitely get used to this. "Yeah? You like it?" He'd had to borrow some money from Quinn to get gifts for Faith and Mercedes, but the smile on Faith's face made it more than worth it.

"I love it! Mommy look what Sam got me!" Mercedes moved from Preston and over to them. "It's great! Did you say thank you?"

Faith nodded. "Yes!"

Mercedes beamed. "Good."

Sam looked over at Mercedes, his own bright smile on his face. This Christmas was turning out better than he ever could've dreamed of. "Anyone mind if I play a tune?"

Everyone smiled except Amelia, she didn't like what she was seeing.

"Go ahead Son." Richard said with a smile. As Mercedes beamed at him.

Sam sat himself up in a chair and lifted the guitar from its case, taking a moment to make sure it was tuned properly as Faith sat by his feet. "So this is... quite frankly, a white people folk song from the 80s," he chuckled. "But my pa taught it to me and I think it's fitting for Preston and Brenda's news and just celebrating dads, so... here ya go."

[ watch?v=qQmkoMZyvOQ]

YouTube

musiclyricsjake

Dan Fogelberg - Leader of the Band

Everyone chuckled at Sam's words and got comfortable as he began to play. Faith stared up at him happily and Brenda put her hand over her heart as he sang. Mercedes rocked along as Sam sang holding her dad's hand in the process and leaning against him.

"You really like him don't you?"

"I think I love him." She said smiling back at Sam.

Sam played the last chord and let out a breath. He'd really missed being able to play the last few months and it just felt like home to have a guitar back in his hands. "Thank you for this," he told his parents. "Really."

The room applauded and Mercedes walked over to him. "That was great! You have an amazing voice."

Faith nodded. "Can you sing another?"

Amelia cleared her throat. "It's time for breakfast everyone."

Mercedes smiled. "Sam will play for us again later so think of a song okay?"

Faith nodded and ran away with her cousins.

"I promise I will later, Munchkin," Sam assured Faith before she ran off. He laid the guitar back down and clasped the case shut. Standing back up, he wrapped his arm around Mercedes' waist and kissed her temple sweetly. "The guitar's amazing, but you still gave me my favorite gift last night," he whispered.

Mercedes blushed. "Oh it was pretty amazing wasn't it? I do think I am gonna need a gift from you tonight in return." She said reaching her arms around his neck. "I wanna try something fun."

Sam grinned and raised a curious eyebrow. "Oh really? I am definitely looking forward to that," he told her, leaning down to kiss her teasingly.

"You better watch it or we will have a quickie right in that bathroom." She whimpered. "

Sam let out a tiny growl. "Don't tempt me. I think your mom might literally murder me if we disappeared right now."

She stood on her tippy toes accepting his challenge. "I really don't care." She kissed him deeply then sucked on his bottom lip.

A small moan escaped Sam's throat as he returned her kiss, his own need growing more than it should have been. He paused though and raised an eyebrow at her. "You don't care if she murdered me?"

Mercedes pulled him closer. "I'll protect you." She moved to his neck nipping at his ear. "I want you Sam..."

Sam felt his whole body shiver at the feeling of her breath against his skin. Their families would know exactly what they were doing, but he couldn't bring himself to care at that moment. "C'mon," he urged as he took her hand.

She squealed happily as he took her hand and led them away. Everyone was getting ready to eat but she didn't care, she wanted Sam, needed him and that was clouding her judgement.

Sam led her into the bathroom and locked the door behind them before pressing her up against it. "We so shouldn't be doing this," he whispered before claiming her mouth with his own.

Her hands went to his sweatshirt removing it from over his head. "I know." She said with no intention of stopping as she kissed him deeply as her hands went to his pajama pants.

Sam sucked in a breath, the feel of her fingers along his skin getting him harder every moment. He had a feeling they were going to become very addicted to each other very quickly and he was looking forward to every minute of it. His fingers slipped into her panties and he pulled all her bottoms off with one swift motion before he lifted her up onto the counter.

"Oh!" She softly yelped as he both removed her panties and yoga pants off and placed her onto the counter. "You are filled with so many surprises aren't you?"

Sam grinned slowly as he met her eyes. "Maybe. I know you're about to be filled with something though," he told her breathlessly, shoving at his pj pants and fitting himself between her legs.

She wanted to laugh but her need made it come out as a desperate cry for him to hurry. "Then fill me baby because I am in desperate need." She said pulling him closer.

Sam's hands went to her hips and he pulled them upward so he could get the right angle as he slid inside of her. His lips went to her neck and he sucked at it hungrily. "Is that what you needed, gorgeous?"

"Oh Saaaammmm." came a low groan as he entered her. "Yes baby, that's everything I needed." She confirmed gripping him tighter with her thighs. "So good... You make me feel so good Sam." She murmured, throwing her head back.

"Mmm..." Sam hummed as his tongue moved over her collarbone. His hips thrust forward quickly and steadily. He'd have all the time in the world to romance her when they got back home, but he knew right now they were both just chasing that high together. Just a little taste to tide them over.

Legs wrapping around his waist she gripped his shoulders as she pulled him even closer. "Yes! Oh God yes!" She moaned louder.

Sam brought a hand up to cup the back of her neck and tilt her face up towards him. "Shh," he whispered before kissing her hard and deep again.

Thank God he kissed her cause she was on the verge of another scream. Her body moved against his as she nipped at his bottom lip. "Faster baby. I'm so close."

Sam gave her a little nod of understanding and a soft smile. "Stay quiet for me," he reminded her as his hips thrust forward with determination. He kissed her once more, sucking at her tongue, and his fingers snuck between them to tease at her clit.

She would try but the way he made her feel there was no way she could promise being quiet. She kissed him back until she felt his fingers and her head fell back as "Oh my God!" left her lips.

"Shh. That's my good girl." Sam's tone was soothing as his lips moved over her neck and he tried not to moan too loudly himself. "Fuck, I'm so close, Cedes."

"Trying, feels so ohhh." She gripped him close, feeling herself fall apart for him, knowing how loud she wanted to be, she pulled his lips to hers, moaning and screaming into the passionate kiss.

Sam's fingers pressed into her skin desperately as he kissed her back, his gut coiling with pleasure. He moaned against her lips and came hard inside of her as his hips stuttered forward.

"Sam!" she moaned out as her tongue caressed his, she whimpered body shaking. She buried her face into his neck, screaming her muffled cries into his neck.

He held onto her as they rode out their high together and he tried to catch his breath. "God, you're incredible," he breathed out, cupping her face and peppering kisses over her face.

She caught her breath and swallowed hard. "I have never wanted anyone as much as I want you. I love you so much Sam you, oh you are everything."

Sam just smiled down at her, his breath still coming heavy as his body began to relax against hers. "I love you too. And I can't believe we just did that."

Mercedes blushed. "I can't either but i'm happy we did." She kissed him once more before moving. "But we probably should go."

Sam nodded, even though all he wanted to do was carry her to her bed and hold her in his arms until he could have her again. But they had family waiting. He reached down and retrieved his pj pants from around his ankles. "I do have one request though."

Mercedes looked up at him. "Anything."

"When we get back and we can have a night to ourselves..." Sam paused and brushed his fingers gently over her cheek. "I wanna hear what it's like when you really let go."

Mercedes felt herself burning with desire. "Ummm I mean I think we can make that happen."

Sam smiled slowly. "I guess we came pretty far from 'when we get back, we'll go on a date', huh?"

Mercedes smiled. "Oh I still want that date." She smiled opening the door and crashing right into Preston. His eyes widened as he looked from the two.

Sam grabbed for his sweatshirt, but there was really no point. They'd been entirely caught. Instead he just grinned as he pulled the shirt over his head. "Sorry. Didn't mean to keep everyone waiting."

Mercedes laughed, not even embarrassed. Preston cleared his throat but Mercedes didn't give him a chance to talk. "We are late." She giggled pulling Sam with her.

"Don't want breakfast to get cold," Sam agreed, tugging the bottom of his shirt down as he took Mercedes' hand and followed her back to the kitchen.

Everyone looked up as they made their way in and Mercedes blushed to herself trying not to let it show just what they were doing. She sat down and her brother tsk. "Hope you washed your hands?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "With the noises that came out of your room this morning I don't think you can talk."

Sam sat down next to his father, who just gave him a look he'd seen all too often before. Smiling innocently, he reached for the cinnamon buns. "These look amazing, don't they, Dad?"

As breakfast went on everyone smiled and enjoyed their time. It was a really pleasant breakfast even with her mom staring at her with beady eyes.

Sam wiped his mouth with his napkin before setting it down in his lap. "So I'm guessing there's more traditions to be had for Christmas day? What comes next?"

Mercedes smiled. "Christmas movies in the sun room." She smiled. "We watch some of our favorite movies and just talk and play all that good stuff."


	12. Chapter 12

The day had been going great. She felt so at peace and it seemed everyone but her mother felt the same way. Mercedes was cuddled up with Sam and smiled seeing Faith between Stacey and Stevie as they watched 'The Year Without A Santa Claus.'. She leaned over and kissed Sam's cheek. "I am gonna get us all some more snacks."

Mercedes left as her mother walked into the room. She moved to Sam. "Can I speak with you please." She didn't give him a chance to reply as she left the room and walked across the hall to the Library.

Sam nodded at Mercedes with a smile before her mother appeared. Part of him wanted to pretend he didn't hear her and keep watching the movie, but that might just cause more problems. He got up and followed her quietly. "What can I help you with, Mrs Jones?"

Amelia sighed seeing Sam walk into the room. She did not like him or what he was doing to her daughter. And their latest act of disgrace this morning further proved her daughter was not thinking clearly. She grabbed the check off the table and handed it to him. "$50,000 for you to pack up and leave my daughters life today."

Sam's eyebrows shot up and he stared at her. He was starting to think he was actually some sort of elaborate prank or something. "I'm sorry... what?"

Amelia crossed her arms across her chest. "Thought this was pretty clear. Break up with my daughter, leave the bakery and that money is all yours."

"I promise you, nothing has been clear since I got here," Sam pointed out. "Who exactly do you think I am?"

She unfolded her arms and grabbed her checkbook. "I think you are someone who doesn't belong here. So how much will it take? $100,000? $500,000? How about $1,000,000?"

Sam took a deep breath, fighting the urge to raise his voice. "Well, you're wrong about that. What do you have against me exactly? Too poor? Too white?"

"Sam I could care less about your race. You being white has nothing to do with this. My daughter doesn't know what is best for her. Her life, her daughters life. She makes these choices that are not in the best interest or anyone." She stood grabbing a pen. "I know she thinks she loves you, but she will get over it and so will you. So what 2 Million will that suffice?"

"Ahh, so this is about you not trusting your own grown, intelligent, strong daughter?" Sam reasoned. "I think what you mean is she makes choices that aren't in your best interest because they don't let you have control. I'm afraid you don't control me either."

Amelia underestimated him. She would give him that but she was going to stop at nothing to get him away from her. "Mercedes graduated top of her class in high school, in College. She was premed and on her way to medical school when she dropped out to open that stupid bakery. I cut her off, swore she wouldn't see a dime of her inheritance but that girl was so damn stubborn she didn't care." Amelia sighed. "I want what is best for her and you are not it. You are like the bakery and I will not let her make that mistake again."

"Mistake? She built that place all on her own," Sam insisted. "You're the one sitting around in your huge houses trying to puppeteer your kids' lives. She is the only one who gets to decide whether or not I'm best for her."

"Please we both know you are just waiting for me to say a high enough number." She filled out the check and gave it to him. "it's blank, fill it out and leave."

Mercedes had been looking for Sam and Faith said that "Nana" was talking to him. She walked into the Library to see Amelia holding out a check for Sam. "What is going on here?"

Sam reached out and took the check from her, immediately handing it over to Mercedes. "I love you, Cedes, but I think maybe I should go back to the hotel with my parents tonight. Since I'm clearly not wanted here."

Mercedes glanced at the check and frowned staring at her mother. "How...how could you?"

"Mercedes, I just wanted what was best for you."

"Best for me? BEST FOR ME? How is forcing a man to choose between money and his love for me what's best? You can not control my life and to think you can do this?" Mercedes turned to Sam. "I think you should go back to the hotel with your family. And I am coming too."

"Mercedes you will not leave this house."

"I AM A GROWN WOMAN! I HAVE A CHILD OF MY OWN. YOU CAN NOT CONTROL ME!" She yelled. Amelia looked shocked as Mercedes ripped up the check.

Sam nodded along, reaching out to rest his hand on Mercedes' lower back. This wasn't exactly pleasant for him, but he couldn't imagine how she was feeling.

Richard came into the room hearing Mercedes yelling. "What is going on here?"

"We are leaving. I knew mom would have some issues with Sam, but bribing him to break up with me?"

Richard looked at his wife. "You didn't."

"Someone has to protect our daughter."

Mercedes frowned, wiping her eyes. "You have crossed the line. We are leaving and that includes Faith. I want her nowhere near you."

Richard swallowed. "Sam I am sorry about this. Please don't think that."

"Don't apologize for me!" Amelia said. "I stand by my offer. 5 million to walk away."

"Just stop." Mercedes said in tears. "What gives you the right? Daddy I am sorry. Wish everyone a Happy New Year for us."

Amelia rolled her eyes. "So you would choose him over your family?"

"No mother I choose him over you. Because this is the last time you will ever do this to me." She grabbed Sam's hand. "Lets go."

Sam paused and looked at Mercedes' mother. "I told you she was smart and strong. And that's exactly why I fell in love with her," he told her simply before turning to follow Mercedes.

Amelia held her hand up looking at him. "Don't start."

"Amelia I love you and we have been through alot but if i lose my daughter because of this."

"You'll what?"

"Lets just say you don't want to find out.

Mercedes made her way to her room and began packing up their things, not saying a word she was angry.

Sam followed her in, but went over to her to get her pause for a moment. "Hey..." Wrapping his arms around her, he turned her towards him. "Hey, c'mere," he encouraged, letting her bury her head against his chest and pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

Sam held her and she took a breath holding him closely. "I'm sorry."

"Shh, you don't have anything to be sorry for," he assured her, a hand rubbing up and down her back soothingly. "Imagine if she found out why I came in the first place, she'd have my head on a platter."

Mercedes sniffed looking up at him. "I don't care about any of that. You literally gave up 5 million dollars for me. No one... you aren't the first to be given the option of money or me. But you are the first to turn it down."

Sam's eyebrows went up again. "Are you serious? This is a habit of hers?" he asked in disbelief. He knew this family was a little out there, but this was a whole new ballgame. "First of all, even if I hadn't fallen in love with you, I don't play those games. But I did... so it doesn't really matter."

Mercedes sighed. "When we get back I don't...I don't want you to stay at the bakery." She wiped her eyes. "I want you to stay with me and Faith. If this has taught me anything I just... I want us to be together."

Sam smiled softly, his thumbs brushing dampness from her cheeks. "Yeah? You sure?"

Mercedes stood on her tippy toes, pulling him into a kiss, wrapping her arms around him and filling that kiss with everything.

Sam's arms slid around her waist and held her against him, returning her kiss readily. "I love you," he whispered. "Let's get our stuff ready."

She nodded. "Tonight I am gonna show you just how impressed and loved you are by me." She kissed him once more and grabbed her things packing them up as fast as she could. She moved to the other room to grab Faith's things before returning to Sam. "What if we spent New Year's in your hometown?"

Sam raised a curious eyebrow as he watched her flit around and packed up his own few things. "With my parents? I mean, I'm sure they'd be happy to have us. Our house isn't quite this impressive, but the door's always open."

She stopped and turned towards him. "Do you think I care about that? That I am like my mom in that way?"

"No. I don't at all," Sam assured her as he perched on the side of the bed. "I just want Faith to have a good holiday and this is gonna be all new for her. But you know her better than anybody, so I trust you to make that decision."

"Faith isn't like that either. And hey, maybe she will get to see a real live horse."

Sam chuckled, nodding along. "I'm sure we could make that happen," he agreed. "Are we gonna be able to get another room tonight?"

"That shouldn't be a problem." Richard said from the door. He moved closer into the room. "I am sorry your mother. Mercedes please forgive me."

"Daddy it's not your fault it never is. But we can't stay here I won't have Sam be treated this way."

"And you shouldn't. I called the hotel and there is a room available for you two tonight."

Sam gave a single nod. "Thank you, Mr Jones. Appreciate it," he said, trying to ignore the awkwardness over this whole situation. "And thank you for inviting my family into your home for the holiday."

"Mercedes can we have a minute?"

Mercedes nodded. She left the room and Richard turned to Sam.

"I want to thank you. My wife she just... I want to thank you for loving Mercedes completely. I am so proud of her and everything she has accomplished. She is the most determined of all of my children and I think you are exactly what she needs. So all I ask is that you keep my girls safe. All Mercedes has wanted her whole life was for someone to love her with no expectations with no other person in mind."

Sam smiled softly as he zipped his dufflebag closed. "Mercedes is... one of the most hard working people I've ever met. She deserves everything good that she gets and I just want to try to be one of those good things, sir. I'm sorry I don't meet your wife's expectations, but I'm really just working to meet Mercedes'."

"And I think you do." Richard pulled a check out of his pocket. "Mercedes is like her grandmother. My dad came from nothing and he met my Grandmother who came from old money. They fell in love and he wanted to be everything to her even if it took him his entire life time. Seeing the love and dedication my father had for my mother my grandfather did the one thing he knew would help them in life. He invested in my dad's future. Gave him $50,000 and said use it to make sure your family is taken care of and use it to invest in yourself. For my dad it was going to school and becoming a dentist. For you it might be different. But I am taking a page out of my grandfather's book and invest in you for my girls." He pushed the check towards Sam. "$100,000 to go to school, start a business, to make sure your family is taken care of. Like my grandfather I know you are Mercedes' future."

Sam took the check and looked down at it. He'd never been offered this many checks in this short amount of time before. Biting at his bottom lip, he looked up again. "I should talk to Mercedes," he decided. "Not that I don't appreciate this. I really do and it means a lot. But given what just happened, I think it would be best if we talked about this, so she doesn't think I'm keeping anything from her."

Richard smiled. "Same thing my father said. You are a good man Sam Evans. A really good man."

Sam smiled softly, but gave a small shrug. "Just being who my parents raised me to be," he replied. "I'll talk to her, but... thank you. Really."

Richard nodded and patted Sam on the back. "If you ever need anything then just give me a call."

Richard opened the door and stepped out looking at Mercedes who was leaning against the other door. "All good?"

"You got yourself a good one."

"Just like my dad." She kissed her dad's cheek and went to the room. "Ready to go Sam?"

Sam tucked the check into his back pocket and nodded at her. "Yeah, everything's packed. Let's get to the hotel and out of here for now."

"Because we are leaving I am letting Faith stay with Preston and his parents tonight. Then once we decide where we are going we can get her."

Mercedes grabbed her things and walked out the room. She had called the Limo and let Faith say goodbye to everyone. She eyed her mother who angrily rebuffed her and sighed. That woman will never change.

She hugged Faith as they walked outside and Preston walked over to grab her bag. "Be good for your dad and if you need me he knows where I am ok?"

"Okay I love you." She hugged her mom again and went to hug Sam.

Sam lifted Faith up into the air and hugged her tight. "Have fun, munchkin. We'll see you soon, okay? Merry Christmas." He set back down and let her run back to her dad, this whole crazy day running through his mind. He just wanted some quiet time with Mercedes.

Mercedes led everyone to the limo and sighed as they got inside. She looked at his family and frowned. "I want to." She cleared her throat. "I want to apologize for having to leave before dinner and everything. I am sorry about that." She wiped her eyes, feeling so horrible. "Room Service is on the house so you guys can order whatever you want."

Sam put his arm around her shoulders and leaned over to kiss her temple.

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart," Mary reassured her. She wasn't entirely sure of the details of what had happened, but it was obvious she'd had a very large disagreement with her mother. She couldn't really say she was surprised after the attitude the woman had given off all day.

"Personally, I'm excited to finally get in my jammies and watch Charlie Brown," Stacey announced.

Mercedes sniffled and nodded at the women. "They also have orders to give you all the hot chocolate you desire Stace."

Stacey smiled at that, clapping as she leaned back in her seat until Stevie gave her a look. "What? ...oh. I really am sorry your Christmas didn't go well though, Mercedes."

"We'll still have a good one," Sam assured them all.

"It's okay. My daughter had and will still have an amazing Christmas and that is the most important. And then Sam, he makes everything better." She leaned into him. "I thank you both for raising such an amazing man."

"Do I get none of the credit?" Sam chuckled, sliding their fingers together. He leaned closer and pressed his lips close to her ear so he could whisper. "And I plan to make sure you have an amazing Christmas night too."

Mercedes snuggled close to him and her body shivered at his words. As the limo came to a stop the door opened and she stepped out. Grabbing her purse she went to the front desk to grab her and Sam's key. The only room left was a suite next to his parent's three bedroom suite. She walked back over to Sam. "Looks like we are neighbors."

Sam's lips quirked to the side and he nodded. "Great," he said, giving her a look to let her know it was actually less than great. He was really hoping they would be somewhere they couldn't be heard by anyone they actually knew, but he'd take what he could get.

Mercedes could have eased his suffering by letting him know the way the room is set up, they would be far enough away so that they can have some fun but she would let him wait to see. Making their way over to the elevator she hit the button. "The kitchen is open all night for us and they put menus in our rooms."

Mary took the opportunity to give Mercedes a proper hug. "Thank you for everything you've done for us, sweetie. But stop worrying yourself, okay? You two just enjoy your evening together and we'll be just fine."

Mercedes hugged her back. "I will try." Once they made it to the rooms Mercedes hugged everyone, wishing them a Merry Christmas before opening the door and letting Sam say goodbye to his family.

Sam hugged each of them, wished them a merry Christmas, before turning back to Mercedes. "This is by far the most eventful Christmas I've ever had," he declared. "And I'm kinda ready not to have see anyone but you for the rest of it."


	13. Chapter 13

Sam hugged each of his family members, wished them a merry Christmas, before turning back to Mercedes. "This is by far the most eventful Christmas I've ever had," he declared. "And I'm kinda ready not to have see anyone but you for the rest of it."

Mercedes sighed sitting on the couch in the living room. "Yeah you can say that again."

Sam pulled his jacket off and took a seat next to her, his hand moving up and down her back. "I'm really sorry this happened, babe. You deserve a lot more than that."

Mercedes sighed and turned to Sam. "I don't want to talk about that. I don't want to spend the rest of my Christmas sad. I wanna spend it happily with the man I love."

Sam nodded in understanding. "You got it. I'm right here and I'm all yours," he promised her.

She raised an eyebrow. "All mines? Really?" She stood pulling her sweater off over her head and straddled his lap. "Did I tell you how sexy you were turning down her offers?"

Sam sucked his breath in as he looked at her, his hips rocking up against her. "Oh really?" he asked with a chuckle. "Weird things turn you on, but I'm willing to go with it."

Mercedes smiled leaning into him. "Mmmm I know you turn me on." She leaned in and kissed him softly. "I know you make me want you." She pulled his shirt off of him. "And I know I want to experience some fun with you."

Sam moaned lowly as her fingers moved over his skin. "God, I want you," he breathed out, his own hands sliding up her sides and cupping her breasts. "I wanna hear my name on your lips so damn bad."

She moved down to his neck, kissing a trail. "In all due time..." she promised. "But first there is something else I want on my lips."

"Fuck... Cedes." He looked up at her with a small grin before kissing her hard and deep, full of all the need he was feeling.

He kissed her and she returned his kiss just as deep and passionate. Her hands running down his chest. She slowly pulled away from him and nipped at his bottom lip, sucking against it as she kissed him back hungrily.

Sam whined a little as he felt her pull away. Ever since that morning in the bathroom, he'd wanted to feel her again, wanted to make her really scream for him.

She smiled at him. "Come take a shower with me." She said standing. Kicking off her shoes she pulled her shirt off and tossed it at Sam. "This is gonna be one night we will both remember."

Sam let out a small growl as he drug his bottom lip through his teeth. It hadn't even been 24 hours since the first time they slept together and she already knew how to drive him wild in all the best ways. Getting up, he undid his jeans and pushed them down, kicking them off. He didn't even notice when the check in the back pocket fell out and onto the ground, instead just rushing into the bathroom.

Mercedes turned the water on, and undressed quickly. The shower was huge with a huge shower head that had great water pressure. She was sure this was going to be fun. Throwing her hair up into a messy bun, she stepped inside and smiled at Sam waiting for him to join her.

Sam could see every bit of her through the glass window and he took a moment to just let his eyes run down her body. He was one lucky man. Opening the shower door, he stepped inside and cupped her face. "You are so damn beautiful."

She smiled as he stopped and wrapped her arms around him. "I have never been this sexually free." She said her hands running down his chest with the water. "I um always wanted to be, even took a few interesting classes but Preston wasn't the one I never wanted him like I want you."

"Could you just... do me one favor?" Sam requested, his thumb gliding over her bottom lip. "And not mention your ex-husband's name while we're naked together?"

Mercedes smiled. "I can do that." She smiled seductively. "Now lets see if that class really paid off." She teased as her lips traced down his wet chest falling to her knees before him nervously. Her hand ran down his length as she licked her lips, before running her tongue over the tip of his shaft.

Sam leaned against the cool tile of the shower wall and closed his eyes for a moment. "Oh god, Cedes," he moaned, his fingers sliding into her hair.

She took that as a good sign and pushed him deeper inside of her mouth, making sure her teeth didn't touch him. She used her tongue to swirl around as she used her hand to stroke what wouldn't fit.

"Holy... fuck." Sam opened his eyes and looked down at her, water dripping from his hair. He smiled at her lovingly as his finger tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "So good."

She continued working, remembering that when she got a steady rhythm going to speed up in which she did, wanting Sam to completely fall apart for her.

Sam bit down on his bottom lip again as he watched her, little moans sneaking out from his throat. "You look... so gorgeous taking my cock, god." The pleasure started to ignite in his body and his head fell back against the wall again. "I"m so close, babe."

Mercedes moaned out loving that she was making Sam feel this way. "Mmmmm" the vibration hit his cock as she let him hit the back of her throat. She wanted him to feel good, wanted him to know that she didn't want or need anyone but him.

"I'm gonna fuck you so good tonight, Cedes," Sam moaned out between panting breaths. "So, so good. Show you what... Ohhhhhh." He couldn't hold on any longer, his whole body trembling as he came and his fingers tightened in her hair.

His grip on her hair tightened and she knew he was cumming. At first she was gonna pull away but she figured when in Rome and continued to swallow everything he offered her. She moaned working him through his orgasm.

Sam blinked his eyes open and stared up at the ceiling for a moment. "Cedes, that was... I hope they gave you an A in that class, 'cause damn."

Mercedes laughed sitting up. "It was a girls day out thing,"

Sam helped her to her feet and pulled her against him. "Lucky me," he whispered before kissing her again.

She smiled, shaking her head. "No lucky me. I found a one in a million man who loves me." She wrapped her arms around him as the hot water continued to spray.

"Mmm, I do. I do love you," he agreed between kisses. "And I want you. I want to be inside you more than you know."

Mercedes smiled. "Well I guess the question is should I tease you now or let you have me?"

Without another word, Sam just kissed her again, his tongue sliding against hers as his hands moved over her body. His mouth moved down and over her breasts, tasting her hungrily. "Let's go test out that fancy hotel bed."

His kiss just crushed any teasing she might have wanted to do and she just nodded at his words reaching for the water to shut it off. Mercedes grabbed a towel to dry off and handed one to Sam. As she dried off walking to the bedroom. Once inside she sat on the bed naked waiting for Sam.

Sam walked out with her, drying himself off quickly and leaving the towel on the floor. He moved to stand in front of her, fingers brushing over her cheek again. "I really didn't know it was possible to fall in love so quickly."

Mercedes smiled. "Me neither. I always thought it was impossible but you made me a believer." She beamed.

Sam smiled as he leaned down to kiss her and slowly guided her back onto the bed. "I guess when it's right... it's right," he whispered as his lips moved down over her neck.

"Mmmmm." she moaned as he laid her back. "Well it's soooo right." Her eyes closed as she felt his lips on her neck. "Make me feel good Sam, make me forget."

"I don't wanna make you forget," Sam whispered with a smile. He lifted his head and met her eyes. "I just wanna make you remember how much I love you."

She stared at him, searching his eyes for any doubt and wavering of his love but he showed none and it made her heart swell with love. "Then show me Sam, show me how much you love me."

He gave her a little nod and kissed her again, guiding her legs apart. She made him ache in all the best places and he could finally show her without having to hold anything back. His tongue slipped between her lips at the same as he slid himself inside of her and he moaned into her mouth.

Had it not been for him kissing her she would have thrown her head back and just enjoyed him filling her so completely. Her arms around him as she held him. This was everything she had wanted to feel needed to feel. "Sam." she hissed.

Sam couldn't help the smug little grin on his face. He loved making her feel good, loved knowing that he turned her on, made her need. "All yours," he promised her quietly as his hips started to rock forward against hers.

Mercedes shuttered under his touch, he rocked against her and she took everything he had to offer. Her hands found his as she bit her bottom lip holding her screams in not sure she should truly let go.

Sam's nose brushed against hers and he opened his eyes to look at her again. "Mm-mm," he hummed with a little shake of his head. His lips moved along her jaw until they reached her ear and he pressed a kiss just below it. "I've been dying to hear you scream, Cedes. Don't keep that from me."

His words sent a shiver down her spine as she nodded. She had never truly let go and didn't know exactly what she was like when she did but what Sam wanted, she would give him. "Okay" she moaned out letting her head fall back.

Sam took advantage of the opportunity of having her exposed neck in front of him and attached his mouth to it. He sucked at the sensitive skin hungrily as his hands found hers and he laced their fingers together.

"Sam!" She screamed out as his lips found her neck and his body pushed against hers. "Oh god Sam yes!" She moaned, wrapping her thighs around his waist.

It was everything he wanted, hearing her call out his name like that. "That's it," he moaned against her neck, one hand moving down to slide up her thigh. His hips were thrusting forward desperately already now that felt free to just let go.

Never in her life had she felt this way, never in her life had a man made her scream and moan and cry all in the name of pleasure. "Sam! Oh Sam! Please don't stop! Please." she whined.

"Wouldn't... dream of it." Sam let out a loud moan of his own before his lips moved down to her collarbone. He wanted to taste every bit of her, to touch every inch of her skin, to bring them together in every possible way.

Sensations filled her and she gave in to all of her needs. His lips moved down and he hit her spot in a way that made heat course through her body, she arched up. "Shit! Oh Shit just like that!"

Sam lifted his head and his own lips parted in awe as he looked down at her. She was absolutely the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen and seeing her like this was everything. She spent so much of her life taking care of others and he wanted nothing more than to give her the attention she deserved. "S'at good, baby? Fuck, I'm so close..."

"Yes!" She screamed out pulling him close to him pushing up so he could go deeper. "So close too!" She panted. "Oh God I am so so ..." She pulled his lips to hers kissing him deeply, pouring herself into him as she felt herself explode from the inside out. Lips pulled away from him as her body toppled over the edge. "SAM! SH-SH-OH SHIT! SAM YES!" her words became jumbled as she fully gave into the passion she felt and needed from him.

Sam pushed all his weight up onto his hands so he could look at her as she came undone. He wanted to memorize everything about that moment. His hips snapped forward as her body squeezed down around his length and a long, low moan came from deep in his chest. "Cedes! Ohhhh... fuck, yes!" he called out as his body trembled with the force of his own orgasm.

She pulled him towards her and kissed him feeling his body tremble against hers. Her hands caressed his back, gripping him tightly. She held him close feeling her body start to come down from her high and it wasn't enough. "Sorry..." she said, finally realizing how she "let go". "That was loud..."

"Don't you dare," Sam chuckled breathlessly. His lips glided over her shoulders softly. "That was perfect."

Mercedes blushed staring at him. "I was like cussing Sam, I can't even believe you brought that out of me." She sighed staring at him. "Best Christmas ever. It took a turn there for a moment but this makes up for it...and when I return from the mini fridge we are gonna have a repeat performance but I think I wanna be on top this time." She teased kissing him.

"Sometimes when you feel that good, you just gotta let it out," Sam mused, grinning as he rolled over onto his side. He propped himself up on his elbow and watched her. "Mmm, I like the sound of that."

She kissed him once more before sitting up. "Well I guess you are right about that. Cause that was... damn..." She wrapped herself in the sheet and stood ruffling her hair as she left the room.

Grabbing a bottle of water she started to make her way back to the room but stopped when she almost tripped over her clothes. Bending down she picked them up but stopped when she noticed a check on the floor. "What the hell?"

Sam bit his bottom lips as his eyes traveled up and down the shape of her body. He smiled widely as he fell back against the pillows and let out a breath. He heard her yell and propped himself up on his elbows. "You okay out there?"

Mercedes sat down staring at the check. Why would the same have a check from her family? She watched him tear it up? hearing his question she grew angry, was he using her this whole time? No he wasn't that kinda guy...but then why did he have it? She looked towards the room and stood walking over to him. "What is this Sam? Why? Why do you have this?"

"Why do I have what?" Sam asked, sitting up in the bed and pulling the blanket up to his waist. "Oh, that. Your dad gave it to me. I was gonna talk to you about it, but... we kinda got distracted."

She raised an eyebrow. "My dad? So you took money from them? After all that talk about loving me and caring more about me than money..." She threw it at him and walked out the room going towards her bag.

"Wait, what? Cedes!" Sam hopped out of the bed and scrambled to find his boxers so he could pull them on. "Seriously? You're not even gonna talk to me right now, you're just gonna run off?"

Mercedes didn't say a word she just searched for something to wear. "What is there to say Sam?"

Sam walked over to her and forced himself into her line of vision. "Look at me. Mercedes. This money isn't for me, it's for us. Your father gave it to me for us. And I told him that I wouldn't cash it until you and I decided together whether to take it or not."

He forced her to see him and she froze hearing his words. "What are you talking about for us? And why would my dad give you money at all? I have money, we would be fine."

Sam sighed softly. "Because he gets me. And he gets that after awhile... it would start to kill me, not being able to contribute to this, to us. And I love how strong and independent you are and that you built that bakery because it was your dream, but it's not my dream, Cedes. And he understands that maybe I deserve to have one too."

She stared at him and her mind immediately went to her grandfather and then it all made sense. Her day was as they say paying it forward. She looked at the check and nodded. "So it's a loan? To follow your dream?" She knew the answer but needed to hear it from him.

"I mean, he called it a gift to follow my dream, but... knowing me? Yeah, I'm sure I'd pay him back whenever I finally could," Sam confirmed. "Either way, I wasn't going to use that check until you and I sat down and discussed it because of this very reason that's happening right now. This money is about our future. And why would I even take 100k from your dad to disappear but turn down millions from your, no offense, crazy mother?"

Mercedes closed her eyes, she hadn't thought of that. She had been hurt so many times by money that her fear of being played was at an all time high. Part of her wondered if her mother paid Preston to marry her. She wouldn't put it past the woman. "I'm sorry." She said tears coming to her eyes. "I-" she looked away from him, not being able to even look his way, she couldn't say anything she messed up.

Sam stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, tucking her head beneath his chin. "I love you, Cedes. I know it's been an unusual road and a quick one at that, but I really do love you. And if you want me to give the money back, I'll do it in a heartbeat."

He held her and she wrapped her arms around him letting the tears fall as he told her how much he loved her. "I love you too." She said softly. "And I want you to have your dream Sam, if that money can help you reach it then take it. I want you to live your dream, to have everything you ever wanted. Even if it's not with me. Thought I pray and hope it is."

Sam pulled his head away just enough to look down at her, his hands cupping her face gently. "I absolutely want it to be with you. I want us to reach all our dreams together. And with Faith too."

She stared at him searching his eyes for lies but knowing he meant it. She nodded. "I want you to be with us too." She closed her eyes. "Does this mean you still want to move into my place or would that be considered a little too soon?"

Sam smiled slowly, but widely. "I would love to move in with you. We should probably talk to Faith about it though. Don't want her turning on me," he chuckled.

"I love how considerate you are of her. That you genuinely care about her. That means more to me than you could ever know." She stood on her tippy toes and kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck. "I never knew love felt like this...where I feel full, of love of lust and want."

"Of course I do. She's a great kid and a really smart kid. I wouldn't want her to think I see her as anything but," Sam insisted. "Feels pretty great, huh?"

Mercedes nodded. "She gets that from her mother." She boasted. She nodded "Feels amazing actually. Like a dream." She pulled away from Sam getting an idea and went grab her phone. Once she found what she was looking for she pushed play on "Let it Snow" by Boys to Men, and walked over to Sam. "May I have this dance Mr. Evans?"

Sam glanced around. "I've never slow danced in my underwear before," he laughed before stepping forward to take Mercedes' hand. "But there's a first time for everything."

"I say we should do it at least once a week. Keep things spicy." She laughed. She tightened the sheet around her and pulled him closer.

Sam's free arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her against his body. "Just don't go tripping on me, okay?"

She laughed and nodded. "I can do that...unless you prefer me with the sheet off?"

Sam raised a single eyebrow at her, his lips curling up as he looked down at her. "Is that even a question you need to ask?"

"I mean..." She smiled stepping away from him and letting it fall to the ground, then moved back to him wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you."

Sam sucked in a breath and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. Leaning down, he kissed her hard, full of need. "I love you too," he whispered. "Now let's get back to bed."


	14. Just an Update

I am sorry this isn't a chapter but an update, my partner for this and the other stories has stepped down due to things out of my control so while i want to continue, it will take me a while to get into the mind frame again. I am so sorry, you all know how I hate not being able to finish things as most of my stories are completed and I wanted to let you know and not leave you hanging.


End file.
